


Another Creature

by Crun Rules (Driwed)



Category: Gintama, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Organization, another creature, driwed, zoomorphism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:16:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 42,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driwed/pseuds/Crun%20Rules
Summary: He didn't get along easily with others. His natural instinct was to fight. He had trust issues because of humans. He was different from him and always would be.
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

"Sir." a deep voiced man said, bowing as he stood in front of his boss.

Fukuzawa turned in his seat and faced the man who stood in his doorway, Kunikida, his most trusted partner. Kunikida placed a file onto his desk then waited.

"So this is the place we're busting into?" asked Fukuzawa, placing the papers down. Kunikida nodded, providing information on the people involved. "Good work. Round up the raid unit, not the gun raid unit."

"Shall we give them a time?" he asked.

"They'll know once you tell them." said Fukuzawa, sending Kunikida out.

Fukuzawa sighed before taking out a piece of candy and popping it in his mouth. He relished in the spicy taste before ringing for Kunikida to come back in with a raspberry lemonade. He ate another, completely unbothered by the spiciness. He figured he'd take part in the raid himself, get out and enjoy the world a bit. Kunikida came back in with a bag full of raspberry lemonade, causing Fukuzawa to chuckle.

"I wasn't sure what brand you preferred, so I bought two of each brand." said Kunikida, setting them up on his desk.

"Honestly, have I ever told you how much I love and appreciate everything you do?" said Fukuzawa, taking a bottle and opening it to drink.

"A few times. A phrase I wouldn't mind hearing over and over again." replied Kunikida, smiling gleefully.

✩✩✩

Fukuzawa sat in the car as his unit prepared to storm the building. He gave the signal, sending all of his men in. He got out of the car, deciding to look around outside for anything of interest. Kunikida joined him by his side, wanting to protect him despite him being capable enough on his own. Faint shouts could be heard from inside the building. Fukuzawa noticed a garage behind the building. He gestured to Kunikida who searched it before deeming no way inside without prying it open with a crowbar or using a remote of some sort.

"I figured it might come in handy. Go fetch it from the trunk." said Fukuzawa, wondering what they were hiding behind the metal sheet.

Kunikida came back with the crowbar and started to pry at it. It slowly opened before finally giving way. They pushed it open and saw a car sitting inside. It was pretty brand new. Kunikida started searching it, unprompted by Fukuzawa. They both looked as they heard a thump.

"Trunk?" Kunikida whispered.

Fukuzawa nodded. They moved over to the trunk then pried it open. They stepped back in fear at the sight before them. It yawned, it's ears twitching and tail swishing from side to side. It looked up at them before it narrowed its eyes.

"Kunikida..." Fukuzawa whispered. They shared a look. "Run."

They started to run but it gave no chase. It quietly settled back into sleep. Fukuzawa turned around and saw it wasn't coming after them. He quietly walked back over to it, carefully inspecting it without touching it. He's heard of them before but never thought they actually existed. He slowly reached out to touch it then drew back as it looked straight at him as if it would rip him apart the moment his finger came in contact with him.

"What are you." Fukuzawa said, seeing he'd get answers if he was direct.

He heard police sirens and saw his men dragging out people. He looked back at it then steeled his nerves. He wasn't going to leave something well sought out for a nobody to find.

"Look, I'm taking you with me whether you like it or not." said Fukuzawa, extending both hands.

He could see its tail standing straight up. He couldn't waste any more time. He picked it up in his arms then winced as it started biting into his shoulder. Kunikida came back and covered him with a blanket, hiding the creature. He could feel blood dripping from his shoulder as he got into the car. Kunikida took off as Fukuzawa removed the blanket. His shoulder was getting redder. He let go of it then finally felt the full brunt of it's handiwork.

"Alright, I want answers from you. Do you have a name? What exactly are you? How are you born? Tell me everything." said Fukuzawa, taking off his jacket and shirt before reaching into the compartment and taking out a first aid kit.

No response. He looked at it while disinfecting his wound. It was going back to sleep. He grabbed it by its ear, earning a loud hiss and a painful bite on his ear. He felt his ear and saw blood on his fingers. It was definitely violent. As long as he didn't touch it, it wouldn't bite him. But it was strange that it wouldn't respond to him.

"Hey, why aren't you answering me? Are you mute or something?" Fukuzawa asked, pointing to his mouth. "Read my lips."

It looked at him, chewing on the piece of ear it bit off. Fukuzawa remained unfazed, having seen people murdered in cold blood. It looked at him then swallowed it.

" _Why are you disturbing my sleep?_ " it said in a foreign language.

Fukuzawa looked at Kunikida who didn't know what it said either. He asked it to repeat itself.

" _Are you stupid? Read_ my _lips_ _,_ _you geezer. Leave me the fuck alone and let me sleep. You reek..._ " it said, snarling at him.

"I don't understand you. Do you know Japanese?" he asked.

It sighed then looked around. It played with the buttons and saw something was moving. It pressed the button and felt wind against it's face. It started to crawl out only to feel something grab its tail and pull it back in. It glared at Fukuzawa who had Kunikida close the window.

" _Don't touch me, you filthy human!_ " it said, biting Fukuzawa's hand.

"How much longer until we're back?" he asked, still unfazed.

"Not much longer. However, how are you holding up...? It's really tearing into you." said Kunikida, worried for his boss.

"What's important is figuring out what it's speaking so we can communicate." said Fukuzawa.

"Try asking Siri or something to translate." said Kunikida.

Fukuzawa took out his phone and opened Google translate. He pointed to his phone and started gesturing for him to speak into it. It looked at his phone then sighed.

" _I don't care who you are nor what the fuck you want. Just let me go. I was comfortable sleeping back in that car for fucks sake._ " it said then glared at it.

" **I don't care what want you. Let go. I was fine back in the car fufu sake.** " the translator said in Japanese.

Fukuzawa looked at the language it thought it was speaking. It turned out to be French. Or supposed French.

"Just tell me your name and gender. We'll do questioning later." said Fukuzawa into the translator.

" **Just tell me name and gender. We do questioning later.** " said the translator.

It glared at him then looked at the phone.

" _He._ " it said before curling up and going back to sleep.

" **He.** " it translated.

✩✩✩

Fukuzawa and it waited as Kunikida finally came back with someone who spoke fluent French and Japanese. They introduced themselves and greeted Fukuzawa before noticing the thing lying on his floor.

"I need you to translate for the both of us. I want information from him, now." said Fukuzawa, looking at it lying on the floor.

"Right away sir. Ready when you are." she said, squatting beside it.

Fukuzawa nudged it with his foot, waking it up. It started biting his leg, upset that he was being woken up. Fukuzawa paid no mind, signaling he was ready for her to translate.

"Tell me your name. I don't feel like calling you 'it' anymore. After you tell me your name, I want to know what you are." said Fukuzawa, hearing her translate as he spoke.

He looked at the old man then at the woman who somehow spoke his language. He stopped biting into the old man's leg then faced the woman who looked at him expectantly.

" _Sogo. You don't need to know what I am. It's your disgusting kind that hunts us down for your own sick pleasure. We have feelings too! We don't want to be your exotic pets!_ " he exclaimed, glaring at the old man with hatred.

The woman translated then looked at Fukuzawa with a sad look. Fukuzawa looked down at Sogo who looked ready to bite his head off. He didn't let it deter him from finding out what he wanted to know.

"What are you. Tell me this instant before I get forceful." said Fukuzawa, his tone stern.

" _Get forceful then. I refuse to tell you humans anything. You make me sick. I'll maul your face off._ " Sogo swore before biting his finger.

"Look, I just want to know about your kind. I'm not interested in buying, trading, all that shady shit. In fact, how about I make you an offer?" said Fukuzawa, looking down at Sogo who drew blood from his finger.

The woman translated for Sogo then awaited his response. Sogo let go of his finger, spitting out flecks of his flesh.

" _What kind of deal?_ " asked Sogo.

"In exchange for safety and protection here amongst my men, you have to stay by my side at all times and tell me everything about you." said Fukuzawa, seeing no reason for him to reject it.

They both won. He would learn what he wanted to know and Sogo would be protected from others who want him for their personal gain. He looked at Sogo who had gone silent. Was it that much of a hard decision to make?

" _I'll take that deal on one condition: I get to do whatever I please wherever we may be and get fed proper meals._ " said Sogo, crossing his arms.

"We have ourselves a deal then." said Fukuzawa, moving back to sit down. "However, there's one thing you absolutely have to do whether you like it or not."

" _Now what?_ " Sogo whined.

"Learn Japanese. It may seem irrelevant to you, but if you want to survive around here, speaking French won't get you anywhere. Our interpreter won't always be around." said Fukuzawa, looking at Kunikida who produced learning Japanese books from behind him. "You'll be studying with Kunikida here and familiarize yourself with the language."

" _This is why I hate humans... forcing us to conform to your ridiculous customs. I'd rather be out on the streets than be domesticated._ " Sogo snapped, swatting the books out of Kunikida's hands.

Fukuzawa stopped everyone as Sogo had ran out the room.

"Let him go. He'll come to understand soon enough when someone with bad intentions scoops him up. Kunikida, fetch Shoyo and have him tail Sogo. I want frequent updates." said Fukuzawa before sending everyone out.

He knew it wasn't going to be easy, but this one was a rare kind among his own. From what he heard they were usually docile or a bit of a tsundere. Sogo was neither. He was straight feral. He wasn't afraid to harm anyone if it meant he could be left in peace. He couldn't let anyone have him. Sogo could prove useful when the time was right.


	2. Chapter 2

Fukuzawa walked into the building with Kunikida trailing behind him as always. He pushed the doors open then stood with his hands folded behind his back.

"Mr. Fukuzawa has arrived." said Kunikida.

The person turned in their seat, drumming their fingers against each other. They suddenly slammed their hands against the desk as they stood up.

"You took out my men." she said, rather angry at that fact.

"Don't worry, they'll get out in a few years. You? Can't say the same." said Fukuzawa, popping a spicy candy into his mouth.

"Excuse me? Are you eating candy while we're having a serious discussion?" she asked in disbelief.

"I believe this conversation isn't all that serious, miss. I simply came here to tell you to turn yourself in and plead guilty. Your sentence will be reduced a few years." said Fukuzawa, letting out a tired sigh.

Fukuzawa didn't flinch as she pulled out a gun and pointed it at his head. Kunikida was prepared to shoot as well.

"Down, Kunikida. She won't shoot me." said Fukuzawa, walking towards her.

"I can and will!" she yelled.

Fukuzawa was already in front of her, disarming her and tossing the gun behind him. She blinked rapidly before seeing he had seized her hand.

"Now will you cooperate?" he asked, starting to twist her hand.

"Yes, yes!" she squeaked, feeling immense pain in her wrist.

He gave her smile and started to lead her out of the company. Kunikida emptied her pockets, finding a pocket knife on her. She sucked her teeth, her backup plan having been destroyed.

"You must know this isn't my first rodeo. When you've been alive as long as I have, you learn things." he said, proceeding to snap her wrist.

She cried out in pain as Fukuzawa tossed her to the police.

"Your work is phenomenal as always yet brutal. You'd end up like her and many others if it weren't for the chief giving you special permission to operate." said the inspector to Fukuzawa.

"Pays to have connections in high places doesn't it?" said Fukuzawa before walking off with Kunikida.

"We'll send you information for any other cases." said the inspector before frowning. "He's the shadiest out of all of them..."

Kunikida closed the door then got into the driver's seat.

"Back to our base of operations?" Kunikida asked.

"No. I'm feeling a little adventurous today. Take me to... _that_ bridge." said Fukuzawa, sitting back in his seat.

"Are you sure? It doesn't exactly hold good memories." said Kunikida, already driving there anyway.

"It's a good day to reminisce is it not?" he asked, looking at Kunikida.

Kunikida remained silent, knowing it was a trick question.

✩✩✩

Kunikida pulled over and Fukuzawa got out, taking in the sight of the body of water before him. It wasn't often that Fukuzawa wanted to be anywhere near this particular bridge. It was a horrible day for their organization.

"What's Shoyo's update about Sogo?" Fukuzawa asked, walking over to the edge.

"Sir, I respectfully ask that you step back." said Kunikida, pulling him back.

"Do you really think I'll jump in? Have more faith in me." scolded Fukuzawa, moving his hands. "Now, the update."

"Well, it- Sogo has mostly been sleeping. He hasn't moved anywhere since settling down in an alley." said Kunikida, making sure he read the text right. "Sogo hasn't eaten either yet hasn't shown signs of hunger."

"Wonderful. Simply wonderful. I guess he can survive on his own." said Fukuzawa. "Tell Shoyo tomorrow is his last day tailing that thing."

"Right away." said Kunikida, letting Shoyo know.

Fukuzawa turned on his heel and started walking back towards the car. He got in and proceeded to search around for tissues. Kunikida pretended not to notice his boss crying in the back seat as he started to drive off.

"Is there anything in particular you'd like to eat, sir?" asked Kunikida.

"Surprise me. I'm not in a picky mood." responded Fukuzawa, having recovered.

"Right." said Kunikida, happy to see his boss back to himself.

✩✩✩

Shoyo yawned as he kept watch from the roof of a building. He would've preferred to have stopped now. It wasn't doing anything and didn't seem like it would any time soon. Did it not get hungry? He sat up in alert as it stretched out. It was moving. Where it was going was a mystery he intended to solve. He quietly followed him from his spot on the roof before moving onto the next. Shoyo sighed in disappointment as he just found a different spot to sleep in.

He wondered what his buddies were up to. They were probably on a more exciting mission. Here he was, stuck with babysitting. Though he felt special having been the one Fukuzawa had asked to tail it. It wasn't often Fukuzawa asked for people by name. He looked down and saw Sogo had moved without him noticing. He quickly looked around and spotted him scampering away.

"Either he knows I'm following him or there's something urgent..." muttered Shoyo, quietly following after Sogo.

✩✩✩

Fukuzawa shook the bag then frowned. He didn't have any candy left. He moved to call Kunikida then stopped as he remembered he had already told him to take it easy for a bit. He thought about Sogo and how much of a waste it was to let him go. He could've learned interesting about his kind. He wasn't that kind of person, holding someone against their will unless it was a criminal his organization was after. It was a waste of his and person's time.

Fukuzawa left his office, wandering around to see what his team was up to. He pulled a door open and saw a few firing rounds from a distance. They all stopped and greeted him before going back to training.

"Mr. Fukuzawa?" a voice called out.

"Yes? Is it important?" he asked, facing the woman.

"We just got a call from the police force. They need backup. Two criminals, four hostages, one severely injured." she reported, handing him the paper. "Do we take it?"

"You know the answer to that." said Fukuzawa, quickly walking back to his office before starting to jog.

He hurried over to his phone, calling Kunikida back in. He disliked cases like this as a lot of planning went into it. One wrong move and you'd end up with dead bodies and sorrowful families. He didn't want to see another tragedy when he had the means to prevent it.

Kunikida rushed into the room, wheezing as he had ran from the first floor. They exchanged nods before rushing down the stairs with their team all set and ready to move out.

✩✩✩

Fukuzawa stood outside the building as the police had given his team directions. Kunikida noticed he wasn't moving.

"Sir." he whispered.

"Ah, right. Let's move." said Fukuzawa, following the police to the back entrance.

"Remember, don't do anything rash. People's lives are at stake here." said the police, wary of Fukuzawa.

They quietly walked upstairs as they were apparently being held hostage in a room before being moved up to the roof.

"Sir, are you sure you're up for this? I can always go-" said Kunikida then quieted down as Fukuzawa shook his head.

"Life keeps moving with or without you. You just have to keep moving forward." he replied, continuing to climb the stairs with him.

They eventually arrived at the door to the roof. Kunikida opened it as quietly as he could and took a look to assess the situation.

"They're tied in pairs. The severely injured one seems unconscious. What should we do?" he asked, keeping the door open.

"Where's Shoyo located?" asked Fukuzawa.

"Across town. He can be here in five if I tell him to hurry." said Kunikida.

"Great. This is more important than that creature. Give him all the details." he said with a nod.

Kunikida kept watch on the criminal as they didn't seem like they'd move anytime soon. Kunikida tore his eyes away as he looked at his boss, shaking his leg. He was nervous. Soon screaming was heard along with gunshots. They left their spots and saw something attacking the criminal who was now defenseless. Kunikida and Fukuzawa swiftly took the hostages and picked up the gun the criminal dropped. Fukuzawa notified the police then looked back briefly. It was someone of Sogo's kind. How it got up to the roof was a mystery, but he couldn't feel anymore thankful that it had appeared.

Fukuzawa handed the severely injured off to the paramedics while the other three were taken away in a cop car. Kunikida started to fan Fukuzawa as he started to have shortness of breath. He led him back to the car then handed him a paper bag that he kept handy.

"Oi, geezer." a voice said from behind them.

They stepped back as a creature with striped ears and tail sat on the ground, looking at them with shining emerald eyes. It started circling them on all fours before sniffing Fukuzawa.

"I knew it. You have Sogo!" it hissed, baring it's claws.

"Your friend is not my captive. He left on his own violation. You're welcome to come search my place top to bottom." said Fukuzawa, looking it in the eyes. "Now, I'm not a big fan of referring to you all as 'it', so a pronoun and name would be most appreciated."

"Ranpo, he." said Ranpo, letting Fukuzawa go. "Is he really not your captive?"

"I know, humans are liars. That's why I invited you to come check for yourself. Though I doubt it matters. I had someone tracking your precious Sogo. He'll tell you where he last saw him." said Fukuzawa with a smile. "And there he is now."

Shoyo hurried over to him then bowed. He stood up straight and quickly gave his report.

"Now you know where he is. Go." said Fukuzawa, shooing Ranpo off.

"You're... just letting me go?" asked Ranpo in confusion.

"Well, yeah. You aren't of any concern to me. I did offer a deal to your friend to protect him but he refused to learn Japanese as a mandatory condition. Disappointing, but we move on." said Fukuzawa, getting into his car with Kunikida and Shoyo. "Oh, by the way, nice Japanese. Your buddy could use some lessons."

"Wait, could you drive me there? It'll be faster." asked Ranpo, getting a sense he could trust them.

"By all means. We already finished our business." Fukuzawa said, watching Ranpo crawl into the back with them.

Kunikida pulled off and followed the directions provided by Shoyo. Ranpo looked at the humans before sighing. This was typical Sogo, always running off without him and getting into all sorts of trouble. His tail hit Shoyo on the arm repeatedly, causing Shoyo to tuck his tail underneath him.

"Right around here." said Shoyo. "Now get out."

Fukuzawa opened the door, allowing Ranpo to get out. The car took off. He wasn't used to human kindness. He sniffed the air and followed Sogo's scent. He peered into an alley and saw Sogo. Just as he approached, Sogo was snatched up by a few guys. He quickly hid himself as they came running in his direction. He couldn't take them by himself, he'd be caught for sure. It was then he thought of the kind humans. He held a small piece of Fukuzawa's coat to his nose before following his scent.


	3. Chapter 3

Fukuzawa laughed long and hard before collecting himself. Ranpo was seriously asking him for help when Sogo clearly stated he could do fine by himself.

"What made you think I'd help him? He means nothing to me." said Fukuzawa, turning his back to Ranpo. "However, I might consider it for a price."

Ranpo got on his knees and bowed deeply.

"I'll do breeding if that's what it takes." said Ranpo full of reluctance.

"Breeding? Oh no, I want money." Fukuzawa explained, rubbing his fingertips together. "But if you can't provide money, I can have you work for me to pay it off."

"I'll do anything, please! He's my only family I have left." Ranpo begged.

"So you're related? Interesting... so, how much do you think my services would cost?" he asked, having Kunikida pull up his prices to show him after he answered.

"Would both of us working for you be enough?" replied Ranpo, clearly having no money.

"Selling your only family along with yourself. You all aren't much different from humans. Alright, you have our help. Now, tell us everything." said Fukuzawa, having Kunikida write things down.

Fukuzawa passively listened as he munched on spicy gummies. He started to get a craving for cake.

"Hey, Kunikida, lets stop for cake on the way." he said with a smile.

"But what about Sogo?" he asked.

"He's a strong boy ain't he? Saying he didn't need to learn Japanese to survive. I just want to see how tough he really is." laughed Fukuzawa, taking note of Ranpo's despair. "I'm only joking. We can get cake after we help your kin."

"Thank you... I think." said Ranpo, still confused.

✩✩✩

After hours of narrowing down organizations and places, they finally arrived in front of a humble clinic on a busy street. Ranpo followed behind Fukuzawa, wearing a hat and cape that hid his animal features.

"Oh, welcome to Ruth's Clinical. Do you have an appointment?" the man asked.

"Yeah, I called ahead of time. I'd like to see the special doctor." said Fukuzawa.

The man's eyes darted around before he slipped him a slip with a number on it. He secretly gave them directions before sending them off. Ranpo clung to Kunikida, feeling scared. What was going happen? Would there be weapons? They entered a room then went through the other door in said room, using the slip the man gave them. Fukuzawa had Kunikida stay with Ranpo as he continued ahead without them.

"Will he be okay alone?" asked Ranpo worriedly.

"We'll be in and out." replied Kunikida.

Loud sounds and glass breaking could be heard from afar. Kunikida heard his name and took off with Ranpo.

"Why are we running? Did we fail?" he asked quickly.

"We will if I don't get that car started. Now run faster." Kunikida demanded as they sped down the block.

They jumped into the car then pulled in front of the clinic. Soon Fukuzawa came out carrying Sogo. Ranpo opened the door then closed it after Fukuzawa jumped in with Sogo. Ranpo looked as Fukuzawa finally sat up, letting go of the unconscious Sogo.

"Don't forget to fill him in on everything." said Fukuzawa, keeping his hand on his thigh.

Ranpo sniffed the air then started sniffing where Fukuzawa kept his hand. Blood. He looked at Fukuzawa who didn't look as if he'd speak. He moved his hand then ripped his pants around the wound, proceeding to lick at it.

"What are you doing?" he asked, clearly uncomfortable.

"I'm cleaning it. Do you all not do this?" he asked before licking his wound again.

"Lick away then..." muttered Fukuzawa, finding it weird yet ticklish.

✩✩✩

Sogo woke up and found himself in a familiar room. A familiar face greeted him with a warm smile.

" _Ranpo? Why... What's going on? Why are we here?_ " Sogo asked worriedly. " _They're bad people._ "

" _Those so called 'bad people' saved your dumbass from becoming someone's experiment._ " Ranpo scolded angrily. " _However, they wouldn't work for free. I didn't have money, so in exchange for the help we have to work for them._ "

" _No! I refuse to help disgusting humans. They're the reason why we're dying out!_ " Sogo yelled angrily, rising to his feet.

" _So you'd rather be out in the streets, waiting for someone more dangerous to snatch you up and have their way with you!? Would you!?_ " Ranpo shouted.

Sogo quieted down, hating that Ranpo made a point. He's heard rumors about those caught by humans who knew of them. Most were used for breeding purposes and some couldn't handle it. Some couldn't breed anymore or died.

" _I'll work for him..._ " muttered Sogo.

" _And you have to learn Japanese. I'll be at all of your lessons unless he sends me out on a job._ " said Ranpo, getting on his toes to bite his ear lovingly.

Ranpo faced Fukuzawa then cleared his throat.

"And his answer is?" he asked. "If he doesn't agree, I'll have to throw both of you. Where I'll dump you is a mystery."

"He said he'll do it and learn Japanese." said Ranpo. "Once again, thank you for helping me save him..."

Fukuzawa nodded then noticed Sogo was starting to strip. Ranpo followed his gaze then started to put his shirt back on. They argued in French until Ranpo got him to heel.

"Sorry about that... We prefer to be nude... Human clothes can get itchy." said Ranpo with an apologetic look.

"Kunikida, find me a tailor." said Fukuzawa, popping spicy candy into his mouth. "Tell them we'll pay big bucks if they can create comfy clothes for these two."

Kunikida nodded then hurried off to make phone calls. Fukuzawa pulled out the learning books then approached the two.

"Since he's busy, I'll be teacher today." said Fukuzawa, looking at Sogo.

Sogo hissed, backing away from him. Ranpo scolded him then had him sit still.

" _I don't like him. He reeks!_ " Sogo spat, covering his nose.

" _You've always had a sensitive nose... what does it smell like?_ " asked Ranpo, telling Fukuzawa to wait.

" _Dirty water and dried blood... and gas..._ " replied Sogo, looking him up and down.

"Excuse me if this sounds rude but, you do shower regularly, yes?" Ranpo asked, looking at Fukuzawa.

"Yes. Is there a problem?" he asked.

"Sogo says you smell. I don't smell anything but his nose is more sensitive than most. So he doesn't want to be near you if you can't find a way to get rid of the smell." said Ranpo, rubbing Sogo's back.

"Well tell him tough luck. He's going to learn whether I smell like a billion roses or like month old fish." said Fukuzawa, opening the book. "Have him do the two l's and s: look, listen, and speak."

Ranpo nodded then had Sogo pronounce and recognize symbols. Fukuzawa quietly listened, giving input when necessary. He was a bit surprised to see Sogo catching on fast. He had Ranpo follow him so they could talk in private.

"I've wanted to know about your kind. What you're actually called, your natural habitat, diets, cognitive development, motor development." said Fukuzawa, feeling a bit excited.

"Oh, well no better way to learn than to ask directly huh." said Ranpo letting out a sigh. "You sound like you want to perform experiments on us."

"Absolutely not. I simply wish to record facts about you all. I find you... fascinating." he replied, touching Ranpo's ear.

"I'll tell you what you want to know. But first, Sogo needs to learn." said Ranpo before walking over to Sogo who started the next book in the pile.

He couldn't believe it. His one wish was going to be granted. Kunikida came back in with a short list of people who's work was credible and known for good quality.

"Bring them here ASAP. Make them sign secrecy documents as I don't need word about me keeping them spreading. Make sure you test them on secrecy as well." said Fukuzawa, handing the list back. "Just wait a bit longer, we'll create you a new comfortable wardrobe perfectly tailored to your needs."

"That's really generous... thanks." said Ranpo with a smile.

"You're employees now. All employees get equal treatment." said Fukuzawa, watching Sogo flip through a new book. "Hey, you, Sogo. How much do you know?"

"Shut up." Sogo spat in perfect Japanese.

Ranpo had him apologize then studied with him, brushing up on his own Japanese. Fukuzawa shook his head, wondering if keeping them was a smart choice. People would eventually find out and start tripping over themselves just to take them off his hands. He couldn't let them do outside jobs unless it was with a group.

"Hey, dumb and dumber. You two will be working indoors only. You'll help around the building and do everything someone asks if you. However you are allowed to refuse if it's something intimate, sexual and/or illegal. And if they tell you to die well, that's a given. Understand?" he said, looking at them.

"Yes." they responded in unison.

Sogo opened the last book and started reading, quickly flipping through it. He put it down then looked at Fukuzawa.

"Happy now? Can speak and understand it." barked Sogo.

"Decent enough. Now get to work. Also, you'll both live with me. My place is right through this door." Fukuzawa said, pointing to the wall on his right. He walked over to it then pressed on two sections of the wall. "Remember, it's these two. Don't come crying if you can't remember."

The door closed on its own. They nodded in understanding. Fukuzawa sent Sogo out then had Ranpo sit down with him.

"So, you want to know about us? We called ourselves Fluxiem." said Ranpo.

"Fluxiem. Got it." said Fukuzawa, writing it down.

"Depending on what we are, our diets vary. But we mostly enjoy the taste of human animals and human flesh. We're more inclined to eat human flesh if we're really hungry. Habitats, now that's another variable thing. See, I'm a tiger and Sogo's a marten. I would prefer a jungle like area while he prefers forests. We Fluxiems are usually docile and don't really attack unless provoked. However, there are some rare ones like Sogo who are just... feral through and through. Those types attack anyone and everyone if they deem them a threat to their peace." Ranpo explained, scratching his ear and his leg shaking as a result. "Unlike humans, our cognitive skills are pretty great. Most of us learn three languages by the time we're seven in humans years. The gifted ones learn five. Motor skills on the other hand, that takes a lot of work. Usually human children start walking between ages one and two, maybe later if they're a late bloomer. In our case, the average is five in human years. I was a late bloomer. Didn't start walking until i was six in human years."

Ranpo couldn't help but chuckle as Fukuzawa struggled to keep up. He started retelling parts slower, allowing him time to catch up. It was interesting to see someone this interested in their kind just for the sake of learning.

"Small animal based fluxiems like Sogo are dying out because of humans. They're better for breeding than fluxiems like me. Even then, we're dying out too. We honestly just want to leave in peace again but humans found out about us and our varying abilities, most of our abilities being having many similarities to human animals to an exact. Some of us have special abilities or what we like to call them, hidden talents. Mine is being able to put anyone to sleep by singing." said Ranpo, clearing his throat.

"Wait, are you going to sing? Let me get someone instead." said Fukuzawa, hurrying to get someone into his office.

"That's all I have to say about us. Well, it's more that's what I know. I wasn't really one to pay attention too much." said Ranpo with an amused chuckle.

✩✩✩

Night had fallen and Sogo had been relieved if his duties. He did a cat stretch before rubbing his eyes. He just had to find his way back to the old man's office.

Sogo leaned against a wall as he looked around. Where was his office? He started opening doors, feeling a bit panicked. Why was the place so large? People could easily get lost like he was. He bumped into a familiar face.

"Health me." he asked, clasping his hands together.

"Health you? I'm not sure what that means..." they said with a dismissive look.

"No, no. Health me. Old man office." he said, hoping he sounded coherent.

"Oh, you want to see Fukuzawa? He should have retired by now. Try again tomorrow." they said, walking around him.

"Wait!" he said then groaned in frustration.

What was the point? They didn't understand him. The studying wasn't helping anything. He curled up on the floor, giving up and deciding to sleep on the floor in the hall. Kunikida rounded the corner and saw a tail swishing around down the hall.

"What are you doing out here? Did you get the boot?" he asked, hovering over him.

"Lost. Health me, please." he asked, seeing Kunikida was a competent person.

"And this is why we don't skim through things. Come on, I'll take you back to his office. And do try to remember the route." said Kunikida, offering him his hand.

Kunikida opened the door to Fukuzawa's office then led Sogo over to the wall. Sogo looked at him, wondering why he was just standing there.

"Aren't you going to open it? He did show you how, right?" Kunikida asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sogo nodded then stared at the wall. He wasn't paying attention so of course he wouldn't remember. He figured Ranpo would be with him to open it. He slowly reached up and pressed on a section of the wall. Nothing happened. Kunikida watched him try before sighing heavily.

"You do realize the password for getting in changes daily, so at least tomorrow you can pay attention and remember that day's password." said Kunikida before putting his phone to his ear. "Sorry to bother you so late, sir. I've picked up your other stray. Yes. He was planning to sleep in the hall and after bringing him here, he doesn't know the password you showed him. Certainly."

Sogo watched him hang up then look at the wall.

" _The hell is going on? What all did he even say?_ " whispered Sogo, only understanding a bit of what Kunikida said.

The wall suddenly started to move and soon Fukuzawa could be seen from behind it wearing something completely different than his usual wear.

"I told you yet you didn't listen. I ought to have you spend the night in the office." said Fujuzawa with a shake of his head.

He stepped aside and let Sogo up. He thanked Kunikida before heading up after Sogo.

" _Sogo! There you are! I was wondering what happened to you._ " said Ranpo, tearing into the fatty meat Fukuzawa had given him.

" _Look at you, already domesticated. Next thing you know he'll be asking you to breed._ " spat Sogo, sitting beside him.

" _Please, he's not interested in breeding. I didn't tell him about it either so it's not like he'll try anything._ " said Ranpo, not quite denying he's been domesticated.

" _So you admit it. He's domesticated you. Come on, we can't stay here. Soon he'll be making ridiculous demands of you. What if he wants to breed with you?_ " Sogo fussed, glaring daggers into Fukuzawa's back.

" _I don't think I'd mind it. The cubs would probably be pretty tough._ " joked Ranpo, infuriating Sogo further.

If he were to be honest, a part of him wouldn't have minded if Fukuzawa asked him. He sensed good genes from him. He offered Sogo some of his meat then frowned as he had walked away.

" _Sogo, I know you're hungry. I was only joking about the breeding. Come eat. I don't want you to starve._ " said Ranpo, chasing after him.

Fukuzawa finished his tea then watched the two Fluxiems argue in French once more. He wouldn't be able to get any sleep if they kept being at odds half of the time.

"Hey, both of you shut up and just eat. Now, you have two options. Option one is both of you sleeping in the spare room that has nothing in it since I had plans to rework the room, or option two, sleep with me." said Fukuzawa, knowing the last part could be misunderstood.

" _He gave us two options. We can share a completely empty room or sleep in his room._ " explained Ranpo. " _What do you want to do?_ "

" _I don't want to sleep with him. I'm fine with an empty room._ " replied Sogo.

"I'll sleep with you. He wants the empty room." said Ranpo.

"You, come with me." said Fukuzawa, gesturing for Sogo to follow him.

He opened the door and revealed the empty room. Sogo stepped inside alone. He looked at Ranpo who waved as the door closed. Ranpo wasn't joining him? He felt betrayed. Weren't they in it together? He curled up on the floor, the moonlight filtering into the room through the window.

Fukuzawa opened the door to his room and Ranpo looked around for a comfortable spot to sleep in. Fukuzawa climbed into bed then cleared his throat.

"You can sleep anywhere but do not, and I mean, **do not** break anything in this room. I will have your head if you do." he warned, getting comfortable.

"Then... sleeping here should be safest." said Ranpo, curling up next to Fukuzawa.

He simply rolled onto his side, keeping his back to Ranpo. Just as he was about to drift off, a small knock was heard on his door. He sighed heavily then went to see what it was.

"Oh? I thought you wanted the empty room." he said, crossing his arms.

"Lonely..." muttered Sogo, not exactly wanting to be apart from Ranpo. "And cold."

"Hm, I'd really like to let you in, but you made your choice. Next time, don't act so haughty and full of yourself." said Fukuzawa, closing the door in his face.

Sogo growled then scratched at his door before storming off. Where was the kindness Ranpo so fondly talked about? He was nothing but a mean old man who lived a lonely life. He sat down on the floor, drawing invisible circles on the floor. He didn't really want to isolate himself, it was just something he was used to doing. Constantly on the run and developing trust issues, it wasn't something he could fix easily.


	4. Chapter 4

**~Time skip: 1 week~**

Sogo quietly worked as Ranpo happily interacted with those around them while working. His Japanese had improved slightly, but people still misunderstood him. Everyone liked Ranpo. Was it because he was friendly? Smart? Charismatic? Attractive? His emotions became visible as his ears and tail drooped. The only people who talked to him were the old man, Kunikida and Ranpo. What was he doing wrong?

"Hey, Sogo. Could you pass me the lettuce?" a woman asked.

He picked up the bowl and brought it over to her. She gave him a weak smile before turning her back to him. Why did everyone react that way when he got close? He walked over to Ranpo and pulled him off to the side.

" _Why does everyone talk to you? What about me? What's wrong with me?_ " he asked.

" _You mean other than the fact you're scowling like you're ready to hurt someone? The fact you can't spell Japanese well and people often misunderstand what you mean. Oh and, word has gotten around about how you viciously attacked their boss._ " said Ranpo giving him a pitying look.

" _So... I can't make friends...?_ " he asked quietly.

" _You can. Just gotta change your attitude. Humans see others as approachable if you're happy and smiling. Now I'm not saying you have to change yourself entirely, just speak in a happier tone, throw in a smile here and there. Also, you'll have to you know, not call people names._ " Ranpo suggested. " _Do that and I'm certain someone will want to befriend you._ "

Sogo took Ranpo's advice to heart as he continued to work in the kitchen. People did stop giving him looks and quickly turning their backs to him, but none seemed interested in starting conversation. Was he still doing something wrong? Someone tapped him on his shoulder then gave him a smile.

"Here, mind tasting this?" he asked, holding out a cookie.

"It... um... good good." he said, giving him a smile and a thumbs up.

"So... what are you? They don't look like fake ears and tail. And your Japanese is... iffy." he said, eating a cookie as well.

He looked towards Ranpo, wondering what he'd say in this situation.

"Cosplayer!" he said, his ears twitching.

"Ah, one of those... Well, tell me all about your cosplaying later. Let's finish up the cooking otherwise Mr. Fukuzawa will explode." he said, patting him on his shoulder.

Sogo got back to work, feeling a bit happy.

✩✩✩

Sogo followed Ranpo as they were sent to meet with the tailors. They entered the room and four tailors had two outfits waiting for them.

"So you two are the ones we were designing for. Are you both cosplayers?" one asked.

"Ah, yes... But, how do you know our measurements...?" Ranpo asked.

"Mr. Fukuzawa gave them to us. Come try on the outfits. Start with them." they said, gesturing to the one at the other end.

Ranpo and Sogo took the clothes off the rack then went behind the curtains set up for them to change. Sogo hardly got the shirt on before he chucked it off. Ranpo gave him a look before putting on his. It was more itchy than their usual wear. Ranpo stepped out and shook his head, explaining it was too itchy. The tailor covered their face in shame. Ranpo took the next two and headed back behind the curtain.

" _Please tell me these will be better._ " said Sogo taking the slightly bigger outfit.

He started putting the shirt on and found it fine. It wasn't itchy but wasn't comfortable. It felt a bit stiff. He took the outfit off, displeased with the results. Ranpo felt the same way.

"These aren't any good either. I'm sorry." said Ranpo, taking the third tailor's outfits to try on. "But the designs are nice though."

Sogo took the new outfit and started to put on the shirt. He blinked before putting on the pants. The hole made for his tail didn't irritate it in the slightest.

" _Wow, I really like this fabric... I can move around easily and it doesn't itch. It's soft and comfy._ " said Sogo, smiling softly.

" _I agree. We should tell Fukuzawa this tailor is good. Should we check out the last one?_ " asked Ranpo, putting his hands in the pockets.

" _Might as well. They did go through the trouble._ " said Sogo, watching Ranpo leave then come back with new outfits. " _Whoa, the design is cool._ "

They put the new outfit on then exchanged looks. This was the best out of all. They moved from behind the curtain and went to the last two tailors, telling them how much they loved the feel of the fabric against their skin. The door to the room opened and Kunikida had come in with a stack of papers.

"Kunikida, we like these two, this one especially." said Ranpo, gesturing to the tailor behind him.

"I see. You two, go home. You'll be paid for your time. You two come with me so we can draft up a contract for you." said Kunikida, getting everyone moving. "Ranpo, Sogo. Mr. Fukuzawa wants you both to help out in the garden in the backyard. And I suggest you put your spare outfits away."

Soon they were the only two left in the room. They looked over their outfits once more before getting excited all over again.

" _See, I told you they weren't bad people. Bad people wouldn't personally hire tailors to make clothing specifically for us._ " said Ranpo, ruffling Sogo's hair.

" _I guess you have a point... I don't get why I keep smelling those smells on the old man. He did shower this morning._ " muttered Sogo, walking with Ranpo back to Fukuzawa's office.

" _Maybe we should start spraying perfume or something up your nose. Think that'll mask it?_ " joked Ranpo, opening the door to his office. "Hi, Fukuzawa!"

"Ranpo, feral child." said Fukuzawa, popping candy into his mouth.

Sogo moved to tear into him only to feel Ranpo hold him back by his tail. Fukuzawa laughed loudly at the sight. Getting a rise out of Sogo and being protected by Ranpo was going to become his favorite pastime. Ranpo let him go then walked up to him.

"We want to put these clothes away. Two of the tailors were good. Kunikida's talking to them as we speak." said Ranpo, his tail swishing excitedly behind him.

"I see. Be my guest. The two below today." said Fukuzawa before going back to looking over papers.

Sogo watched Ranpo's tail move around. He didn't like this at all. Ranpo opened the door and Sogo followed behind him.

" _You like that old man don't you?_ " Sogo asked quietly.

" _Huh? Yeah, of course. He helped me rescue you. And if you add in the fact he's giving us something to do, food to eat and a place to stay, I'd have to be crazy not to like him._ " reasoned Ranpo, not entirely getting what Sogo was trying to say.

" _Well yes, but you know what I mean. Your tail is giving you away._ " said Sogo, having Ranpo put his clothes away.

" _Please, I have no interest in Fukuzawa. I'd like a nice woman to settle down with and hopefully have a few Fluxiem offspring._ " said Ranpo, walking out of Fukuzawa's room. " _You know I've always been a family guy._ "

" _But you know well enough it's not impossible with a male. I'm just worried about you, okay? Humans are always looking for ways that things can benefit them, no matter what has to be done. I don't want you to get hurt..._ " said Sogo, holding him back from going down the stairs. " _Promise me you won't fall for him..._ "

" _I promise. Now come on, I'm sure there's still work to be done. Plus you have to study up on Japanese._ " said Ranpo, leading Sogo downstairs.

"Ah, great timing you two. Seems like Kunikida is ready for the Japanese lesson today. I have some other business to attend to so I won't be present." said Fukuzawa, putting on his jacket. "I hope to hear you both didn't give him any problems when I come back. Specifically looking at you, feral."

" _Stop calling me that!_ " he barked in French, finding it easier.

"Take care!" said Ranpo, smiling happily.

Kunikida started the lesson, showing Sogo where he could improve. He soon gave him worksheets then felt Ranpo tug on his sleeve.

"Would you like some?" he asked, showing him the worksheets.

"Oh, no... I just wanted to talk privately." said Ranpo, pulling him off to the side. He glanced at Sogo before looking at Kunikida. "How long have you worked for Fukuzawa?"

"I'd say about half a decade. Is there something you want to know that you're afraid to ask him?" Kunikida asked, hitting the bullseye.

"What's his first name? Birthday? His likes? Dislikes? Favorite animal?" Ranpo questioned, looking at Kunikida earnestly.

"Yukichi, January 10th, anything spicy and tart, and I would have to say cats. His dislikes are rather specific... bland food, dripping faucets, traffic, tourists, injustice, Jehovah's Witness, telemarketers, and goth things. There's more but those are too personal." said Kunikida. "Are you planning to get him a birthday gift? It's always a good idea to plan ahead. It is a little over five months away."

"Fukuzawa Yukichi... Do you think he'll let me call him by his first name?" asked Ranpo, noticing Sogo was looking at them. "I think he's done. We should go back over..."

Sogo stared at Ranpo, wondering what they talked about. He'd ask Kunikida later when Ranpo wasn't around. Kunikida checked over his work, having him redo questions he got wrong.

✩✩✩

Fukuzawa entered the small mansion, having finished his outside business. He was feeling tired from having to deal with idiots most of the day and couldn't wait to go lie down. He checked his watch and took note of the silence. Most had gone home.

He finally reached his office then clapped, turning on his lamps. There lied Ranpo atop his desk with what looked like cake. Did he want to ask? Not exactly.

"I figured you would've been getting ready to sleep." said Fukuzawa, approaching his desk.

"I don't mind staying up a little later. Here, have some. Some of the kitchen staff helped me make it." said Ranpo, holding it up for him to taste.

Fukuzawa took a piece and put it in his mouth. He blinked rapidly, not expecting such a taste. He swallowed, cutting the cake down the middle and seeing the culprit.

"Wasabi filled cake? I love me some spicy food and sweet cake but together? I just learned first hand that they certainly don't go together." said Fukuzawa, coughing. "But thank you for the effort."

Ranpo's ears and tail drooped at the news. He was certain it would taste good. He and the staff had balanced the amount of sweet and spicy to be about even. He briefly froze at the feeling of something touching his head. His emerald eyes met Fukuzawa's sky blue ones.

"If you want to know what kind of spicy food I like, just ask next time." said Fukuzawa, ruffling his hair before heading off to open the door.

Ranpo touched his head as his tail stood up straight. Fukuzawa turned around then looked at him.

"Are you coming?" he asked, gesturing towards the now open door.

Ranpo hopped off his desk and ascended the stairs with him, his tail moving around wildly. It stood straight up whenever Fukuzawa looked at him before moving wildly again.

"You can go ahead of me. Gonna do a bit of late night reading." said Fukuzawa, taking papers out of his bag. "Is Sogo sleeping in the empty room?"

Ranpo hurried off to check then came back with his report.

"He is." said Ranpo.

"Sogo's prideful isn't he? Won't admit when he's wrong, won't ask for help, cares more about his image than what needs to be done. How has he survived all this time and not end up a breeding machine?" asked Fukuzawa, making marks on the paper. "Tell me, since you're kin."

"I don't really know either... His parents were really nice people. How they ended up with a son like him is beyond me. Even his siblings were kind. I guess his sensitive nose, ferocity and hidden talent have kept him afloat." reasoned Ranpo, sitting beside Fukuzawa.

"What exactly is his hidden talent?" he asked, putting yet another marked paper down.

"I've only seen it once but... I think it has to do with his digestive system. I could be wrong." replied Ranpo, rubbing his head against Fukuzawa's thigh. "Don't you want to know about me too?"

"Alright, I think it's bedtime for a certain kitty cat." said Fukuzawa, picking him up and carrying him to his bedroom.

He dropped him on his bed then left the room. Ranpo stared at the door, his sadness clearly visible.


	5. Chapter 5

Sogo woke up and stretched out, the sunlight piercing through the windows. Tonight for sure he'd sleep in Fukuzawa's room. He quietly left the room then noticed it was quiet. He peered into Fukuzawa's room and saw only Ranpo lying in bed. He moved to the kitchen and saw Fukuzawa fast asleep at the table. Sogo stealthily moved closer to get a closer look. He could see a drool puddle underneath.

Sogo turned around, moving his tail underneath his nose. He giggled silently, watching him scrunch his nose. He finally sneezed, waking himself up.

"Feral, you're awake. Did I sleep out here...? Ah, my work..." he said, only briefly acknowledging his presence before thinking only about work.

Ranpo came waddling into the kitchen, still half asleep.

"Can you make us breakfast...?" Ranpo asked through a yawn.

"Can't. I have unfinished work to complete and it's going to drive me crazy if I don't complete it." said Fukuzawa, getting straight to work.

Ranpo sighed, going through the refrigerator and deciding to make breakfast himself. Sogo felt left out. Ranpo didn't even greet him like he usually did.

"Hello? I exist too. Me." said Sogo in Japanese.

They looked at him then went back to what they were doing. It ticked him off.

"Look at me! I am here!" he fussed, seconds away from ruining things.

" _Sogo, instead of throwing a tantrum, why don't you help me make breakfast or I don't know, go help the staff like we're supposed to. We aren't back home anymore. We have to adapt. If you can't do that then you're better off staying holed up in that empty room._ " snapped Ranpo, getting tired of Sogo's attitude. " _I'm starting to regret going the extra mile to save your ungrateful ass._ "

Sogo blinked, clearly hurt by Ranpo's words. He bit down hard on his lip before fleeing down the stairs. Fukuzawa looked up and back at Ranpo who shook his head in disappointment.

"What are you going to do if he gets captured again?" he asked.

"Let it happen. He needs to grow up. He can't act however he wants anymore... People are still after us and we have to hold up our end of the deal with you. If he can't do something as simple as adapting to how things run here, he's better off becoming a breeding machine." said Ranpo, slowly poking at the eggs in the pan. "I want him to adapt..."

"And what you said to him is going to help? Though, I have no idea what you said, but it must've been horrible if it made that feral child run away." reasoned Fukuzawa with a shrug.

✩✩✩

Sogo climbed up on the roof then let his tears fall. How could Ranpo say something like that? Couldn't he see he was trying? He was learning Japanese for heaven's sake. He was different from him. He didn't get along easily with others. His natural instinct was to fight. He had trust issues because of humans. They grew up differently at that. Ranpo had easy living being one of four. He was one of seven and his family was split apart because of humans. He had barely gotten to know them when the split happened. Ranpo got to stay with his until they passed on from natural causes.

He quietly watched people work in the garden in the back. He was told gardening was a thing to do if you wanted to feel at peace. He climbed down the back of the house and approached the workers. They jumped in fright before realizing which one he was.

"Uh, how can we help you? Were you sent here...?" the man asked, looking at the woman.

"No, I want help. Okay?" he asked.

"Sure... you can... water those plants back there. Don't overwater them, please." the woman said, handing him the watering can. "I repeated, do not overwater."

He walked over to the dirt surrounded by bricks and started to pour. How much was overwatering? He stopped pouring, wondering if he had gone over. He started watering the others before looking back at the workers. They looked like they were having fun, so why wasn't he? He walked over to them then quietly watched them work.

"Do you have something to ask...?" questioned the woman, not fond of how he was looking at them.

"I want to watch you. Humans said gardening relaxing and peaceful." he said, meeting their eyes. "I want those."

"Well, you have to actually enjoy doing it first. If you don't then there's no point." said the man. "Judging from how you look, you don't exactly enjoy this do you?"

He shook his head. He was more interested in doing what the tailors did and making art. The duo nodded then sent him off. He just had to find the tailors and ask if they'd let him help.

✩✩✩

"You want to sew...? It's not easy work you know. It takes time and lots of practice." said one of the tailors.

Fukuzawa had permitted to them to stay in to work as he wanted them to make an entire line of seasonal outfits for Ranpo and Sogo. Sogo was handed two small pieces of fabric, a needle and thread. They wrote down instructions before showing him how to do single stitch sewing.

"Do a few of these and then we can talk about doing something a bit bigger. And remember, keep as straight as possible." they said before going back to work.

Sogo often pricked himself but overall seemed to be having a good time. His stitching became straighter the more he practiced. He felt immensely satisfied about his small achievement. Was this what having a hobby felt like? He loved it. He hurried over to them, excitedly showing them his progress. They gave him a bit of praise, impressed with how fast he picked up on it. The door opened and they quickly stood up and greeted the visitor.

"So this is where you disappeared to." said Fukuzawa, standing in the doorway with Ranpo and Kunikida. "I never took you to do something delicate and dainty."

" _Fukuzawa has an outside job for us._ " said Ranpo, clapping excitedly.

Sogo put down his work, quietly asking if he could come back. They happily agreed then sent him over to Fukuzawa.

" _What are we doing?_ " Sogo asked as he followed Fukuzawa and Kunikida.

" _Look, as much as I don't mind talking in French, we have to use Japanese. It'll help you get better._ " said Ranpo, letting out a sigh. "And I want to apologize for earlier..."

"It hurt... You hurt me..." said Sogo with a frown.

"I know and I'm sorry. I just... I just want you to realize things. We need to cooperate with Mr. Fukuzawa if we want to live long lives." said Ranpo before lowering his voice. "We can trust him."

"Trust!? Absurd!" Sogo hissed, still not seeing what Ranpo was.

"Give it a chance, Sogo. Maybe if you stopped being so hostile towards him, he'll stop being a jerk to you." Ranpo suggested before catching up with Fukuzawa.

Sogo stared at Ranpo who seemed to be enjoying himself. Fukuzawa never treated him kindly. It wasn't like he wanted him to, the man was rude, waking him up from naps and forcing him to learn a language. He wasn't kind, threatening to throw both of them out if he didn't agree to work and learn. Fukuzawa didn't deserve his respect. He then thought of the good things Ranpo pointed out that he's done. Fukuzawa felt a tap on his shoulder and looked to see Sogo walking beside him.

"Oh? So you're approaching me?" he asked, wondering what he had to say.

"I'm sorry." he said.

"You don't look nor sound it. Apology denied." he responded.

Sogo was exasperated. Here he was, trying to show he was sorry yet he just shot him down without batting an eyelash. Fukuzawa clearly had it out for him alone. He was starting to think Fukuzawa didn't want him.

"You don't... don't... You don't like me!" he complained, glaring at him.

"Really? How long did that take you to figure out, genius? What kind of person likes someone who sunk their teeth into their flesh, drawing blood and eating a piece of their ear? Exactly, no one." said Fukuzawa with an upset look. "I'm not the petty type of person, but I'd consider forgiving you if I received some compensation for putting up with your feral bullshit."

Sogo looked to Ranpo who was too enamored by him. He kept quiet as he saw this as a losing battle. He stopped walking. None of them stopped.

"Sogo, lets go. Unless you have something else to say?" said Fukuzawa, slowing down.

"I am finished." he said, opening a window and jumping out.

Ranpo blinked before rushing over to the window. Sogo was already dashing down the block. He looked back at Fukuzawa who shook his head.

"Impulsive. Well, Ranpo. Since your end of the deal isn't being held up, I'm afraid it's back to the dangerous streets with you." said Fukuzawa, snapping his fingers and a bunch of people soon surrounded them. "Unless... you can convince that feral to come back."

Ranpo silently thought. He had no problems with how he's been living. It was Sogo. He was too used to being wild and being able to do as he wished, which included how he spoke and treated others. He didn't receive much of parental guidance as he was stripped of them pretty young. He wasn't confident in bringing Sogo back.

"I'll leave..." muttered Ranpo, hanging his head low. "Thank you for everything you've done up until now."

Ranpo walked himself out, his chest paining him greatly. He was going to kill Sogo. He had cost him everything. Just when he found them a decent place, he had to go and mess shit up. It wasn't long before he picked up Sogo's scent and went chasing after him.

"Sir, was it wise to just let them go?" Kunikida asked, walking with him.

"I suppose. Ranpo already told me all I wanted to know. I have no particular use for them." replied Fukuzawa, getting into the car. "What they do now is solely dependent on them."

"Sir, if I may give my own opinion." asked Kunikida, pulling off. Fukuzawa gave him the floor. "You're much too harsh with Sogo. His attitude may not be the best, but you don't completely know him and why he acts so."

"And? Do you think I got where I am by being understanding of people with shitty personalities? I'd be lying dead in a ditch ." said Fukuzawa, putting his foot down. "If he refuses to change, then I can't be bothered to treat him the same as Ranpo."

Kunikida remained silent as they drove down the street. Despite all of that, he truly believed he just needed to get Sogo to open up to him. After watching Sogo for a bit, it was glaringly obvious who the favorite was out of the two. Ranpo had what Sogo lacked, mostly being social skills. Everyone saw him as unapproachable. He made a different turn.

"Kunikida?" called out Fukuzawa.

"Forgive me for my imprudence, but I can't sit idle and let those two off on their own." he answered, searching the area.

"So you're telling me that these two Fluxiems are more important than busting a drug operation?" asked Fukuzawa.

Kunikida didn't respond as he kept his eyes peeled for them. Fukuzawa sighed then took out his phone.

✩✩✩

Sogo sat on a trash can as he kept himself from shedding tears. He just couldn't adapt like Ranpo wanted him to. It was awfully suffocating in that place, having only two people he could really talk to. Was he that unpleasant to be around? He looked down at his outfit, remembering how happy he got when he first put it on. It was one of the rare times he felt cared for.

Fukuzawa probably was nice, but they couldn't see it in each other from their first meeting. He doubted he'd be given another chance after walking out. He then remembered the deal. Ranpo would be kicked out as well. He had to find them and convince them to keep Ranpo.

"Sogo!" Ranpo roared, tackling him to the ground.

Passerby gasped as Ranpo bared his claws, ready to sink them into him. Sogo pushed him off and started to run. He soon started running on all fours, finding it faster.

" _Ranpo, I'm sorry! I was just about to go talk to them! I know how much you like it there!_ " he shouted, seeing Ranpo closing in on him.

" _If you knew why did you run, huh!? Did you forget what he told us? If you leave, I get kicked out too!_ " Ranpo roared angrily, catching Sogo by his tail with his teeth. " _I was finally off these grimy streets and you had to ruin it with your shitty personality! I regret saving you from those people! I should've left you!_ "

Sogo covered his face, feeling Ranpo biting into his arm and ripping off flesh. Some passerby started to record, a few calling authorities as Ranpo relentlessly attacked at Sogo.

" _I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..._ " Sogo whispered, feeling immense pain in his arms.

"Alright, nothing to see here. Keep it moving." said voices.

He soon stopped feeling Ranpo's teeth sinking into his bleeding body. He opened his eyes and saw Kunikida holding an enraged Ranpo who took to biting his arm. Fukuzawa soon appeared over him.

"Had I known he'd snap and maul you to death, I might have reconsidered my consequence." said Fukuzawa, looking at Sogo's bleeding arms. "Come."

Sogo felt Fukuzawa lift him into his arms and carry him back to his car. He was placed up front while he sat in the back with Ranpo who calmed from head pats and ear scratches.

"You came to us..." commented Sogo, finding it unbelievable.

"Let's just say I convinced Mr. Fukuzawa." said Kunikida, treating Sogo's wounds. "I'm a bit glad we did after witnessing such a scene..."

"I say we should've seen if Ranpo reached his face or not." said Fukuzawa, draping an arm over a now sleeping Ranpo.

"Anyway, you're both being given another chance. However, your mission today is canceled. Neither of you are in a condition to work." said Kunikida, starting the car and taking off.

Sogo looked at his bandaged arms then back at Ranpo. He could feel Ranpo's anguish in every bite. He could see the sadness in his eyes every time he looked. He had almost ruined everything.

✩✩✩

Sogo woke up, feeling something touching his bandages. He saw Ranpo gently licking at his arms with tears at the edge of his eyes.

"I'm sorry... I flew off the handle. I shouldn't have attacked you, especially in the open..." apologized Ranpo, massaging his arms. "I'm an awful person..."

"I am bad, not you." said Sogo, hugging Ranpo.

Fukuzawa entered the room, carrying disinfectants and clean bandages. It was then Sogo realized he was in Fukuzawa's room.

"Arms." he said.

Sogo lifted one arm then watched as he delicately undid his bandages. He winced as he put on disinfectant before starting to wrap his arm again. He started to do the same with his other arm.

"Thank you." said Sogo softly.

Fukuzawa didn't say anything as he finished putting on his bandages. He left the room. He looked at Ranpo who stared at the door that Fukuzawa left through.

"Ranpo... you heart Fukuzawa..." he muttered, glancing at his tail.

" _Fine, I do. A little. I want to breed with him..._ " confessed Ranpo, lying on his stomach. " _It's hard fighting my instincts._ "

" _I thought we weren't speaking in French anymore._ " mentioned Sogo in confusion. " _But why him? What's good about him? I bet he has bad genes._ "

" _I don't want him to hear... What's good about him? Well, he's handsome, pretty strong, good personality and well off. I can happily raise cubs in this kind of environment._ " said Ranpo, looking at Sogo as he resisted the urge to dry hump the bed. " _I also know he's human so the likelihood of having a Fluxiem offspring is less than 50% guaranteed but... I don't mind taking that chance._ "

Sogo looked at Ranpo who truly seemed into the man that was Fukuzawa. He lied back down, a small part of him wondering what it was like to find someone he'd want to breed with.


	6. Chapter 6

**~Time skip: 3 weeks~**

Sogo quietly worked on his Japanese then glanced at Ranpo who stared at a picture of Fukuzawa. He was surprised by how long he's gone without giving in to his instincts. But he knew well enough. Ranpo was sure to crack one of these days. He went back to working as he could feel Kunikida's eyes on him.

"Kunikida, when is Yukichi coming back?" Ranpo asked, his tail swishing happily.

"About an hour. I suppose you have something you want to ask him?" asked Kunikida.

"Nope. I'm just going to go nap. Been feeling rather sleepy lately." replied Ranpo, opening the door and heading upstairs.

"I think... I understand." said Sogo, finishing up his last question.

Kunikida looked his work over then let out a satisfied grunt. He finally got everything right on his first try.

"Tomorrow we'll start learning how to apply what you know into abbreviations, internet slang and understanding dialects from other places." said Kunikida, granting him freedom.

Sogo hurried off to the room for the tailors, eager to start on his project. He pushed on the door but it wouldn't budge. He looked up and saw the sign. It read it big symbols, "IN CRUNCH TIME. COME AGAIN NEXT WEEK". Sogo frowned then walked away. He figured he'd take a nap with Ranpo until Fukuzawa gave them work.

He climbed the stairs to Fukuzawa's hidden home then stopped as he heard sounds. He followed it to Fukuzawa's room and clearly identified aforementioned sounds. He cracked the door open slightly, catching a glimpse of Ranpo humping one of the pillows. He decided to turn a blind eye and move to the empty room down the hall. Thankfully the sounds became muffled once he closed the door.

✩✩✩

Sogo felt his body being shaken, forcing him awake. It was Ranpo. He backed up, looking him over.

"What's wrong?" asked Ranpo. Sogo merely imitated him then crossed his arms. "Oh, you saw that... Well that's embarrassing..."

"Why don't you just talk to him?" Sogo suggested, not wanting another experience.

"He's not interested, remember? All I can do is hump pillows, imagining what it's like... I'm sure it'll go away eventually." said Ranpo with a half hearted smile. "It just wasn't meant to be..."

"Does it have to be him?" asked Sogo.

"Huh? What do you mean?" he asked.

"What if you did it with me? Maybe you can relieve yourself then." said Sogo, starting to take off his clothes.

"No, don't do that. That'll leave a bad taste in my mouth. Thank you for the concern though." responded Ranpo, lifting Sogo's sweats. He rested his head on his lap then purred lovingly. "This is enough."

The door opened and Fukuzawa looked at them while tapping his foot. They knew what came next.

"Let's go, you gotta earn your bread and butter." said Fukuzawa.

"Fukuzawa." Sogo called out. Fukuzawa allowed him to continue. "Ranpo needs you... He wants to breed with you."

Ranpo sat up and punched Sogo in the face. How could he just expose him like that? Did he not listen to a word he said?

"What happens if his need goes unsolved?" Fukuzawa challenged.

"Well... his desire will keep rising until he loses his sense of self and humps everything in sight. He might become a bit violent." said Sogo, earning himself another punch.

"Please ignore him. I'll be fine." Ranpo said.

"Ranpo, I'll satisfy your needs. However, I won't claim responsibility if anything were to happen." said Fukuzawa, crossing his arms.

Ranpo's tail swished in glee as his fantasy would come true. He was a bit disappointed that he wouldn't claim responsibility, but his chances of conceiving were pretty low anyway. Sogo looked at Ranpo worriedly, wondering what he'd do if he did end up with cubs.

✩✩✩

Sogo quietly worked with Kunikida, wondering what Ranpo was up to.

"Sogo, these papers need to be delivered today." Kunikida reminded him.

"I'm sorry. Hey, Kunikida, has Fukuzawa ever loved someone?" questioned Sogo.

"I'm not authorized to discuss his love life." responded Kunikida. "He strictly forbade it."

"How about you?" he asked.

"I've had a few girlfriends. Most were great, some not so much." said Kunikida with a shake of his head. "Please do finish up."

Sogo started to work again, finding himself thinking about relationships. He pushed the thoughts aside, humming a song his older brother had taught him. Tear droplets fell onto the papers as the song brought back painful memories. Kunikida took the papers away, finishing up for him.

"I'm sorry... I'm supposed to be helping but I'm useless today." said Sogo with a sigh. "I think I'm going to get some fresh air."

Sogo quietly entered the backyard, climbing one of the few trees and resting on a branch. Ever since they were brought back, he made it his mission to behave from then on, seeing they probably wouldn't be given another chance and feeling guilty for his attitude. He's definitely noticed a change with how others interacted him. No one seemed afraid to greet him anymore and actually wanted to have conversations.

"So this is where you ran off to." said a voice.

"Mr. Yoshida..." muttered Sogo, looking down at him.

"I have a delivery for you from Mr. Fukuzawa. You and Ranpo are to wear them and never take them off. The moment you do, well, you're on your own." said Shoyo, having him come down.

Sogo opened it and saw a necklace sitting comfortable. He picked it up and put it on.

"I never took him for the generous type." commented Sogo, looking it over.

"You've been here for over a month now. Surely you do understand what's truly going on." said Shoyo before walking off.

Sogo looked it over, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. He thought about Shoyo's words and the necklace. Then it hit him.

"Tracking..." he whispered.

He wasn't too surprised but now felt as if Fukuzawa would raise hell for every move he made. He looked it over again, wondering where the tracking device was. The small round jewel shone in the sunlight, bearing its beauty for all to see. It was most likely inside the jewel.

"Oh? What pretty necklace. It's the same color as your eyes." the female gardener pointed out, having noticed the exchange. "Gift from Mr. Fukuzawa?"

"Eh... more like leash." he responded, flicking the small jewel.

"Ah, just goes to show he cares. He never does anything that wouldn't benefit anyone. Now if you don't mind, you're blocking the plants' sunlight." she commented, shooing him backwards.

✩✩✩

Sogo entered Fukuzawa's office then noticed Ranpo off sleeping to the side. He didn't seem to notice his presence. That or he was purposefully ignoring him.

"Fukuzawa." he called out, sitting in front of his desk.

"Oh, you're here. Great." he said, taking a piece of candy and throwing it at Ranpo. "Get up, you've had enough rest."

Ranpo did a cat stretch before sitting beside Sogo. Sogo started to sniff him, sensing something different. He wasn't giving off his scent anymore.

"Ranpo... did you...?" he asked with big eyes.

"Listen up. I have an outside job for you both. Shoyo will be tagging along as back up, so you're primarily doing all of the work." said Fukuzawa, cutting off their idle chatter. "You're going to be taking this child from that place and delivering them here. I permit you to use any means necessary, but only kill as a last resort."

"So, you think we're the right ones for the job?" asked Ranpo with sparkling eyes.

"This is a minor case. If you both do well with this, I may think about assigning you to bigger ones." said Fukuzawa, handing Ranpo the information. "Now go."

Ranpo nodded, dragging Sogo by his wrist as he dashed out the door.

"Can you believe it? We're finally being given outside work!" said Ranpo excitedly.

"There has to be a catch. Didn't he say we wouldn't be given any?" Sogo mentioned.

"Now that I think about it..." he muttered, looking over the information. "I don't think he's messing with us. I'm aware humans can replicate things to seem real, but I'm trusting my gut." said Ranpo before running on all fours.

Sogo didn't say anything else as he followed behind Ranpo.

✩✩✩

They solidified their plan, having Sogo do the attacking due to his feral nature. Sogo looked back and saw Shoyo chilling off to the side with a snack. How could he be eating at a time like this? He continued to look at him, finding his lax behavior strange.

"Ranpo, we're about to barge into someone's home yet Shoyo's acting so relaxed... Isn't it weird? He's supposed to be our backup." said Sogo. "Maybe there's more to this mission."

"I never thought deeply about it. Should we discuss it more?" suggested Ranpo.

Shoyo watched as they quietly formed a new plan and backup plan. He didn't see anything wrong with their first plan, but hearing they were giving the situation another thought was a good sign. He gave his report to Kunikida who kept Fukuzawa updated. He watched in curiosity as Sogo and Ranpo pulled on their ears before making them disappear. Were they all capable of doing something like that? They did the same with their tails. It had to be a mind trick.

He continued to keep his distance as the two were somehow given entrance into the apartment. He easily stuck something in the door, making it seem like it closed but remained open. Sogo looked around, finding the interior pretty. He couldn't imagine a child being abused in a place like this.

"My daughter is in her room. I'll go fetch her." she said, walking away.

Ranpo followed as Sogo moved to hide himself. Ranpo hung back a bit to pretend he received a text.

"Ah, my friend had to go. His mom needs him." lied Ranpo, looking around the room.

He spotted the child trembling on her bed. He gave a brief wave, hoping she'd come to trust him a bit. They moved into the living room where Sogo awaited to attack.

"So, how come my little muffin hasn't told me about you?" she asked with a giggle.

"We became friends recently. She said she planned to tell you soon." lied Ranpo, giving the girl a reassuring look. "I hope it's okay if I come over more often?"

"Ah, that's fine, right sweetheart?" said her mother.

The girl nodded. The woman left to go bring drinks. Ranpo gave the signal once he wasn't within her sight. Sogo's ears and tail popped up as he went charging after her. Ranpo looked to the girl, extending his hands to her. Naturally she was wary, but started to see he wasn't going to hurt her. Shoyo opened the front door as Ranpo escaped with the girl. Now it was time for him to play his role.

He entered the kitchen were Sogo kept the woman pinned down. He threw a few tiny darts at her, making her body relax.

"I'll wrap up here. You better catch up with Ranpo." said Shoyo, keeping her at gun point.

Sogo nodded then ran to catch up with Ranpo. He couldn't believe it. They actually did it. Though he had to admit, he felt it was a bit too easy. Was Fukuzawa testing them or was this really it? He caught up with Ranpo then noticed something off about the girl.

"Ranpo, let go of her!" he shouted, seeing what the problem was.

Ranpo instinctively let go just as the "girl" moved to jab a knife in his arm. It wasn't a little girl but a young boy. He started to run and Sogo quickly pursued him. This was more than just an abusive parent case, otherwise he wouldn't be running like his life depended on it. Sogo pounced on him, clamping his jaws on the back of his thigh, trying to prevent him from running. He took the knife away, using it instead to render him lame for a spell.

Ranpo arrived, assessing the scene before him. It seemed safe.

"Let's both carry him back. But um, lets use the back ways... He's injured." said Sogo, not confessing to what he did.

Ranpo picked him up by his legs while Sogo held him by his arms. Fukuzawa was going to have some explaining to do.

✩✩✩

They walked in with the young boy with his arms and legs bound. Fukuzawa looked at the wriggling child and the two tired Fluxiems.

"So, what did you do with the woman?" he asked, completely disregarding his own orders.

"I ran off with him, so I don't know..." replied Ranpo quietly.

"I was keeping her pinned down before calling the authorities like it said. Then Shoyo said he'd take over. So I went to help Ranpo." explained Sogo, stepping on the wriggling child.

"According to Shoyo, I say you both were doing well up until you left the woman in Shoyo's hands. That's a mistake. Didn't I tell you both you were taking on this job yourselves? Even if provided with backup, it's still your job to deal with everything. And you, Sogo, I applaud you for noticing something was off. Unfortunately I can't do the same for you, Ranpo. Sharpen your senses."

Their ears drooped and their tail hid between their legs. Did they really do that bad of a job? Fukuzawa sighed then left his seat, now standing in front of them. He placed a hand on each of their heads then gave their hair a little rustle.

"However, you did better than most on their first job. Good work." said Fukuzawa, giving them an approving smile.

They exchanged looks before cheering and hugging each other. They soon separated as Fukuzawa seemed to have more to say.

"I'm allowing you both to go on outside jobs now. However, never go off on your own. It would be a different story if you were human. Know friend from foe. That one simple thing can save you more than you realize. Along with today's lesson of deception, not everyone around is necessarily an innocent person. Ranpo, I suggest you learn how to discern that." said Fukuzawa, sitting back down. "Expect to be sent out at any given moment. Sogo, you'll have to sleep with us from now on. I have some people finally coming in to change the wallpaper and fix the flooring."

Sogo nodded, wondering how the sleeping situation would go. There wasn't much room on the bed for three. He wouldn't mind the floor as it did seem inviting. He looked at Ranpo who seemed a bit unwell.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked quietly.

"Yep. Just felt a bit nauseous." replied Ranpo with a smile.

Sogo gave him a look, wondering if he ate something bad.


	7. Chapter 7

**~Time skip: 1 week~**

Sogo felt his body being shaken awake. He looked up at a panicked Ranpo. Ranpo had started to talk but he couldn't hear him. His eyes traveled downwards before he backed up in surprise.

"You... You and..." he stammered, pouting at his stomach.

"Haven't you been listening? I've been trying to tell you. Now help me decide on names." fussed Ranpo, his tail moving around in delight.

"But... what... I can't..." said Sogo, trying to keep up. "I'm going to have more family..."

"We get it, it's surprising. I was thinking Yusano. What do you think?" asked Ranpo, patting his stomach.

"Well uh... I don't know, Seten?" he suggested, still surprised that it was actually happening.

"I think I prefer..." said Ranpo, his voice fading out.

Sogo rubbed his eyes as he shook his head. He shut his eyes tightly, trying to focus.

...  
....  
.....

He opened his eyes and found himself on the floor with a blanket over him. He sat up and saw Fukuzawa and Ranpo sleeping peacefully. He crawled onto the bed, rolling Ranpo over. It was just a dream. He exhaled in relief before snuggling up against him. He wasn't thrilled about the idea of Ranpo having offspring, mostly because he'd be more vulnerable. He sat up and looked at Fukuzawa. He crawled on top of him then started tickling his nose with his tail. He yelped as Fukuzawa had tightly gotten ahold of him.

"What's going on?" Ranpo said, having been awakened by his yelp.

Sogo whined, trying to free himself from his iron grip. Ranpo tried helping him but he just wouldn't let go.

"Don't go... don't..." Fukuzawa mumbled, cuddling Sogo.

Ranpo growled in jealousy. Sogo whimpered, afraid Ranpo would hurt him again. Fukuzawa started to softly whimper, clinging to Sogo like his life depended on it.

"I'll be alone... take me with you..." he muttered before opening his eyes. "You..."

Sogo escaped his arms, keeping his eyes on Ranpo. Ranpo's tail stood on end while Sogo's fell between his legs. Fukuzawa sat up then gave both of them looks. They settled down.

"Both of you, go shower and get dressed. I don't want to hear a peep from either of you until I've had alcohol in my system." mumbled Fukuzawa, slowly getting out of bed and leaving the room.

They exchanged looks, wondering why he'd drink early in the morning rather than have a cold glass of juice. They followed after him, blocking his path.

"What? You want me to shower with you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, you said you were going to drink alcohol... Why not juice or water?" asked Ranpo.

"It's not going to get me through the morning like alcohol will. Now move." he said, pushing them aside.

Sogo held him back by his sleeve. They started biting his wrists, making it impossible to reach anything.

"All right, all right. I get it. I won't drink." he hissed, feeling relief when they let his wrists go. "Why don't we all shower together then?"

Their tails stood up as they scrambled to get to the bathroom first. He let out a laugh, wondering what the problem was. Did he do something traumatizing the last time? He poured himself a glass of juice then sighed. It was that dream again. When he always thought he'd never see it again, it came back. When would he finally get over it?

✩✩✩

Fukuzawa read over information about a drug manufacturing site. He looked up and saw Kunikida teaching the two Fluxiems. He awkwardly cleared his throat, gaining their attention.

"Sogo, come here." said Fukuzawa, standing up.

Sogo walked over to him then was surprised by his sudden embrace. Ranpo growled lowly, his jealousy making itself known. Fukuzawa hid his face in Sogo's hair, silently feeling his warmth. It was familiar but different. Sogo's ears twitched, gently hitting Fukuzawa in the face. He finally let go, sending him back to Kunikida. No one said a word about what just happened. Sogo could feel Ranpo's hostility as he worked on his Japanese. He glanced back at Fukuzawa who seemed distressed about something. Was it what he was dreaming about?

A knock was heard and they were granted entrance. It was one of the tailors. They walked over to Fukuzawa and started to talk quietly as to not disturb their learning.

"Kunikida, can we stop for today? I think I finally understand everything." said Sogo with a smile.

"Are you sure? We aren't quite finished with idioms." said Kunikida.

"I can learn them on my spare time. I'm sure you have more pressing things to do." said Sogo, standing up and putting the books away.

He left the room, heading for the tailors' room to add on the final touches of his project that they had him start. He couldn't wait to see how it turned out. He happily greeted people who passed by, then noticed someone running down the hall. It was the tailor that had visited Fukuzawa. They must have been reprimanded badly if they were running.

He opened the door to the room and saw outfits hanging on racks. They were labeled with either "Sogo" or "Ranpo" with the season written below.

"Ah, welcome back. Your stuff is over there." the second tailor said, taking note of their panicked partner.

Sogo watched them talk from a distance. Their conversation had turned into a disagreement. He minded his business, carefully stitching in a small design on the edge. He eventually finished then marveled at his handiwork. He could use it to cover him when taking naps during the warmer days. He looked to call out to the tailors then noticed they were both gone. He took the opportunity to take a peek at the covered outfits.

"Hey, you! You're Sogo, right?" a voice called out.

Sogo turned around then nodded. He's never seen the person yet they knew his name. He got on all fours, his body ready to fight.

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down. I'm a friend of one of the tailors here. They wanted me to tell you to start the next project and don't snoop through the seasonal clothes." he said with his hands up in defense.

Sogo lessened his hostility, still wary of the man. The man started to move closer, sending him back into fight mode.

"You're a Fluxiem aren't you? I've never seen one in person. I hear you guys are docile things." he said, keeping his distance from Sogo. He started to call him over in a babying voice. "Come on, I don't bite."

Sogo looked at him, unbelieving of what he was doing. They weren't small pets you could just call over. Their way of thinking was way above the average pet and above humans. The man sighed then wondered what would get Sogo to relax around him. Sogo noticed he pulled something small out of his pocket.

"Its candy, here." he said, holding it out.

He'd attack the man for simply being stupid. He sat down, wondering what else he had up his sleeve. If there was anything he liked, it was dumb humans like him. The man suddenly jumped towards him, binding his hands. Sogo moved to bite him only to receive an elbow to his face.

"Sorry buddy, but you're pretty valuable." he said, tying his ankles as well.

Sogo started to whine loudly before the man had gagged him. The man fled out the window as people started to come investigate. Sogo bit at his gag while trying to get his claws to cut his wrist bindings.

"Please, you can't cut anything like that. Now relax and enjoy the ride." said the man.

What else could he do? He tried kicking back but his feet didn't reach his face since his ankles were bound. No one but the tailors knew where he was last but seeing that they were arguing, it's unlikely they were still around to tell anyone. He tried using his tail but only made him sneeze, grab a handful of fur and rip it off. He cried out in pain, tears forming in his eyes.

✩✩✩

Ranpo started turning the place upside down, searching for Sogo. Only a few were notified as to keep peace in the building.

"Kunikida, have you finally pulled it up?" Fukuzawa asked, resting his cheek against his fist.

"Yes. He's not moving very fast, meaning he's walking." said Kunikida, indicating on the computer screen. "They're still nearby."

Ranpo took one look before taking off as fast as lightning. Kunikida looked at Fukuzawa who kept silent.

"Will we go after him or let Ranpo go alone?" asked Kunikida, awaiting his orders.

"We'll have to clean up the mess those idiots will make. Buy a lot of dishwashing liquid, mops, rags, and that stuff women use to get period stains out of clothes." said Fukuzawa, leaving his seat and follow Kunikida out to his car.

✩✩✩

Ranpo sniffed around, Sogo's scent getting stronger. He started to look into the back streets and alleys. He noticed two people down a particular alley.

"Excuse me, you two. I have a question to ask." he said, stepping closer. "What the hell do you think you're doing to my cousin, huh!?"

The man was forced to let go of Sogo as Ranpo attacked him. He freed Sogo and soon the man was cornered by two angry Fluxiems.

"I'm sorry! I just wanted some cash and I knew people were buying you." he confessed.

"Worthless." spat Sogo before biting into his arm.

His pained screams soon went dead as Ranpo ate through his neck. Kunikida hurried into ahead of Fukuzawa then stepped back at the sight. Fukuzawa soon joined him then stepped forward. They looked up at him with blood smeared all over their faces.

"So you did kill him. Great, another body we'll have to sweep under the rug." muttered Fukuzawa.

Ranpo shook his head with a smile, his teeth bearing flecks of human flesh.

"We won't leave a trace. Though he isn't particularly tasty... he must not shower a lot..." grumbled Ranpo, ripping more flesh off, the man's bone becoming more visible.

"We don't eat bones though..." muttered Sogo, biting into his now exposed thigh.

"We can't just stay here. People may pass by and see." said Fukuzawa worriedly. "Kunikida, get all of this evidence transported back. I want this area as spotless as possible. If the police find anything, tell them he was trying to steal confidential information. They won't side with us easily if we told the truth."

Kunikida nodded in understanding, thankful for being able to get away from the horrid scene.

✩✩✩

Fukuzawa wiped Ranpo's face, cleaning off the blood in the blind spots. He had Ranpo open his mouth, checking inside for flecks of flesh lying around.

"Gotta make sure most evidence is removed from the both of you." said Fukuzawa, wiping under his chin. "There. Sogo, come."

Sogo came over and started to have his face cleaned as well. Ranpo hung around, clinging to Fukuzawa as his tail openly displayed his emotions.

"Sogo, lean forward." said Fukuzawa, noticing flecks of blood in his ears. He soon heard Sogo giggle as he cleaned them. He disregarded it, assuming it was a reflex of some sort. "There. Now, open wide."

The moment Fukuzawa put his hand in his mouth, Sogo closed it with his teeth just barely grazing his wrist. Fukuzawa found it strange to see Sogo like this. He certainly wasn't the playful type, that much was true. Was it because he tickled his ears? Sogo finally released his hand, allowing him to check his mouth. Unlike Ranpo, Sogo had feasted more on the man as more flecks and chunks of flesh could be seen in his mouth.

"You're both all cleaned." Fukuzawa said with a sigh. "From now on, you two can never be alone. You both will have to do things together. Yes, that includes going to the bathroom together. Understood?"

They nodded before Fukuzawa sent them off. He sighed quietly then wondered when he started caring about what happened to the two of them. Though, he saw this as an opportunity, using the two of them to dispose of people.


	8. Chapter 8

**~Time skip: 2 weeks~**

Ranpo looked out at the horizon while Sogo slept beside him. Nothing out of the ordinary had happened since that day weeks ago, but he couldn't help but feel something bigger was looming over them. He rested his head on Sogo's back then sighed. He knew he wasn't supposed to ever be apart from Sogo, but there was something he wanted to do that he didn't want Sogo present for.

Sogo stretched out then saw Ranpo wasn't beside him. It wasn't like Ranpo to disobey Fukuzawa. Did he already know or was there time for him to locate Ranpo? He climbed down from the roof before having staff swear to secrecy while he asked. No one had seen Ranpo. He didn't want to think that he possibly ran off on his own, knowing full well how valuable greedy humans saw them to be.

Sogo left the premises of Fukuzawa's estate in search of Ranpo. If he were Ranpo, where would he want to go without him? No places came to mind. He climbed up the side of a building then looked around from the roof. His scent faintly lingered in the air. Was he using some kind of cover so he couldn't track him? He covered his ears, a high pitched sound emitting from somewhere nearby. The sound followed him wherever he went. It took him some time to realize it was coming from the necklace. It was too late. Fukuzawa knew they weren't together. He lied down as he covered his ears, the sound making it painful to move.

✩✩✩

Sogo opened his eyes and found himself riding in the backseat of Fukuzawa's car. He looked up at Fukuzawa who was more interested in his phone. Kunikida didn't even have anything to say, meaning they were in deep shit.

"I was trying to find him... I don't know he ran off..." said Sogo, hoping they didn't think they were trying to run.

"Ranpo's feeling anxious about something." said Fukuzawa, not looking up from his phone. "Seeing how he's stopped, we'll find out why."

"How do you know he's anxious?" Sogo asked in surprise.

"We keep tabs on your brain waves and heart rates. It helps us discern whether you're in serious trouble or not." said Fukuzawa, finally meeting his eyes. "Though, he no longer seems anxious but excited."

Sogo looked at his layered necklace, impressed that such a small thing could tell so much. Fukuzawa directed Kunikida as they got closer to Ranpo's location. Sogo looked out the window, wondering what Ranpo was doing. Kunikida slammed on the brakes as a car came flying out of nowhere.

"Follow that car." said Fukuzawa calmly. Kunikida did as he was told. "Sogo, prepare to fight."

Sogo gave him a confused look. What was going on? Why were they following the car instead of going after Ranpo? Did he not matter anymore? Kunikida lowered his window and his nose was hit with two scents, one being Ranpo's.

"It smells awful, please close the window..." Sogo begged.

That was all they needed. Fukuzawa was soon on the phone talking to someone while Kunikida perfectly followed the speeding car. Fukuzawa hung up then pulled a gun out of his pocket. Sogo watched as he leaned out the window before firing shots. The car started to swerve before crashing into a lamppost. Sogo followed after them as a few people got out of the smoking car.

"I highly suggest you don't move unless you want a few extra holes in your body." Fukuzawa threatened, stepping closer.

Kunikida did the same, moving over to the trunk. Sogo sniffed the air before going after Kunikida, pulling him back.

"What?" he asked.

"I don't trust it..." he muttered, the two scents coming strongly from the back.

Ranpo's face appeared and Sogo could hear his whining. It was his scared whine. Kunikida looked at him, waiting for his diagnosis.

"Ranpo says something will trigger if we open the back. We have to get in from the front." said Sogo, watching Ranpo's lips carefully. "So we have to immobilize them or something."

Kunikida filled Fukuzawa in while Sogo kept watch at the trunk. He could see Ranpo still seemed scared of something. What it was, he didn't know.

" _Ranpo, is there something you haven't told us?_ " he asked, looking him in the eyes.

" _They're in cahoots with the guy we ate... There's a shit ton of drugs back here too._ " replied Ranpo before showing him his restraints. " _They handcuffed me..._ "

" _Don't worry, we'll get you out. Just don't do anything. When will the police get here? Fukuzawa and Kunikida can't hold them forever..._ " muttered Sogo, looking around.

He could try getting in a surprise attack, but was it worth the risk of them setting something off? How did Fukuzawa deal with problems like this with such a cool head? Sirens could be heard before a few cars arrived. They started to evacuate bystanders who stupidly stopped to watch and see what happened. The people were soon handcuffed and thrown into police cars. Sogo stopped the police who approached the trunk.

"Something will go off if you open it. Plus my cousin is back there..." explained Sogo.

"Well, we don't have time to wait for the bomb squad." said an officer.

Fukuzawa grabbed their hand and sent them stumbling back.

"So if the person in this trunk dies, you're willing to shoulder that for the rest of your life? 'The cop who couldn't be patient kills a hostage', how does that sound?" Fukuzawa said, popping candy into his mouth. "Get the bomb squad or else I'll make sure your superior hears about your 'heroic' efforts."

The officer grumbled before having the others contact headquarters. He now understood why so many officers hated Fukuzawa. He acted high and mighty for someone who was running a shady organization himself. He was even protecting those creatures. Sogo narrowed his eyes at the man then pounced on him.

"Sogo, get off him." Fukuzawa hissed.

"No, he's going to kill Ranpo. I can smell his hostility..." seethed Sogo, ready to tear into the man. "You can hurt anyone you wish, but I will not stand for you hurting Ranpo, Kunikida or Mr. Fukuzawa."

The officer sucked his teeth as he looked away from Sogo. They were informed that the bomb squad were on their way. Sogo sighed in relief. He could still smell hostility emitting off the man beneath him. He though about injuring his hands so he couldn't do anything, but Fukuzawa would reprimand him. Faint sounds of sirens could be heard in the distance.

"Sogo, get ready to move out. We don't want to get in the way." said Fukuzawa, walking back to their car.

Sogo continued to sit on the man, hesitant to let him out of his sight for a split second. The bomb squad soon arrived on the scene. The sound of a gunshot rang out. Sogo lied on the ground in pain as the man went to open the trunk. Sogo tried stopping him but he was already unlocking it. A loud explosion occurred, sending everyone stumbling back while debris flew around. Fukuzawa rushed over to the trunk while Kunikida pulled Sogo out of a pile of debris.

"It was true..." an officer whispered, covering their head wound.

The bomb squad exchanged looks before approaching the car to inspect the now detonated mechanism. Fukuzawa approached the impatient officer, holding Ranpo in his arms.

"How are you going to fix this?" asked Fukuzawa, a body part falling from his arms. "How will you explain to everyone his death when multiple witness were present?"

The man was speechless. He didn't think they were being honest, especially the creature. Fukuzawa wordlessly picked up the fallen body part before walking away. Blood dripped heavily from his arms as he took him back to the car. Kunikida placed Sogo in the front seat then buckled him in. Fukuzawa didn't have to say anything as Kunikida knew exactly where to go.

✩✩✩

Fukuzawa ran his hand over Ranpo's forehead, his chest paining him. He just couldn't escape it. The god of death favored him. Kunikida arrived by his side, explaining Sogo would be fine after getting rest after having been treated. He looked at Ranpo then turned his back.

"If you're going to cry, save it for when you're alone. It'll just bring the mood down." Fukuzawa said, still hoping he'd open his eyes. "He's not going to die... I know he won't..."

They stood in silence, knowing it wouldn't happen. To survive a blast from that close and without any protective gear was next to impossible. He now had to have Sogo on constant watch, aware that he'd go after the man, mercilessly tearing into him until nothing remained. He had Kunikida round up a bunch of people and order handcuffs to put on him.

✩✩✩

Sogo awoke and saw a bunch of people standing in the room with him. He hardly moved his arm before they all stood ready to tranquilize him. It was then he noticed the handcuffs. They were afraid of him going after the shitfaced cop. He couldn't blame them, he wanted to, but doing so wouldn't help Ranpo and put Fukuzawa in a bad spot. He just hoped the man suffered terribly to the point he couldn't bear to live anymore.

"Is Fukuzawa still here?" he asked in a whisper.

One of them left then came back with both Fukuzawa and Kunikida. They asked how he was holding up and if he wanted to viciously attack the man. He gave his responses before looking down.

"Is he dead?" he asked, referring to Ranpo.

"Hard to say..." said Fukuzawa, not wanting to tell him the truth.

"Be honest with me. Is Ranpo dead?" he asked in a more forceful tone.

"We believe so... The machines aren't detecting any sign of life." said Kunikida. "We're sorry..."

"You didn't kill him, so you don't have to apologize. But, he did tell me a few things before the situation became messy." said Sogo, knowing he'd want him to buck up and keep moving. "He said the man we, you know, was connected to them and in the back with him were a bunch of drugs wrapped in candy wrappers."

"It won't feel the same telling him good work if he doesn't smile like he usually does..." Fukuzawa said with a sigh. "This is why I warned you both not to take off on your own..."

Sogo remained silent as he wondered what Ranpo was doing before he was captured.

"Did you find out what he was doing before he was captured?" he asked.

"We did investigate but so far Shoyo and them haven't found anything. For the most part, he was in an alleyway so there wouldn't be much to speculate there." said Kunikida, going through Shoyo's reports. "However there was a building beside it and we have them questioning the tenants that live on the side facing the alley."

"For now, why don't you rest and get better? If you want to go see Ranpo, ask anyone in here to take you." said Fukuzawa, gesturing to the people holding tranquilizers.

He watched them leave then lied back in bed. Would he survive without him? Ranpo had always been looking out for him ever since the beginning. He never properly gave back to thank him for everything. Now he wouldn't be given a chance to. He rolled into his side and closed his eyes. He just wanted everything that happened to be a bad dream he was having. Ranpo wouldn't be dead and they'd still be enjoying their new life together with Fukuzawa and Kunikida.

✩✩✩

Sogo was awakened in the dead of night by something touching his head. He looked behind him then turned to get a better look.

"Ranpo..." he muttered. "Ranpo, don't leave me..."

"I won't... but for now, you have to fight on your own. Can you promise to listen to Fukuzawa?" he asked, extending his pinky.

"I promise... I promise... just don't go..." mumbled Sogo, tears falling from his eyes.

Ranpo giggled softly before gently biting his ear. Sogo touched his ear, finding it strange that he could actually feel it. Before he could voice his concerns, a soft voice lulled him back to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**~Time skip: 1 week~**

Sogo entered the building with Kunikida as it was around the time he came to visit Ranpo. He hadn't told anyone about what happened the day of, mostly because they'd think he lost it. Ranpo was alive, he just needed help waking up.

"Sogo, may I ask something?" asked Kunikida as they passed through the double doors.

"What?" he responded flatly.

"We've told you Ranpo was... dead, but yet you still insist on visiting him. Do you not want to hold a funeral?" he asked, getting a sense Sogo might have a hard time letting go.

"Ranpo isn't dead! I know he isn't! I just... I just have to keep at it. He'll come back to us... to me..." said Sogo, upset that they couldn't understand.

Kunikida didn't say anything else as they entered the room that Ranpo was being kept in. Sogo stood by his bedside, frowning at the peaceful look on his face. He softly whined, nuzzling his face against Ranpo's neck. Kunikida listened as Sogo talked to Ranpo, telling him about what he's done and how much the others missed him. It was endearing and heartbreaking at the same time. Fukuzawa wasn't doing well either. He started to blame himself, often muttering to himself with a troubled look.

He had started to do his own secret investigation, learning about the organization and how they created the mechanism. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth. His phone rang and he quickly answered, seeing it was Fukuzawa. He stepped out before answering.

"Are you visiting Ranpo again?" asked Fukuzawa, playing with his pen.

"Yes. I'm a bit worried about him. He truly believes Ranpo will come back to life. From what I've heard, Fluxiems aren't Jesus." mentioned Kunikida, looking back at the door. "I want him to move on..."

"Kunikida, I suggest you don't do anything. Fluxiems are different from us but similar at the same time. And this is Sogo we're talking about. We don't know his backstory and Ranpo said they were each other's only family left. He's alone now in the world he detests." said Fukuzawa, understanding how Sogo felt. "Let him do as he pleases..."

Kunikida hummed in understanding, feeling slightly guilty for pushing his own ideals.

✩✩✩

The tailors watched Sogo work, wondering if they should speak up.

"The neckline is looking good." one said.

"Can't wait for the finished look." said the other.

"You don't have to avoid talking about Ranpo. I'm not going to burst into flames or have a break down." said Sogo, finishing up the neckline for his shirt.

"Oh, we just weren't sure how... your kind mourned..." the first said, chuckling nervously.

"Don't ever feel like you don't have anyone! We're here for you." said the second, giving him a smile.

"Thank you." replied Sogo, packing his things away. "I'll be going now."

They silently watched him leave the room before groaning. He was upset, no doubt. They started to blame the other for messing up when in reality, Sogo truly didn't mind. It was better to openly talk about it then sweep it under the rug. It's what Fluxiems have always done. It also prevented many pointless wars amongst themselves. He bumped into someone then apologized before going on his way.

"You're not going to greet me?" a deep voiced man asked.

"Oh, hello, Fukuzawa..." said Sogo, giving him a slight bow before walking away.

"Hey, lets go for a walk." said Fukuzawa, watching him halt.

Sogo quietly walked by his side, wondering why he suddenly wanted to walk with him. It bothered him that Fukuzawa wasn't saying anything either. What exactly was his plan?

"Do you want to continue living here?" Fukuzawa asked suddenly.

"Honest answer or what you want to hear?" Sogo questioned.

"Honest. I don't need sugar coating like a five year old. I've seen people shot dead before my eyes." said Fukuzawa, opening the door to the backyard.

Sogo thought about his answer as they walked about the garden. The sun shone brightly as the cold air nipped at their faces, indicating that autumn was in full throttle. Leaves fell from the trees as Fukuzawa stopped in front of one.

"I don't. Ever since Ranpo and I came here, it was one bad thing after another. We were forced to act according to your rules, not being able to be true to ourselves. But because of my stubbornness, Ranpo suffered. Because of you, I was able to change some, making things easier on Ranpo..." said Sogo, staring at the yellow ginkgo leaves. "Yet it wasn't enough... because we stayed here, Ranpo was gravely injured. I may be next. I just wanted a peaceful life, living with my family, having fun with friends and having a family of my own. But I can't have that anymore because of your race."

Fukuzawa simply nodded, fingering a ginkgo leaf. Sogo looked at him, waiting for his reply.

"What if I told you there's a place I can send you both where no one would disturb you?" Fukuzawa said, letting the leaf go.

"Do you? That'd be wonderful." said Sogo, feeling a bit excited.

"However... it's in another country." he added, looking Sogo in the eyes. "Don't worry about the language, the land is privately owned so anyone who trespasses can be arrested. I can have a few of the staff here go with you both."

He had no reason to refuse the offer. He could live in peace like he's wanted and would be far away from the unpleasantness of this way of life.

"Just say the word and I'll get you both transported there ASAP." said Fukuzawa.

"There's got to be a reason why you're sending us away so suddenly." said Sogo, wondering where this tempting offer was ages ago.

"I'm simply doing what I should've done once Ranpo told me what I wanted to know. I have no hidden motives. You have no reason to deny this offer. You win all around." Fukuzawa explained, wondering why he hadn't gotten a definite answer.

Sogo's tail swished around, subtly giving away his emotions. Of course he wanted to take it. It was Ranpo that made him hesitate. Did he want this? Knowing him, he'd be heartbroken from being so far from Fukuzawa. He'd get mad at him for making such a decision.

"I can't accept it. Not unless Ranpo can stay." Sogo finally replied. "He really likes you and for me to just take him away... He'd hate me for it."

"So he'd be happy without you here?" asked Fukuzawa with a raised eyebrow.

"No... but he'd understand. I'm not really the social type like he is anyway. I've lived alone all this time, what's another eternity?" Sogo muttered, kicking the ginkgo leaves.

Fukuzawa pulled Sogo into a hug, patting the back of his head in a soothing manner. Sogo stood there, unsure of what to do.

"Ranpo was your only family left, wasn't he...? I can't say I know what it's like, but I know the feeling all too well... feeling all alone with no one to turn to..." whispered Fukuzawa, Sogo's ears brushing his face.

"You don't know anything, old man." Sogo spat, pulling away from him. "All humans are the same. Greedy beings that only care about their self interests and never bother helping each other when they need it most. You're obsessed with money, willing to do anything and everything for it. You're no different from them. You don't know what it's like having your family ripped from your arms, your siblings murdered for resisting..."

Sogo's eyes welled up as a dam of memories opened up and flooded his mind. He quickly ran away, disliking being vulnerable in front of people.

✩✩✩

Fukuzawa finally found Sogo after hours of him running about and avoiding being detected. Dusk started to settle in as he silently watched him from a distance. He eventually approached him after determining he wouldn't run away. He felt Sogo squirm around in his hold before settling down.

"Do what you want... I'm tired." Sogo whispered. "I don't have anyone anymore..."

"And what are you suggesting I do?" Fukuzawa asked in a gentle tone.

"Oh, it's just you... I thought I smelled something familiar." muttered Sogo, his tail dragging against the ground.

"Will you come back with me? Or should I let you go and never bother you again?" Fukuzawa asked, lifting him to his feet.

Sogo didn't move, telling him everything he needed to know. Fukuzawa had him link arms with him as they walked back. Sogo looked around, perplexed.

"No car?" he questioned.

"It's nice to walk around. Get your blood pumping and some good exercise." said Fukuzawa with a faint smile. "Don't worry, I know the way back."

Sogo was certain the man could read minds. There was no way he could know exactly what he was thinking.

✩✩✩

Fukuzawa turned off lights before heading to his bedroom. He opened the door and saw Sogo looking at him from the bed. Was he waiting for him?

"Thought you'd be asleep by now." Fukuzawa commented, getting underneath his bedsheets.

"Listen to my story..." whispered Sogo, looking down at him.

"Oh? Well I'm all ears then." he replied, facing Sogo.

"I was one of eight children... We didn't have an easy life because of it since there were many mouths to feed and education to have. We didn't wear clothes. My parents and siblings were all loved by our neighbors and community since they were kind and gentle unlike me. It wasn't like I wanted to be different, I was born like this. But they, my family, loved me all the same. They said I added unpredictability to our lives." said Sogo, lying down as he spoke. "It was all so sudden... We heard others were mysterious disappearing from all communities, large, medium and small alike. And one day, humans suddenly burst into our home. My parents and older siblings got us younger ones out to safety before staying behind. More humans showed up, snatching up my siblings one by one. I wanted to stop and help them, but they kept telling me to run. So I did..."

Fukuzawa noticed he had stopped talking. Did he fall asleep? He moved to poke him then heard him clear his throat. It was then he understood why he stopped once he started talking again.

"I did escape... barely. I had gone back after finding out things were calm again. My parents and the two eldest were murdered... It hurt to look. There were so many holes in them... I went back to the forest where I got separated from my other siblings. One was lying there dead as well while the rest were taken... There's no doubt they're dead by now. That's why I hate you all..." said Sogo, his voice breaking terribly. "You separated families for your own selfish desires. It's totally okay to do to someone else but when it's your own kind, suddenly it's a problem?"

Fukuzawa sat up, looking at Sogo who's face was covered in tears and snot. He reached over to his nightstand and picked up the tissue box. He sat Sogo up, gently wiping his face then having him blow his nose. Hearing Sogo's story made him feel like shit despite not being directly involved. He had power yet turned a blind eye to the researchers' plans. He and many others had indirectly trampled on an entire race. Sogo had every right to hate him.

"Nothing can make up for everything they did as family is a precious thing that you only get once. And just when you finally had Ranpo, you lost him too..." whispered Fukuzawa, holding Sogo in his arms. "You've really had a hard life..."

He felt Sogo snuggle into his arms, something he never thought he'd ever do. He gently started to stroke his hair, seeing his vulnerability made him soft. He noticed his sobbing had quieted down after some time. He looked down and saw he had fallen asleep, stray tears making their way down his face. It was probably pent up stress from keeping up his strong front. Of course he'd be devastated about what happened to Ranpo. It was like that day all over again for him.

It reminded him of the recurring nightmare he's had since that day a few years ago. He lifted up the bedsheets then covered Sogo, pulling him close. Just for the night, he'd hold him close to his chest.


	10. Chapter 10

Sogo yawned then found himself staring at a partially exposed chest. He tried pulling away but his hold on him was tight. He looked up and saw he was experiencing discomfort. He thought hard on it before gently licking his face.

"Please... I can't..." Fukuzawa whispered, his grip on Sogo's back tightening. The discomfort on his face continued to grow. "Take me... you..."

Sogo frowned, licking his face more before resorting to biting. Fukuzawa shouted before sitting up with a start. Sogo sat up as well, rubbing his ears.

"I must've hurt you with that shout... My apologizes." apologized Fukuzawa before getting out of bed.

Sogo jumped out of bed and landed in front of him. He wasn't going to let him go that easy.

"You're talking in your sleep. And why did you shout?" he asked, backing Fukuzawa back onto the bed.

"Nightmare. I was falling." said Fukuzawa with a frown.

"Liar. Who says 'take me' while they're falling? I told you my story, now tell me yours." demanded Sogo.

"Look, I have important things to do and you have work to do around the place. I suggest you freshen up and eat." said Fukuzawa, pushing him aside and leaving the room.

Sogo sighed heavily, wondering why he even bothered. It wasn't any of his business why the old man was pleading and shouting in his sleep. It was probably what crazy old men did when they got old.

✩✩✩

Sogo discreetly asked around for information on Fukuzawa's past, but no one seemed to know. His last resort was Kunikida, but knowing him he'd keep silent just like his love life. He put the clean dishes away before going over to help with cooking.

"Actually we're pretty good here. Why don't you go check in with the tailors?" they said with a smile.

Sogo made his way to the tailors' room and saw they were making a new design. They warmly greeted him once his presence was noticed.

"Do you need any help?" he asked, looking at the pins and fabric.

"Not really, but feel free to stay and work on your shirt." they responded, sticking another pin in.

Sogo took them up on the offer. The shirt was nearly done. He had altered it some, making it for Ranpo instead. He planned to make a quilt next for him as the days continued to grow colder.

"Hey, would either of you happen to know when Fukuzawa's birthday is?" he asked.

"Not really... Try asking someone who's been longer." one answered, sticking in a pin.

Sogo finished up the shirt before going to find Kunikida. He searched high and low before realizing he wasn't on the premises. Would asking the old man directly be a wise choice? He could imagine his responses, all of them being negative. It was then he thought of Shoyo. He had to know.

Sogo found him relaxing on the roof. Shoyo groaned while sitting up.

"Fukuzawa wants to see me?" he asked, packing up his snacks.

"No. I just had a question." said Sogo before asking.

"Birthday? January 10th. I never took you as the type to care about a human's birthday." said Shoyo, amused by this turnout. "Weren't you all 'anti-human'?"

"It's none of your business." Sogo said as he climbed down from the roof.

"I won't tell anyone." Shoyo shouted before snickering.

✩✩✩

"Measurements...? Well, I would've told you we didn't know but he just recently asked us to make something. Here." said a tailor, writing down Fukuzawa's measurements on a piece of scrap paper. "Are you making him something?"

"No. I don't like him." Sogo spat, walking away with the piece of paper.

"Well, don't let anyone know we gave you that. It's supposed to be confidential." they said, watching Sogo go back into his corner. "He's going to make him something isn't he?"

"Of course. Why else would he need his measurements?" the other said with a chuckle.

The door opened and Fukuzawa had entered alone. The tailors formally greeted him. Fukuzawa looked to his left and saw Sogo hunched over. He averted his gaze as he asked for updates.

"We just finished the seasonal lines for both Ranpo and Sogo. We were about to start that order." said one tailor, showing him the fabric.

"We were also thinking we'd pack up and go back to our respective stores since we're done with the initial task." the first said. "That's fine, right?"

"That's fine. I still expect you both to work on that order." said Fukuzawa, checking the time. "If you need help moving your things, feel free to ask anyone in the residence for help. If anyone refuses, just let me know."

They nodded then watched Fukuzawa turn on his heel and leave. They looked at Sogo who continued to sit hunched over in his corner.

"We should start working again." one said, receiving a nod from the other.

Sogo slowly stopped working before sighing. What was he doing? The old man didn't deserve a gift. He was the reason things turned out the way they did. Yet he couldn't entirely hate him. The bad did outweigh the good, but he couldn't turn a blind eye to the good completely. Even after disobeying and breaking deals, Fukuzawa always gave them, gave him, another chance. He hated that he couldn't hate him.

✩✩✩

Sogo quietly sat in Fukuzawa's office as he and a unit had gone out on a job. They had gone out while it was still light out. It was now dark. He wasn't one to concern himself with humans, especially Fukuzawa. It was just fact he said they'd be back before dark yet not one person had returned. He started to look around his office, wondering what secrets he could find. He moved books off a shelf and spotted a picture frame hiding behind it. It was a picture of Fukuzawa and a woman. Was it his wife? He couldn't imagine anyone marrying a guy like him.

He put the books back but kept the frame. He started to look around more, taking out books whose titles intrigue him. Most books were mystery novels or simple adventure stories. Rarely he spotted romance novels. He started to go through his desk, wondering what he could find. He mostly saw the basics: pens, pencils, stapler, staples, files and folders. He opened a drawer and found something that piqued his interest. It was a police badge. Why would he have something like this?

Nothing in his office nor his room indicated that he used to be part of the police force. The other plausible answer was it belong to someone. Was it the woman in the photo? Though she didn't look the type to go into the police force. His ears perked up at the sound of faint voices he picked up. He quickly opened the door then headed upstairs to hide the picture frame. He threw it in the closet before realizing it was a bad place.

Fukuzawa closed the door then ascended the stairs, figuring Sogo had gone to sleep already. He took his coat off and heard shuffling coming from down the hall. He walked towards it then opened the door to his bedroom.

"What's going on?" Fukuzawa asked, watching Sogo freeze in place. "And what's that in your hands?"

"Nothing." he replied, hiding it behind him.

"Give it here." he demanded, extending his hand.

Sogo shook his head before scampering our the room. Fukuzawa didn't pursue him, too tired from working. He changed out of his clothes, wondering what Sogo was holding. He'd find out eventually as everyone slipped up at some point. He turned on his lamp before shutting off the overhead light. He crawled into bed, ready to rest his fatigued body. The door creaked opened and two familiar ears made themselves know.

"Are you planning to sleep out there?" Fukuzawa asked, going through messages on his phone.

Sogo walked in and closed the door behind him. He had hidden the picture frame but that wouldn't stop Fukuzawa from asking about it. Sogo climbed into bed then lied in his stomach. Fukuzawa wasn't asking questions. Did he already know? Or maybe he didn't want to know.

"Fukuzawa... You all came back rather late." commented Sogo, unintentionally sounding concerned.

"Well, we were on our way back but we got a sudden call. Then it was one thing after another. Trust me, I wasn't expecting to be out so late. I had to skip a late lunch. We did eat though." said Fukuzawa, putting his phone down. "Well, good night."

"Did you have a woman in your life?" asked Sogo, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"I said goodnight." said Fukuzawa, turning his back to Sogo.

Sogo peered into his face, wondering why he insisted on staying quiet about things. We're humans all so secretive like this?

"Were you a police officer?" he asked.

"Okay, what is it? Ask Fukuzawa twenty questions night?" he asked, clearly annoyed.

"Is it wrong to want to know the person I'm living with?" Sogo reasoned.

Fukuzawa didn't reply, covering his head with his blanket. Sogo pulled it back then rolled Fukuzawa onto his back. He quickly sat on him, preventing him from rolling.

"Why can't you tell me anything? Would someone knowing kill you? Start a war?" he asked, giving him a look.

"Because I don't have to tell anyone my business. Why don't you stick your nose in someone else's business?" Fukuzawa argued, wanting him to give up.

"But I want to know your business. You know all about me but I know nothing about you. How can I trust you if you can't trust me?" Sogo said, laying down the truth.

Fukuzawa sighed then closed his eyes. He probably wouldn't stop bugging him about it. He figured he'd make up a story, seeing as he couldn't tell truth from lie. The moment he started to speak, Sogo had bared his claws at him.

"You're going to lie to me." Sogo seethed, hovering his claws dangerously close to his neck. "Don't lie to me."

"What makes you so sure I'm lying?" Fukuzawa retorted.

"You smell like it. Now tell me the truth or I'll kill you." Sogo threatened, his nail poking Fukuzawa's neck.

"No, I wasn't a police officer. My uncle was. I looked up to him a lot when I was young. I wanted to be an officer like him. Then our family got the news. He was killed in the line of duty. He was shot and killed by some drug dealing thugs." said Fukuzawa, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "But his death wasn't in vain. The police were finally able to bust the biggest drug organization at the time."

Sogo silently nodded, understanding why he kept the badge. But if he wanted to be an officer like his uncle, why was he running a business like this? Sogo asked him, needing clarification.

"Police are bound by many rules and regulations. I knew my impulsiveness would get in the way, so I started this. After a while, I started to become leveled headed and became the man I am today. I also learned the police weren't as pure hearted as I believed them to be." Fukuzawa explained through a yawn. "But how did you know about the badge...?"

Sogo became flustered, trying to come up with a lie. Fukuzawa immediately knew Sogo had snooped through his desk.

"Save your breath. You snooped." he said, glaring at him.

"Only because you hide. What else was I supposed to do? Wait for you to bring it up yourself?" spat Sogo, crossing his arms.

"This brings me to my next question. What makes you think I had a woman in my life?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Every man has had a woman or two. I want to know about your love life." said Sogo.

"I've had girlfriends when I was young. I'm just a middle aged single man now." replied Fukuzawa.

"But the woman in the-" Sogo started the covered his mouth.

"In the what? Did you snoop again?" Fukuzawa asked in a raised voice.

"Yes! Yes I did! The woman in the picture frame, who is she? It had to be recent because you look the same." Sogo exclaimed, coming clean.

Fukuzawa fell silent. Sogo quietly looked at him then noticed something was off. He waved his hand in front of his face. No reaction. His eyes were glazed over as if he had entered a different space. He pinched his cheeks, bringing him back to Earth.

"She was my sister. My only family left in Japan. Had I known I'd never see her again, I would've taken her on vacation sooner..." muttered Fukuzawa, covering his eyes. "I didn't even get to see her good morning smile..."

"Did she die?" he asked directly.

"Yes" was all Fukuzawa said. He wanted to ask how but he wasn't sure if Fukuzawa would be willing to share. He waited a bit before deciding to ask.

"She was pushed off a roof on top of having injuries..." he whispered, his tears becoming visible from beneath his hand. "She was one of a few hostages... The police had backed the criminal into a corner. They threatened to kill someone if the police didn't let them escape. They did what they asked but... my sister wouldn't let them go. So they..."

Sogo moved his hand, revealing the steady stream of tears coming from his eyes. He started to lick them away, feeling a bit sympathetic towards him. When he said he understood, he wasn't just bullshitting for the hell of it. Fukuzawa pushed his face away, calming himself down.

"Are you satisfied now?" he asked, wiping his face with a tissue.

"So that nightmare from this morning. It was that wasn't it?" he concluded.

"You're pretty sharp. Yes, it is. Every time I think it's gone, it just comes back when I least expect it." said Fukuzawa, telling half of the truth.

Sogo slid off of him then nuzzled his face into his neck in a loving manner. Fukuzawa gave him a weird look before assuming it to be a way Fluxiems gave comfort. He scratched behind Sogo's ear, earning himself soft whines. Sogo gently bit at his neck, showing his appreciation.

"You're the worst thing that's ever happened to me, and yet I don't regret a moment of it..." muttered Sogo, closing his eyes in bliss.

"You and me both..." Fukuzawa replied, turning off his lamp.


	11. Chapter 11

**~Time skip: 1 month~**

November was coming to an end. Ranpo hadn't woken up and he was still mostly working around the premises, rarely going out and doing jobs with the others. He felt he was capable enough to handle himself and hoped Fukuzawa would see that. Yet many days passed and he was still stuck on the property. He planned to sneak out with them.

"You're behaving. That's unusual." Fukuzawa commented, watching Sogo study.

"You said if I want to be able to handle things on my own, I have to become more knowledgeable. So I'm doing just that." replied Sogo, internalizing how money worked. "Apparently you put money in these places called banks. And they give you cards."

Fukuzawa let out nervous laughter, wondering how he and other Fluxiems thrived without without a money system. Sogo glanced back at Fukuzawa before gathering the books and heading out. The best spot would be on the roof where he was out of sight. He was tired of playing house. He needed action.

Sogo sat on the roof as the late November early December breeze nipped at his face. He thought back to the day Ranpo was caught in the explosion. Ranpo had said he was on his own for now, but for how long? How long did he have to wait for his return? A disgusting realization started to settle within him. Ranpo might have been saying it to ease his pain. Was Ranpo not coming back? It still didn't explain why he could feel Ranpo biting his ear. His ears perked up at the faint sound of people talking. He crawled on the roof, peering over the edge.

Fukuzawa and a unit were moving out. He patiently waited for them to get into the cars. He quickly started to climb down, seeing them occupied with getting in the cars. He opened the trunk and slipped in, closing it behind him. He pulled objects close to him to give him a bit of cover. The car took off, unaware of the stowaway on board.

✩✩✩

Sogo was awakened by the sound of the car doors opening and multiple voices. He quickly moved to the back seats as they had opened the trunk. He made his way out the car and ran to hide, away from their line of sight.

"Remember what Mr. Fukuzawa said. Only kill as a last resort. Our main objective is to capture the head of this place." one said then received nods from the others.

Sogo looked around and saw Fukuzawa getting out of a car as well. He waited for everyone to head inside before going in as well. He kept himself hidden, moving along up above them. They just needed the person in charge. Most people would assume they would be on the topmost floor. His senses were telling him they were down below. He diverted from their path in search of a way down.

He couldn't find one. No false walls, no hidden stairs. He was about to give up when something opened once he sat down. This was it. However, he had wandered pretty far from the unit, meaning he had to go alone. He had nothing to fear. He walked in, the area dimly illuminated by lights on the walls. He jumped up and clung to a wall as a bunch of snakes slithered. He continued to keep off the ground, noticing a bunch of traps just waiting for an unsuspecting victim. Sogo decided to deal with them in case the others found the door.

"Hey, it's open over here. Let's go!" a faint voice said.

Sogo quickly snatched up the snakes then stuck a few in the bed of nails before hurting ahead, carrying them in his mouth. He arrived at a fork then quickly went left, hoping he made the right choice. He stopped to catch his breath and held the still snake in his hand. He bit the head off then spat it out before eating the rest of it. He continued on ahead, wishing he knew who the head was to make his job easier. He quickly dodged bullets and saw two men step into the light.

"Hey, it's one of those creatures. The boss wanted one. Let's capture it." one said, cocking their gun.

Sogo crouched down on all fours, ready to attack. He charged towards them, barely missing being hit by a bullet. He knocked the gun out of the man's hands and used him as a shield as his buddy fired shots into him.

"You shot him without hesitation..." Sogo muttered, looking at the dead man by their feet.

"In this world, it's kill or be killed. He already knew he was putting his life on the line." the man said, aiming his gun at Sogo's head. "So-"

Sogo fired another round into his chest where his heart was. He didn't care what his reasoning was. He just needed to catch him off guard. Picked up the other gun and continued down the dimly lit path. If there were armed men, it meant he had taken the right path and was close to the head. A large door loomed before him looking as plain as dirt. He placed a gun between his teeth while his tail held the other. He used the wall then burst through the door. He kept still as numerous guns were being pointed at him.

"Oh? You're a new face. My, who would've thought a Fluxiem would come to me." she said with surprise. "Disarm him."

Sogo fought back before ducking into the air vent and crawling away. There were too many. He heard voices then recognized them. It was the unit that entered before. He quickly crawled back, seeing their attention was focused elsewhere. He started providing backup from above, shooting the bad guys from behind. The guns had run out of bullets, so he threw the guns, hitting two smack on the head. He looked around and saw Fukuzawa's retreating figure. He slipped out of the air vent and chased after him.

"Give it up. The police know everything." Fukuzawa said while chasing the woman.

"Ha, as if." she said, coming to a stop. "Actually... you know what? You're right."

Fukuzawa stood a small distance away, assessing the situation. Sogo watched from a blind spot. Fukuzawa had her empty her pockets, she was clean. He stepped closer to her. Sogo's eyes widened and his body moved before he could think. He bit Fukuzawa's hand, pulling him back.

"Sogo!? What are you doing here? You should be home!" Fukuzawa fussed, keeping most of his attention on the woman. "Let me go or else she's going to run."

She started stepping closer, making Sogo even more frantic to get Fukuzawa away. Fukuzawa hit him on his head, having enough of his shenanigans. Sogo rubbed his head then saw what he needed to do. He pounced on her, pinning her down while he sniffed her. He put in his face in between her breasts, pulling out a small pocket knife. He tossed it by Fukuzawa's feet.

"You... How...?" he whispered, picking up the knife. The woman sucked her teeth, struggling in Sogo's hold. Sogo lifted her wrists and proceeded to eat away at them, leaving her unable to use her hands. "Hey, stop it. We already have her."

Fukuzawa handcuffed her ankles, seeing no point in putting them on her injured wrists. Sogo sat on his rump, looking up at him with his round, blue eyes.

"Good job..." he said, scratching behind his ear. "Saved my sorry hide."

Sogo purred lovingly, licking his hand in appreciation. He sometimes forgot that Sogo was half animal, meaning he'd often do strange things like this. Back up had arrived and Fukuzawa had them take her away. He let out a sigh and became serious.

"You do realize you're in a shit ton of trouble. I told you you aren't allowed on any outside jobs. I also told you not to leave the premises unless I gave permission. What if someone captured you? Sure, you can fight, but they know you well. They'll drug you beforehand and then what? Exactly, nothing. Or what if you got hurt and couldn't reach any of us? What would you do then, unable to move or seek safety?" Fukuzawa said, his emotions becoming visible in his tone. "Think before you act, Sogo. You might not live to see Ranpo again if you continue to act foolishly like this."

Sogo quietly watched Fukuzawa walk away as his ears and tail drooped. He felt sad for having been scolded. He couldn't even answer back like he used to. He sniffled, finding himself wanting to cry. He just wanted to help. Fukuzawa turned around, having an internal debate before quickly walking over to Sogo. He pulled him into his arms, the icky feeling in his chest disappearing.

"I can't lose you too..." he whispered, patting the back of Sogo's head.

✩✩✩

Fukuzawa entered his office, noticing Sogo had opened the door and headed upstairs. It was still early, making him suspicious. He put his things down before heading up to talk to him. He peeked into his bedroom and saw Sogo lying on his stomach with his back to the door.

"Sogo, are you upset about the scolding?" he asked, stepping inside. No response. "Are you sleeping?"

"Just leave me..." muttered Sogo, curling more into a ball.

Fukuzawa sat on the edge of the bed, patting his head. He started to pet his tail, making Sogo squirm. He scratched behind his ear, smiling as Sogo started to whine happily. Sogo rolled onto his back, showing his stomach to Fukuzawa. He looked at Fukuzawa with innocent eyes, wanting his stomach blown on.

"Um, I can't read minds..." said Fukuzawa, not sure what was going on.

"Forget it." mumbled Sogo, lying back on his stomach.

"Hey, hey. Then I'll... do this." said Fukuzawa, turning him into his back, lifting his shirt and rubbing his stomach. "Good?"

"Your hand is cold..." Sogo mumbled but still liked the action.

Fukuzawa blew a raspberry on his stomach then raised an eyebrow at Sogo's giggling. He did again, finding his giggles cute. They continued like this for a while until Fukuzawa had enough.

"Glad to see you're smiling again." he said before leaving the room.

Sogo rubbed his stomach, still feeling tingly. Did he ever do things like this with Ranpo when he wasn't around? He quietly bit his lip, wondering if it was okay for him to be enjoying his time like this with Fukuzawa. The door opened and Kunikida had come in.

"Fukuzawa told me we had to remove evidence of you having injured her wrists." he said, turning on the light then sitting beside Sogo. "Open."

"Why can't he do it?" Sogo asked, turning his head away.

"He's busy. He also wanted me to tell you that starting tomorrow, you're sleeping in the other room." said Kunikida, checking in between his teeth and under his tongue.

Sogo let him finish before showing his unhappiness.

"Why? We were-" said Sogo before quieting down. "Okay..."

Kunikida patted his head before leaving the room. Sogo left the room as well to check the other room. It was fully furnished and ready to be used. Two beds sat against the walls, a nightstand beside both. Two chairs and a table sat near the door and a closet opposite of it. It was as if it was designed for two. He sat on one of the beds, looking across at the other. He could imagine Ranpo happily getting underneath the sheets, gushing about how much he loved Fukuzawa.

"Hey, how is it?" Kunikida asked, having been assigned to entertain Sogo.

"It's... comfy. But the design..." he said, looking around the room.

"It is what you're thinking. Mr. Fukuzawa really took a liking to you both rather quickly. He wanted to keep you both, so he finally decided to have this room fixed up for the both of you. Though, none of us expected that to happen to Ranpo..." Kunikida explained, sitting in one of the chairs. "The closet was made big to accommodate the both of you."

Sogo walked over to the closet and saw it was a walk-in. He made a left and saw it expanded more. Their clothes were put on opposite sides.

"Ranpo would've loved this..." said Sogo, closing the closet door behind him. "Fukuzawa... is he really this kind?"

"To people he cherishes, definitely." replied Kunikida, thinking of how much Fukuzawa had treated him kindly. "Don't ever betray his trust... it's not easy to gain it back."

"How could I betray his trust?" Sogo asked out of curiosity.

"Depends on who you are really, but I'm sure you won't." said Kunikida, not even sure how Sogo could betray him.


	12. Chapter 12

**~Time skip: 2 weeks~**

December was in full swing. Christmas decorations could be seen everywhere and Christmas lyrics were on the tip of everyone's tongues. Sogo had never celebrated Christmas before, so he didn't understand the big deal people made of it. It further confused him as he read two books about the same holiday but it had different stories. What was true? What was false?

"Fukuzawa, I have a question." said Sogo, looking up from the book.

"Ask." he replied, busy using his phone.

"It says that Christmas is about celebrating the birth of a child named Jesus, but I don't recall anyone talking about this whenever we've gone out. And in another book it talks about a man who eventually becomes labeled the fat man known as Santa Claus. And everyone, including children, are talking about him. Explain this to me." explained Sogo, placing both books on Fukuzawa's desk.

"The one about the child is the true meaning of Christmas, but as time went on, people cared more about Santa Claus and gifts rather than a child being born and religious meanings." said Fukuzawa, meeting his eyes. "So neither is false."

"Humans are weird." Sogo muttered, closing the books and going back to his spot.

He read more about Christmas and how people exchanged gifts with family and friends while sitting around a decorated fir tree. Then they would all get together and have Christmas dinner. Sogo looked at the last sentence. He wouldn't be able to spend Christmas with his family and friends. They were either dead or holed up somewhere with bad people. Fukuzawa still had family, they were just far away. He was probably going to go see them and he'd be here all alone as everyone else had family as well.

It wasn't like he hadn't been alone for years now. It would be like being out on the streets, but within a contained space.

✩✩✩

Sogo quietly worked in the room that used to house the tailors. His creation was coming along well, but he had no one to show it to. They were kind enough to leave fabric, designs and thread behind if Sogo had wanted to try something else. It didn't feel the same without them. His ears perked up at the sound of voices outside the door. He looked out and saw a bunch of people were heading in the direction of the front door.

"Excuse me, what's going on?" he asked.

"Business. We'll see you later." one replied before catching up with the others.

Everyone was already gone by the time he reached the front gate. He hurried back inside, hoping Fukuzawa didn't go with them. He pushed the door open and saw an empty office. Why was he so concerned about being alone all of a sudden? He sat on the floor, throwing his concerns away. He's been left behind for ages. This was nothing new. He wasn't allowed to do outside missions. He could end up in someone else's hands or gravely injured. The thought of either of those happening made him sick.

"Sogo? Ah, there you are." someone said from behind him. "Fukuzawa has a secret mission for you. He wanted to give it to you but they received an urgent mission."

Sogo took the paper and read over the details. He was being given an outside mission. He hurriedly took off, wanting to report back good results. The person watched him run off before calling someone on their phone.

✩✩✩

Sogo looked around at buildings, finding the area rather sketchy. Some of the people were either looking at him in fear or looking for a fight. There was no in between. He finally found the building he was looking for then sat down. He just needed to watch it from a safe distance. He quickly scaled the building beside it and now watched from atop the roof. He reviewed the information again, seeing he just needed to bring back a worker from inside the building.

His senses kicked and he quickly turned around only to barely dodge being put in a sack. The people around must have figured out his worth. He quickly climbed down the building and scaled up another, knowing that staying on the ground was just as dangerous. A few people came into the roof, forcing him to roof hop. He couldn't rest as each and every time there was someone waiting to grab him. His work was being disrupted. He ran as far as he could before hiding out in a deserted building.

He hid in one of the rooms, hoping no one would find him. He was determined to complete this mission. He wanted to show Fukuzawa he really was capable of handling himself. He started to become tired after being chased and having to exert large amounts of energy. Sogo was reluctant to sleep before giving in.

✩✩✩

Sogo stretched out and saw how dark it had gotten. The good news was that no one had found him and taken him away. The bad news was he had no idea where he was. He found it strange that Fukuzawa hadn't sounded the alarm in his necklace. He gently tapped on his blue charm, wondering if it was still working. What he didn't know was that the signal reception was terribly poor in the area, meaning Fukuzawa only knew his last location before he entered the neighborhood. His stomach growled a bit, letting him know it was hungry. He'd wait until it got darker when humans usually were all asleep.

Time passed and Sogo had opened the window. People were still patrolling around. He was getting hungrier. He stared at the people walking around, seeing them as future meals. He shook his head, regaining his senses. If he didn't have something in his stomach soon, he'd end up going completely feral and eating anything living in sight. He closed the window and started pacing around the room. He would say fuck it and make a run for it, but he'd only end up getting himself more lost. His stomach growled again. He didn't have much time.

✩✩✩

Sogo yawned and saw the sunlight filtering into the room he hid in. He sniffed the air then looked down. He freaked out before coming to his senses. He ate them. He didn't even finish them, meaning he was either full of didn't like the taste. He left the room in search of a mirror so he could check his face. He found a dusty and cracked on. He cleaned it and saw his face was covered in dried blood. He couldn't go out like this nor could he leave half eaten bodies.

He looked at the two men. He ate innocent people. He couldn't go back anymore. Not once had he eaten an innocent person to satiate his hunger. He quietly continued to feast on them, planning to only leave their bones behind. Sogo started to wonder. How did they get in? Did he bring them or did they find him? He let out a small burp then sighed. Nothing about him changed. All he was doing was suppressing his emotions to look good in Fukuzawa's eyes. There were plenty of times he's wanted to go off. He belonged on the streets, to be captured and used for breeding purposes.

He finished off the last of the flesh then licked his hands and around his mouth. He put a bone in his pocket, planning to use it to deter his hunger if such a situation happened again. Sogo jumped out the window and started to run on all fours. He didn't care where he ended up as long as it wasn't here or Fukuzawa's estate.

✩✩✩

Sogo sat in an alley, panting for air. He had finally made it out of the sketchy neighborhood and found himself in a more proper looking one. He picked up a scampering mouse, biting into it as he looked around. It looked as if rich people lived in these buildings and homes. Not a single building looked as if it was deteriorating or old as dinosaurs. He crawled into a cardboard box, making himself as comfortable as he could. It was pretty serene where he was. You could hear the occasional car pass by, a stroller being pushed, a bell on a bicycle, people talking happily.

It made him think of Fukuzawa's neighborhood. Not every place looked as refined as these buildings and some looked like some of the buildings in the sketchy neighborhood. Yet the community was nice, most of the time. He's never met anyone he didn't like. At least not yet. He spit out mouse bones as he continued to munch on it. This was going to be his life now. Living out on the streets. He touched his neck then remembered the necklace Fukuzawa gave them. He took it off, dropping it in a garbage can before taking off.

✩✩✩

Kunikida fished around in the trash can and pulled out the discarded necklace. He walked back to the car, shaking his head towards Fukuzawa.

"Perhaps he got fed up with his current way of life and ran." said Kunikida, handing him the necklace.

"If that was the case why did he drop the necklace all the way out here and not back home?" reasoned Fukuzawa, noticing a dried substance on the charm. "Kunikida, check this spot for me."

"It's dried blood." said Kunikida, putting his kit away.

"I knew it. Something's going on with him." said Fukuzawa, having Kunikida drive. "We have to find him before someone else does."

"This is just a thought but, what if he doesn't want to be found? He did take it off after all." countered Kunikida, seeing the search as something pointless without being able to track him.

"Shut the hell up and drive." Fukuzawa warned.

 _"When did he start caring so much..."_ thought Kunikida as he made a right.

Sogo sat on the roof of a building, observing people. What did they do for fun? He couldn't see any places where Fukuzawa and Kunikida had brought them to long ago. He turned around then noticed a highway. He saw trees beyond it. His tail moved around frantically, his natural instincts welling up inside him. He looked away, knowing there was plenty to eat around here. He couldn't help wondering what Fukuzawa and Kunikida were doing.

Did they give up on him because he took it off? Probably. Shoyo did warn him that he was on his own the moment he took it off. It worked in their favor anyway. He could be free to act as he pleased and Fukuzawa wouldn't have to worry about him anymore, especially if he was in a laid back neighborhood like this one. They probably knew of his kind's existence, but probably thought of it as a myth of some sort.

He started to shiver, the cold breeze blowing and making the day colder than it actually was. He climbed down the side of the building and stuck himself underneath a big box. Some of the cold air entered from underneath, chilling Sogo. He should've worn more before he left yesterday. He curled up in a ball, trying to keep warm.

"Yukichi, wait!" Kunikida shouted as Fukuzawa had taken off on foot. He grabbed his scarf from the backseat before locking the car and chasing after him. "You left your scarf!"

Fukuzawa carefully looked into alleys, making sure he left nothing unturned. Kunikida held him back, not having seen him this worried in ages.

"I'm sorry..." muttered Fukuzawa as he allowed Kunikida to put his scarf on. "I'm just a bit worried."

"You call jumping out the car and going off on your own 'a bit' worried?" said Kunikida, allowing him to walk. "You care about him, just say it."

"I don't. I just don't want to lose a good asset." said Fukuzawa, his breath showing in the air. "I already lost Ranpo."

"Yukichi..." muttered Kunikida as he followed him. _"It's not that hard to admit you care..."_

Fukuzawa continued on ahead while Kunikida hung back to inspect an alley. He looked into the next one. He was about to move on until a box beside him moved slightly. He readied his gun before moving the box.

"Sogo!" he exclaimed, kneeling down and touching the shivering Fluxiem with his gloved hand. "You're so cold..."

He took off his coat, gloves and scarf before putting them on Sogo. Sogo opened his eyes and saw Fukuzawa holding him in his arms. Was it a dream? It felt too real to be one. His body shivered more as another cold breeze blew past them, nipping at their exposed skin.

"Fukuzawa!" Kunikida yelled, noticing the both of them were shivering.

He took off his coat and put it over Fukuzawa as he quickly brought them back to the car. He turned on the engine and started up the heating system in the car. He looked back at the two, Fukuzawa who had stopped shivering and Sogo who's shivering had started to lessen.

"Sogo." Fukuzawa called out. Sogo slowly met his eyes as his body continued to warm up. "That pocket."

Sogo reached into his coat pocket and took out the necklace. He was certain he threw it away. He sneezed multiple times then placed it in Fukuzawa's hand.

"I can't... I'm a murderer..." he whispered, slowly sitting up.

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Kunikida.

"Why did you leave without permission? Let's start with that." said Fukuzawa, putting the necklace back on Sogo.

"You did give permission... You gave me a job..." he muttered, taking off the gloves and scarf. "This..."

Fukuzawa looked at the paper then hit Sogo with it.

"They faked this. And I never sign my papers like this. Who gave it to you?" he asked, putting his gloves in his pocket.

Sogo had finally warmed back up and handed Fukuzawa his coat back. Fukuzawa gave Kunikida's back. He told them who had informed him as he started to scratch at the dried blood.

"Now, why do you call yourself a murderer?" Kunikida asked, having Shoyo deal with the person.

"I ate innocent people... I was so hungry and my instincts just kicked in... I couldn't stop myself." Sogo explained, revealing the human bone he had taken with him. "They were all hunting me but haven't actually hurt me..."

"You're not at fault here. What did you do with them?" Fukuzawa asked, handing Sogo something to snack on.

"I woke up and saw they were half eaten. So I ate the rest and left the bones." replied Sogo, fingering the human bone. "Then I ran."

"I doubt anyone knows that you all enjoy human flesh. And those who find out usually end up eaten anyway." said Fukuzawa, patting his shoulder. "Tell us where to go so we can deal with those bones for you."

Sogo gave him a smile to which he recoiled back. He tilted his head in confusion until he realized he could probably smell the decaying blood and see mouse fur sticking to his teeth. Fukuzawa handed him a water bottle, having him swish water around in his mouth and spit it out the window.


	13. Chapter 13

**~Time skip: 1 week~**

Fukuzawa quietly rubbed Sogo's stomach while he read a book. Sogo squirmed around, trying to get his hand to rub certain spots on his stomach. Sogo noticed he had stopped rubbing. He leaned over and gently bit at his arm.

"Huh? Oh, you want more?" asked Fukuzawa, wanting to focus on his book.

"No..." mumbled Sogo, getting a sense he didn't want to anymore.

He curled up into a ball, turning his back to Fukuzawa. Christmas was drawing near and he still didn't know what he was going to get Fukuzawa. From what he knew, the man loved spicy food and mystery novels. Did they have mystery novels that contained spicy food in it?

"Sogo, Kunikida told me you've stopped visiting Ranpo. Are you ready to bury him?" asked Fukuzawa, turning the page.

"We don't decompose like humans. The only way to get rid of our bodies is to either eat it or burn it. I've been thinking about it but, can Ranpo be moved into the other room...? I don't like that he's completely vulnerable out there." Sogo said, sitting up, having given it thought.

"That can be arranged. Ah, yes. I almost forgot. I'm sending you on an outside job-" said Fukuzawa until Sogo started running about the room in joy. "Do you want details or no?"

Sogo stopped moving and waited for him to speak.

"You'll be with Shoyo's unit this time. Your main objective is to 'negotiate' with the boss. However, I'm only interested in one thing: his research on Fluxiems. I want that information no matter what. And no, killing is always the last resort." said Fukuzawa, turning the page. "Don't get yourself caught. Always stay with someone. Know your team."

"And what'll you be doing?" he asked with a tilt of his head.

"Sleeping if I get lucky." replied Fukuzawa, taking out his phone to use. "Now get a move on."

Sogo jumped onto the bed then gave his face a loving lick before scurrying out the room. Fukuzawa touched his face, a part of it feeling tingly.

✩✩✩

Sogo's tail swished around in excitement as he sat in a car with others. He knew there wouldn't be a lot of action, but the thought of something going wrong for action to start enticed him. The others beside him gave him weird looks.

"Sogo, calm down. Or else I'll have you waiting in the car." Shoyo said with his eyes closed.

"Sorry." he apologized, sitting completely still.

The car eventually came to a stop and Shoyo and one other person had gotten out. Shoyo looked at Sogo as if telling him to come. Sogo got out as well, following behind them.

"Remember what we're here for. Do not cause any unnecessary bloodshed or I'll have your head before sending you to Fukuzawa himself." said Shoyo, tying up his hair and making himself look more proper.

The others did the same in making themselves look slightly more proper. Sogo looked himself over, wondering if there was anything he could change. Shoyo looked at one of the men standing guard and received a nod. They followed the guard into an elevator far off to the right. It went straight up to what he assumed was the top floor. The doors opened and they followed the guard to a room with double doors.

"Your guests have arrived." said the guard before leaving the room.

"My, Yukichi isn't with you lot?" he asked, not looking up from his papers.

"I'm amazed at how you could tell." said Shoyo, having them stand by the door while he sat down. "You must know why we're here."

"Yes. That idiot has always been fond of what are they called... Fluxiems? I don't see why he refuses to own one. I've seen what could be done with them, especially the breeding." he said before finally looking up. "Oh? Is this a Fluxiem in my presence?"

The man left his seat, sauntering over to Sogo who lowly growled at him. He soon got on all fours, his tail sticking straight up.

"I suggest you keep your distance. He's feral." suggested Shoyo, mostly trying to keep peace.

"Is that so? It makes sense seeing as how they're usually docile things." he said, crossing his arms. "So, he wants the information I have? Why doesn't he just ask this thing?"

Sogo fumed internally. He had a name and wanted to be called by it. Shoyo glanced around him, calming him down.

"Well either he didn't get all of the information he wanted or you know something that Sogo, the Fluxiem, doesn't." said Shoyo, folding his hands. "I know you two have had your spats here and there so tell me your starting price."

"Naturally I'd make the price high solely because it's Yukichi. But now that I'm thinking... I'm changing my price." he said, leaning against his desk.

"Is that so? No matter what it is, we'll do our best to pay you, Mori." said Shoyo.

"Really? Then my price is him." he said, pointing at Sogo. "Complete ownership of this Fluxiem here and that man has a deal."

Shoyo kept his cool on the outside while he panicked internally. It was true Fukuzawa said he wanted it no matter what, but at the cost of Sogo? Shoyo stood up and excused himself, needing to make a phone call.

"Never in my years did I think he'd own a Fluxiem for himself. He always went on and on about how he didn't need one, how he didn't want one, that it was a complete waste of time breeding them and treating them like slaves. He truly was missing out on the joys of having such adorable servants." said Mori, stepping closer to Sogo. He seized him by his chin, looking his face all over. "You my friend are what I've been looking for. All I have are predators... mixing in some prey genes might be a good change of pace."

"You... you have my people...?" Sogo asked, glaring at him.

"Oh yes. About three and you are going to be number four. I've depraved them of sexual activities for two weeks. I wonder if you'll be able to hold out from all three." said Mori, grinning innocently.

Sogo moved to bite his hand only for Mori to easily dodge. Mori tsked as he walked away. Shoyo wasn't lying when he called him feral. He could see it in his eyes. Shoyo came back into the room, holding his phone.

"So, what's the verdict?" asked Mori gleefully.

"He wants to talk to you." said Shoyo, putting him on speaker. "You're on speaker."

"There's absolutely nothing else you want other than Sogo?" asked Fukuzawa.

"Precisely. I've been told prey breed easier than predators. Well, in this case, the larger their animal half is, the harder it is for mass reproduction." said Mori. "I don't intend to hurt a hair on his head, but I can't say the same for my sex depraved Fluxiems."

"So ultimately like everyone else, you want to use him for breeding purposes?" he responded.

"What other use do they have? Well, I could name a few, but does it really matter? We just want to evolve our own race." Mori said, looking at Sogo. "So, what'll it be, Yukichi? How bad do you want this information?"

The room was silent. Sogo looked at the phone, wondering if Fukuzawa would give him up for the sake of information. His chest pained him at the thought. It was then he had an idea. If he willingly gave himself up, Fukuzawa wouldn't have to feel troubled. And the information could be his Christmas gift to him.

"I'll do it, so give him the information." said Sogo, walking over to Mori.

"Sogo, what are you doing?!" Fukuzawa shouted into the phone.

"What a smart choice." said Mori before opening his drawer and holding out a bugling file. "Here. Everything that I've collected on Fluxiems. Now if you'll excuse me, Sogo has some friends to meet."

"No! I'm not allowing you to take him. I'm not accepting this negotiation!" Fukuzawa said, making everyone look at the phone.

"What? Aren't you the one that wanted this information no matter what? Don't tell me, you want to use him for breeding yourself don't you?" Mori asked, covering his mouth in shock. "You scoundrel."

"I never said that, about breeding. He's a good asset for the organization for jobs. I can't lose that." said Fukuzawa.

"Really? And here I thought you had an attachment to him. Well, if you can't accept these terms..." said Mori, plucking the file out of Shoyo's hand. "...then these are mine. Now get out if you don't have any business with me."

"No amount of money will change your mind?" asked Fukuzawa, making a last attempt.

"No. It's either him or nothing." said Mori, reclining in his seat. "Well, maybe there's one thing."

"What is it? Tell me." said Fukuzawa hurriedly.

"I become president of your organization." said Mori, smiling evilly.

Sogo looked between them completely baffled. How could this man demand so much from him for words on paper? Sogo had enough. He snatch the bugling file from Mori's hands and ran out the room.

"Get him! Don't let him get away with that file!" Mori shouted.

"Shoyo, what's going on?" asked Fukuzawa, getting dressed and getting Kunikida to drive him out.

"Well, your little Fluxiem grew balls and just stole the file from Mori. Now all of his men are trying to hunt him down." explained Shoyo, chasing after Sogo.

"Idiot... Don't let them get him. I'm on my way." said Fukuzawa before hanging up.

✩✩✩

Sogo hid in the air vents as people ran back and forth looking for him. He couldn't stand it, hearing what sacrifices Fukuzawa had to make just for paper. His chest felt heavy. He started to look through the file, wondering what in it was so valuable to him. He started to learn things he himself didn't know. He closed the file and moved further back into the air vent, noticing someone had started to mess with it.

"He's not in the air vent. Do you think he already escaped?" they said, putting the grate back on.

He had to get them to Fukuzawa no matter what. He wasn't going to let him give up anything. He started to crawl around inside, smelling his way to freedom. He often sneezed, his nostrils being attacked by dust bunnies.

Fukuzawa practically jumped out of the car as he entered the building, followed by Kunikida. He looked around, noticing there were people flitting about. He called Shoyo for updates.

"He's disappeared. We can't even find him." admitted Shoyo, walking around.

"You aren't thinking like him. Ugh." said Fukuzawa, angrily hanging up.

Fukuzawa parted from Kunikida, trying to think like Sogo. Was would his train of thought have been after hearing his choices? It was hard to figure out. How did Sogo feel towards him? It had to be something positive if he was willing to steal for him. Did he not want him to suffer? That was a plausible idea. Sogo was small and nimble. He stopped in front of an air vent.

Fukuzawa crouched down as he pulled of the grate and started looking inside. He had to be in there. He himself couldn't fit, so how could he get Sogo to come his way? He silently thought before tossing in his scarf and speaking. Sogo's nose was highly sensitive, so he hoped he could easily pick up his scent.

Minutes passed and Sogo hadn't come. Was his idea a bust? He noticed people jogging down the hall but not in a rush like they were before. Did they give up on finding Sogo? It was then he heard shuffling. He looked inside the vent, still not seeing anything.

"Sogo, is that you?" he called out.

The shuffling became louder until a familiar face came into sight. Sogo smiled happily while his tail swished around quickly, putting his emotions on display. He quickly crawled over to Fukuzawa before wrapping his arms around him and licking his face affectionately.

"Okay, okay." said Fukuzawa, pushing him away. "You know what you did was wrong. I know I said I wanted them no matter what, but I had wanted to obtain them fairly."

"I'm sorry, I just-" started Sogo but Fukuzawa had put his hand up.

"But, you knew how much I wanted them and was willing to risk it all. You really are a splendid asset." said Fukuzawa, petting Sogo on the head.

Sogo smiled in bliss, loving the warm feeling he got when Fukuzawa touched him like this. He playfully bit his hand, looking at him with puppy eyes. Fukuzawa looked away, feeling embarrassed. Sogo was giving him strange feelings.

✩✩✩

Sogo lied curled up on the floor beside Fukuzawa who focused all his attention on the papers before him.

"Where's all the good stuff...? This is all about breeding between Fluxiems and humans..." Fukuzawa muttered, furiously flipping through them. "This asshole... Oh."

He finally found a sheet that wasn't about reproduction. Sogo looked on with him.

"Apparently you all have deadly hidden talents on top of a normal one... I've been wondering so, what's your hidden talent?" asked Fukuzawa looking at Sogo.

"I can smell emotions. They all have distinct scents. Like now you don't smell like anything, meaning you're feeling neutral." said Sogo, sniffing his shirt. "Oh, you smell sweet now. Attraction."

Fukuzawa looked at him full of doubt. Where did he get attraction from?

"Now you smell like... laundry. Fear and doubt." said Sogo, never having seen someone change emotions so quickly. "Oh, it's sweet like cookies again. And laundry again. Oh, now it smells like burning wood."

Sogo quickly got to his feet and moved away. Burning wood meant anger. Fukuzawa shook his head, wondering just how much he could believe Sogo. His mind went back to the moment Sogo said attraction. There was no way.

"Fukuzawa." he called out. Fukuzawa gave him his attention. "Thanks for coming for me... I know I'm a nightmare to have around, but I'm trying my best... to be a better Sogo..."

Fukuzawa sat up then moved closer to Sogo. What could he say? He gently held Sogo's face as his chest started to pain him.

"Don't put yourself in danger anymore..." he whispered before giving him a kiss on his forehead.

Sogo touched his forehead and felt his cheeks grow warm. His tail stood straight up as heat started to envelop his entire body. He found himself staring at Fukuzawa who had already moved away from him. He lied down on his stomach as he started to pant. He didn't know what was going on with his body, so he fled upstairs and hid himself in the other room.


	14. Chapter 14

**On Christmas day...**

Sogo rubbed his eyes and looked at the bed across from him. Ranpo lied motionless as always. He had secretly looked through Fukuzawa's recently obtained files in search of an answer to his problem from before. He didn't like the answer he had found. He was in heat like Ranpo was ages ago. He was managing to last without having his problem solved, but he could feel he was steadily losing his sanity. Fukuzawa entered the room, wondering why Sogo hadn't come out to eat.

"Hey, are you feeling unwell?" asked Fukuzawa, drying his hands on the apron he wore.

"I'm fine. I'll come eat you, soon. I mean soon." said Sogo, hiding under his sheets.

"Okay...?" replied Fukuzawa, closing the door.

Sogo groaned, completely at his desire's mercy. It took everything within him to keep himself from pouncing on Fukuzawa. He was going to go crazy. He was thankful that he would be leaving soon to go visit family and spend time with them. Within that time he'd find a solution of relieving himself without Fukuzawa's help.

Sogo quietly sat at the table, a plate of food waiting to be devoured. He slowly ate, the food briefly taking his mind off of the need to pounce on the man sitting across from him.

"Sogo, I have something to tell you." said Fukuzawa before putting food in his mouth. "I'm staying here for Christmas. You'll be alone and you'd want company."

"Yes! I mean, no! Go see family! I'm begging you, please." said Sogo, looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Eh? Are you sure...? I really don't mind-" he said but Sogo once more told him he'd be fine. "You know, I think I am going to stay. I can see them another time. This is your first Christmas after all."

Sogo internally sighed, hoping he could survive the day as he looked for a different solution. He quickly finished his breakfast and joked himself up in the room with Ranpo. Just looking at Fukuzawa drove him wild. He paced around the room, needing to head into his office for the information he sought. His plan was simple. Run out, grab the file and run back into the room. The moment he unlocked the door Fukuzawa was waiting.

"Perfect. Let's go exchange gifts." said Fukuzawa, grabbing him by the wrist.

Sogo resisted the temptation to bite him. He just had to keep his mind empty. That's all there was to it. Fukuzawa sat him down on the floor as he pulled out three gifts for him. Sogo opened them up, having received clothing, books and a new necklace.

"A new necklace...?" he asked, looking it over.

"It doesn't have a tracker in it." said Fukuzawa, leaning in close to take the one he was wearing off. "So you don't have to worry about being watched. I trust you."

Sogo kept him from fully taking it off. Fukuzawa gave him a confused look.

"I don't mind it anymore. It now gives me comfort to know that you'll be able to find me if something were to happen." replied Sogo, his hands tightly holding Fukuzawa's.

He quickly let go, afraid of what could happen after. He hooked the necklace then gave him a happy smile.

"I'm assuming you didn't get me a gift." said Fukuzawa, not really expecting much.

"I did! The file I stole. You really wanted it so, I got it. An early Christmas gift." said Sogo, his tail showing his glee.

"Really? Wow, I never took you as the thoughtful type. Thank you, Sogo." said Fukuzawa, giving him a genuine smile.

Sogo nodded before taking off with said files and heading upstairs. He locked himself in the room. Naturally Fukuzawa would think something was wrong, but he could easily shoo him away. He started reading, unable to skim in fear of missing vital information.

"Sogo, everything okay?" Fukuzawa asked from the other side.

"Yep. Just really tired so let me sleep." responded Sogo.

Fukuzawa didn't question further. Sogo relaxed, happy to know he'd be able to solve it on his own.

✩✩✩

Sogo stepped out to use the bathroom and ended up bumping into Fukuzawa.

"Oh great, you're awake. I was thinking, why don't we do something fun outside? The snow is still fresh." said Fukuzawa.

"No. I'm horn- busy. I'm busy." said Sogo, going around him.

"First you're sleepy and now you're busy? Since when? Well, sleepy I can understand but busy? You only get work orders from me." Fukuzawa said, finding it suspicious. "What's going on."

"I'm in he- in hearts! Yes, now please, let me go." whined Sogo, his instincts starting to go haywire.

"Really, are you okay...? I'm worried." said Fukuzawa, placing a hand on his shoulder.

That was the last straw. Sogo finally snapped, throwing himself on top of Fukuzawa. He painted heavily, saliva escaping his mouth and dripping onto his face. Sogo came back to his senses and pushed off of him. He ran before Fukuzawa could ask questions. He couldn't face him anymore. He quickly hurried outside and climbed his way up to the roof.

"This sucks... How am I going to explain..." muttered Sogo, touching his chest.

He bit down on his lip, keeping his hands on his chest. Self pleasuring. He could do that. Though not outside as it was too cold for his liking. He needed to find a room no one ever entered. His ears perked up, having faintly picked up Fukuzawa calling for him. He took off the necklace, putting it in his coat pocket. Just for now, he couldn't let Fukuzawa track him.

Fukuzawa sighed heavily, wondering where Sogo had gone off to. His behavior was strange. Was he in need of human flesh to sustain him? Though Sogo didn't seem hostile the more he thought about it. He looked in rooms, wondering where he could be hiding.

"Sogo! Let's talk about it!" he shouted, his voice echoing.

He sat down in a chair, tired from all of the walking around. Sogo had to be somewhere. He checked on tracking map, it still saying Sogo was on the property. The thought of Sogo taking it off never occurred to him, not after what he said earlier. It was then a thought occurred to him. Did Sogo not want to spend Christmas with him? If he thought about his actions up until now, it made sense. Maybe he should've listened during breakfast.

He sat up at the faint sound of a whine. Where did it come from? He quickly got to his feet and started looking around again. He couldn't be far if he could hear him.

After minutes of searching he opened a door and saw Sogo leaning against a wall, licking his hand. Their eyes met and Sogo had froze on the spot.

"I'm sorry..." whispered Fukuzawa, closing the door quickly.

He definitely wasn't expecting to walk in on Sogo like that. Sogo was a male. He had needs too. Fukuzawa quickly walked away, trying to erase the image from his memory. He stopped then turned around. Why was he getting flustered? It wasn't like he hasn't masturbated by his lonesome. He gathered up his stray courage and walked back. He opened the door again and saw Sogo staring himself down.

"Sogo, hi. I was just uh, wondering if you really didn't-" he said then clammed up at Sogo looking at him hungrily. "Okay, I'll take my-"

Sogo was on top of him in the blink of an eye. It was that same look from earlier.

"Sogo, wait- I said wait!" Fukuzawa shouted, keeping Sogo from moving. "Are you... in heat?"

Sogo simply looked at him, his animal instincts having completely taken over. Fukuzawa sat up, keeping Sogo from moving still.

"So I have to have sex with you otherwise you'll lose yourself... Why didn't you tell me? How long have you been repressing this?" asked Fukuzawa, looking Sogo over.

Still no response. Fukuzawa sighed, moving his hands to hold his face. It was like Ranpo all over again, yet it felt different. He felt hesitant to do it. It didn't feel like a duty, it felt more like he was commuting a sin against someone he cared about.

"Sogo, may I have permission to help you...?" he asked, kissing his cheeks.

Sogo slowly nodded before roughly biting his neck. Fukuzawa let him have his way, wanting him to feel relaxed and satisfied afterwards.

✩✩✩

Sogo came to, noticing he was sleeping beside Fukuzawa instead of in his designated room. He took note that he could feel the bedsheets on his skin. He was naked? He wasn't burning hot anymore. He looked at Fukuzawa who slept peacefully. He lifted up the bedsheets then gasped. He didn't want to assume, but everything pointed towards it. He touched his stomach, a bit worried about what was to come. Sure his chances were low, but that didn't mean it couldn't happen.

He poked Fukuzawa's cheek, wanting him to wake up. He was a bit disheartened about having no memory of it. He slowly stopped poking his cheek, coming to a realization. Fukuzawa was his first. Fukuzawa turned in his sleep before waking up.

"Woke up before me huh? How do you feel?" he asked, looking him up and down.

"Normal. Did you really do it with me...?" he asked running a hand down his body.

"Would you have preferred to slowly lose yourself until you were full on animal? Well, you already were when you pounced on me..." said Fukuzawa, chuckling softly.

"Ah, I'm really sorry. I wasn't myself, I've been trying to avoid you all this time and deal with it myself..." said Sogo, rubbing his arm in embarrassment.

"So that's why you've been so weird. You should've told me sooner. You didn't have to suffer." said Fukuzawa, scratching behind his ear. Sogo whined happily, nibbling on his finger. "When did you get so cute?"

Sogo looked at him with his finger in his mouth. They stared at each other in silence until Fukuzawa cleared his throat.

"A- Anyway, I'm glad to know you're okay now. The next time it happens, tell me so we can solve it." he said, pulling his finger away from Sogo.

Sogo rested his body against Fukuzawa's lap.

"Wanna see something?" he asked in a low voice.

"Oh? I'm intrigued." said Fukuzawa.

"I want you to stare... right here." said Sogo, gesturing to his lower body.

"Now that you mention it..." Fukuzawa muttered.

Sogo gently rubbed his nipples, silently relishing in the pleasure it gave him. Fukuzawa's eyes widened in surprise as he watched. It was strange yet entertaining.

"So if you stimulate yourself enough, your cock just comes out of a slit?" Fukuzawa asked, feeling around it. Sogo moaned softly, biting down on his finger. Fukuzawa gently pulled back the skin, observing it more. "Does this apply to all males?"

Sogo looked at him with a flushed face, giving him a brief nod.

"Keep touching... Oh god please..." Sogo whined, putting Fukuzawa's hands on his cock.

"Are you still in heat...?" he asked, now worried.

"No. Not at all... just fuck me please..." Sogo pleaded, pulling him in for a kiss.

Fukuzawa pulled away, wondering if he really was in heat. He pinned Sogo down, looking him in his eyes. Sogo hungrily looked at him, bucking his hips up in an effort to reach Fukuzawa.

"All right, someone needs a nap." said Fukuzawa, getting out the bed.

"No... I want you..." Sogo whined, reaching out to him.

"Nope. You're on a sex high right now. I'm gonna get you something that'll put you right to sleep." said Fukuzawa, quickly leaving the room in a robe.

Sogo sat up with puffed out cheeks. He was simply teasing him. Mostly anyway. The reaction he got from him was pretty interesting. Even if he wasn't honest with his words, he could smell the strong pie scent emitting off of him. Sexual attraction with a hint of romance.

✩✩✩

Sogo sat cross legged on the chair as Fukuzawa served him food. Christmas was coming to an end. They ate in complete silence. He could still smell the pie scent emitting off of him.

"Fukuzawa, are you thinking of something?" he asked, acting innocent.

"A little bit, yeah. Males can conceive like females right?" he asked, putting food in his mouth. "Is there like a rough estimate of how likely it is?"

Sogo wondered if that was really on his mind. His sweet scent was quickly replaced with the laundry scent. What was he afraid of?

"Are you perhaps... afraid of becoming a parent?" Sogo asked, having figured it out.

Fukuzawa's brief tensing up confirmed his suspicions. He hadn't really looked into the percentages as he was more focused on self solving.

"I haven't but, we can look together." said Sogo, finishing up his meal. "I'll get a head start."

Sogo entered the room then found the file sitting on the table. He looked behind him at Ranpo. He felt bad, having had sex with the man he loved. It wasn't that he wanted to, it just happened. Yet he couldn't help but feel guilty. He headed into Fukuzawa's room then noticed him waiting. He flopped down onto the bed and started reading through them together with Fukuzawa.

"Two Fluxiem males... just a bit less than 50%. With a human male, roughly 37%. Wow, that is pretty low. Males tend to have between 1-2 offspring each time they conceive." Fukuzawa read, a bit disgusted by how much research had been put in. "Fluxiem offspring percentage... with Fluxiem 100%, with human roughly 16%. That is... really low..."

Sogo could see the relief on Fukuzawa's face at the news. Did he really not want to be a parent? Did he have a problem with children? Something caught his eye as Fukuzawa moved the papers around.

"If a male has successfully conceived, he will seek out his partner after a week and force himself on said partner. Won't let up until the one who conceived is satisfied to the point of passing out." read Sogo before looking at Fukuzawa. "Well, I guess we'll know after a week."

"It's weird... usually men are discussing conceiving with women. How are males able to conceive anyway?" asked Fukuzawa out of curiosity.

"At first it was a mutation. Then everyone saw it as a self preservation opportunity if females were no longer around. So, it was looked into and evolved into something natural and not just a mutation." explained Sogo, remembering what he learned in school. "We take pride in it. We can share burdens with the women."

"You Fluxiems really are something else..." Fukuzawa said, giving his head a few pats.

Sogo touched his stomach, a bit worried about what ifs. What if he did conceive? Could he really raise them properly? He only learned so much before his parents and older siblings left him behind. It wasn't like he could give them up either, not to those other humans. Fukuzawa brought him out of his thoughts, telling him he was going to read a bit before going to bed. Sogo nodded, leaving his room in silence.


	15. Chapter 15

Sogo quietly worked on his birthday gift for Fukuzawa then groaned. His side had been bothering him since he woke up. He's tried everything but it just wouldn't let up. The moment he started to hum, the pain stopped. It came back when he stopped. He started humming random songs as he worked. Everything seemed to be going by fast and soon enough he was close to finishing it.

It had been a few days since the Christmas incident, but he hadn't noticed any changes in his body. The door opened and Kunikida had walked in.

"For the rest of the week, Fukuzawa has entrusted me with the duty of being your personal assistant." he said, giving a brief bow. "Do you need anything?"

"Well I know what I don't need. You. Fukuzawa needs you more than me. I hardly go outside." muttered Sogo, placing the gift off to the side.

"You can go out all you want if you allow me to be your assistant." said Kunikida, raising an eyebrow.

Sogo immediately jumped up from his seat and dragged Kunikida with him, excited to spend the day outside. There were many places he wanted to visit again.

✩✩✩

Kunikida held Sogo's new plush toys, food and drink as he excitedly walked around. Kunikida exhaled, needing a big bag for the plushies. He had Sogo stop in a department store before pleading with a cashier to let him have one of their big plastic bags. He stuffed everything into it then set off to find Sogo before he wanted anything else.

"Kunikida, can we-" Sogo started but was shot down immediately.

"You really need to get out more..." he muttered, ushering him out the store.

He had asked for another bag just to be on the safe side. The sun was beginning to set as Kunikida followed him into every place he stopped. It was like watching a child visit Disney for the first time. Kunikida's phone buzzed, signaling that he was getting a call.

"Hello? Yes. Tonight? I can't. Can't, I'm under strict direct orders. Eh, what do you mean he wants me there? Nope, I can't. I'm sorry." said Kunikida before hanging up. "Oh, didn't see you there."

"What can't you do because of me...?" asked Sogo quietly.

"Eh, some friends wanted to hang out. I had to decline. I'm on a serious job." said Kunikida, shaking the items he carried. "So, anywhere else or are you ready to go back?"

"Go hang out with your friends after taking me back." he said.

"Really, you don't have to. They're going to do something stupid anyway." said Kunikida with a shake of his head.

"What is it?" Sogo asked curiously.

"Try picking up women at bars tonight." he replied with an annoyed look.

"My order still stands. Go hang out with them even if it's a pain." said Sogo. "You don't want to lose your friends..."

"Oh no, they know I don't enjoy stuff like this. They're pains in the ass. But I can't deny that they do care about me despite stuff they do like this." Kunikida said with a shrug.

Sogo simply smiled in return. He knew what it was like missing out on hanging with friends.

✩✩✩

Sogo sat on his bed, holding one of the plushies close as he read a book. Kunikida sat in one of the chairs reading as well.

"Kunikida, there's a holiday called Thanksgiving. Do you all celebrate it?" he asked, noticing it was mentioned in the book.

"It's an American holiday. We don't celebrate it because it has nothing to do with us." said Kunikida. "Any other questions?"

"What other holidays do Japanese people celebrate?" he asked, hoping for some clarity.

"Halloween, Christmas, Valentine's day, White day, Golden week, New Years, and many others. I'm sure you'd like them." he replied.

Sogo nodded then went back to reading. He had started becoming interested in holidays all around the world and their meanings behind it.

"Shouldn't you be leaving to meet up with them?" asked Sogo.

"I suppose. But do I really want a lecture from Fukuzawa..." he muttered.

"I'll take care of it, now go. Have fun." said Sogo, shooing him out the room.

Sogo sighed then looked back at Ranpo. He walked over to the bed before climbing onto it. He curled up on top of him, his heart still missing him. He did have others, but it wasn't the same. They didn't really understand him.

"Are you really not coming back...?" he whispered.

Silence. He expected it. He petted Ranpo before getting comfortable again. He quickly fell asleep, unknowing of the trouble brewing outside Fukuzawa's property.

✩✩✩

Sogo was awakened by his body colliding with something. He was holding Ranpo in his arms. It took a moment for him to realize they weren't in the bedroom anymore. He stretched out, trying to feel how much space they had. It was plenty. He tried sitting up then hit his head against something. It was rather dark, making it hard to see. He started sniffing around, trying to find an exit or an opening. His nose picked up on something, making him go towards it while dragging Ranpo.

He sniffed around and found the scent coming heavily from above. He pushed up and saw a sliver of light. It wouldn't move anymore. He tried looking for another exit. After searching for ages, Sogo found another spot. He pushed up and a door opened up. Some dust fell in. He examined it closely. It wasn't dust, it was pure ash. He climbed out and found himself in the room no one ever visited. It was mostly intact. He left Ranpo down below just to be safe.

He cautiously climbed the stairs, his nose overwhelmed with scents he couldn't make out. He opened the door leading back to the common area then watched as the door fell open. His eyes widened as almost every inch of the hall was charred beyond recognition. He quickly ran through the halls, looking into rooms. He could smell blood coming from a few rooms, meaning there were casualties.

Sogo ran to Fukuzawa's office, carefully avoiding debris. The cold air whipped around inside the now roofless small mansion. The sun looked down on him, uncaring of the gloomy air below it. He broke the door to Fukuzawa's office then stared with his mouth agape. The room was unrecognizable. A large hole now sat in the back of the room. He hurried over to the wall, trying his best to guess today's password. Tears unwillingly fell from his eyes as his attempts weren't working.

"Work! Why won't you work?! I have to get in!" Sogo shouted, beating against the wall.

Sogo covered his face as he started to sob loudly. What happened in between when he fell asleep and when he woke up? Where was everyone? Why were they abandoned underground? He wiped his face, knowing he had to go back and get Ranpo. He made his way back to the room, going back underneath the floorboard and climbing down.

He lifted Ranpo up and out, looking around the room. Their home was destroyed. Though, it wasn't like he was going to leave either. He could survive in the ruins. It'll be like being on the streets, but now he'll have a warm place to sleep. He could say all of that but it wouldn't matter. It wouldn't feel the same. The people he had slowly grow close with were either missing or dead. Kunikida and Fukuzawa who had given them numerous chances were gone too. Did Kunikida get wrapped up in this before he met up with his friends? His ears perked up at the sound of a voice.

He hid himself and Ranpo, having no idea who it was. The voice became louder. Sogo pulled Ranpo back out before running out the room and greeting the person warmly.

"Okay, stop licking me." they said, pushing Sogo's face away.

"You're okay... I thought... I thought you got mixed in too..." said Sogo before wailing.

Kunikida stroked his hair, assuring him he hadn't. He wasn't expecting to come back to the place in this state. No one said a peep to him. He held Sogo in his arms and went back in the direction he came from. It all made sense then.

"Fukuzawa hid you both underground... Truly his love for you both is amazing. I'm envious." said Kunikida, carrying Ranpo on his back. "Fortunately, my place is unharmed. You both can stay with me until we figure out who, what, when, why and how."

Sogo silently nodded as he held onto Kunikida's shirt. Could it have been an outside job? It wasn't possible to get in to the mansion without getting through the real entrance. Did someone hate Fukuzawa or was it a mole?

✩✩✩

Kunikida placed some food and juice in front of him, gesturing for him to eat. He sat down and used his phone, silently watching Sogo out of the corner of his eye. He looked through news reports, seeing if anyone covered it. Only two had.

**_"In breaking news, the Fukuzawa estate has gone up in flames. It has been estimated that it had occurred around 11pm at night today. A passerby happened notice the home on fire and called the emergency line before recording this footage. The cause of the fire is still unknown and as of now there seem to be no casualties or anyone injured."_ **

The reporter then went on to other news. It was eleven at night. Hardly anyone passed by at night, most of the time it being no one. He found it much harder to believe since people were still coming down from the holidays.

"It was arson." muttered Kunikida, rewatching the footage. "Had it been an accident, most of the fire wouldn't be concentrated in one area..."

Sogo looked at Kunikida who started to furiously write down notes. He did notice that some rooms were heavily damaged while ones like the one he was in were lightly damaged. He gave Kunikida his thoughts, hoping it would help.

"I wouldn't be surprised if our culprit was Mori. We did have it coming with the file we stole from him without a fair trade." said Kunikida, not realizing Sogo was still sore about it.

"So it's my fault... All of this destruction..." whispered Sogo, dropping his chopsticks.

"Sogo, that's-" said Kunikida but Sogo had already started to flee. "Sogo, wait! Stop!"

Sogo opened a window and climbed down the building, his vision starting to blur from his tears. He ruined everything. He should've been killed instead of his sibling, he should've been taken instead, he shouldn't be here living safely. All he's done was cause trouble for those around him. His heart couldn't take it. His tears flowed endlessly as he ran. First Ranpo and now the people he called family. He bumped into someone and managed to choke out an apology.

"Oh, I never expected to see a familiar face." a voice said.

"Mori..." he whispered, stepping back.

Mori seized him by his ear, looking him over.

"Today must be my lucky day. The Fukuzawa estate burns and I finally get my delicious prey." said Mori, putting restraints on Sogo. "You're going to love it at my place."

"I'm not going. I'm not. I'd rather die..." muttered Sogo, clinging to a pole.

"We can't have that now can we? Come on, time to breed for me." said Mori happily.

"Did you set the estate on fire?" Sogo asked.

"Why do you care? I'm pretty sure you're happy to be free now." said Mori.

"I said, did you set the estate on fire?!" yelled Sogo, his anger now visible.

"Not directly. Hired someone. But if you think about it, none of this would've happened had you not stolen from me. So, blame yourself." Mori said before dragging Sogo with him.

Mori stopped walking as his hairs stood on end. There was a frightening ominous presence behind him. He looked at Sogo who remained silent. The moment they had passed and alley, Sogo sprang up and subdued Mori, dragging him into it by his claws piercing into his arm. He threw Mori down, cutting one of his eyes before rendering his wrist's unusable. Mori cried out in pain, his wrists and eye dripping with blood.

"Where are they?" Sogo asked.

"Who?" Mori asked then received another cut on his wounded eye. "Seriously, who are you referring to?"

"Fukuzawa and the others in the mansion." he pressed, his claw dangerously hovering by Mori's neck.

"They're being held captive. The original plan was storm in and capture you but once they learned you weren't around, they set the place ablaze. Yet again, it's your fault." said Mori with a smile.

"If I give myself, will you free them?" he asked.

"I'll do more than that. I'll even throw in helping rebuild the estate, say... 3/4 of the cost of repairs?" said Mori excitedly.

"Pay the full cost, replace the furniture and give him ALL the information you have on Fluxiems. I know you have more." said Sogo.

"Deal." said Mori, sitting up.

Sogo calmed down, seeing this as a better solution. He was the cause, so it was only right that the cause fixes the problem. Things would be okay. It didn't seem like Mori mistreated the others besides denying them sexual relief. He got into the front seat with Mori, who soon took off.


	16. Chapter 16

Sogo lied on his stomach as he watch Mori observe the two males. It didn't seem that bad until Mori had started to interfere and use violence against them. He didn't understand. What in the world was he doing? Mori looked back at him then looked away.

"You two, lets go." said Mori, referring to him and the woman a few cages down.

Sogo stayed put. The idea of impregnating a random woman left a horrid taste in his mouth. He wasn't going to do it. The woman noticed his reluctance as she stood beside Mori looking worn out.

"Sogo, lets go." said Mori, waiting for him.

Sogo held his clothes close, rebelling. This wasn't how he wanted to mate. He wanted to be with someone he loved. Not to mention the poor woman before him looked as if she'd collapse at the drop of a hat.

"I'm giving you five seconds to come out or else I'll fuck you myself. And that, is not pretty. These three can attest to it." said Mori, glaring at the rebellious Fluxiem.

"I don't care. I'm not mating with anyone I don't love. And her, she looks so tired. Let her rest. And them too! Your results are probably shitty because you don't take good care of them. We have needs!" Sogo yelled, clinging to the bars of his cage.

Mori sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. He slammed his clipboard down before approaching Sogo's cage.

"I'm sorry, but when did I give you permission to lecture me? If you didn't want this, then you shouldn't have made a deal. You could've left everything the way it was." said Mori, opening his cage. "But you didn't so you do as I say it else I'll make your life hell."

Mori pulled on Sogo, trying to force him out. Sogo bit his arm, sinking his teeth into his flesh. The others looked on in awe and fear. None of them imagined standing up to Mori, but they were now afraid that they'd suffer consequences. They also started to become afraid of Sogo and his innate nature. Mori finally let him go, seeing Sogo would rip his flesh right off if he continued.

"I will get you to mate with them. You, go back into your cage. You two, keep fucking." said Mori, secretly ordering a heavy dose of muscle relaxer for Sogo.

It was the only way he'd get Sogo to obey him. An idea popped into his head. Manipulation. He walked back over to Sogo's cage then sighed.

"Look, I apologize for being rough. If you don't want to then you won't. I'm just really taken by you..." said Mori, not breaking character.

"Stop lying." hissed Sogo.

"No. Truly am I taken by you. Why else would I go through extreme measures just to have you? Sogo... I... ever since we first locked eyes... I've been head over heels." Mori whispered, reaching in to caress his cheek. "I'm bad with expressing myself fully, but do give me a chance."

Sogo remained silent, watching for what he'd do next. Mori leaned in and placed a gentle peck on his lips before closing the cage.

"I'll just, go back to observing..." said Mori, standing up and walking away.

Sogo closed his eyes, unbelieving if what just happened. He couldn't smell the lies anymore. Was he really telling the truth? It was impossible. This man was mistreating his kind while forcing them to mate on top of that. Something was fishy.

✩✩✩

Mori came back down into his researching room then looked at Sogo. He could see Sogo still held doubt from the way he slept. He was fine with that. Rome wasn't built in a day. He walked over to Sogo's cage then opened it. He gently stroked his hair, earning soft purrs. He moved his free hand downwards, locating the hidden slit. He moved his hand back up to his chest, softly rubbing his nipples. Sogo groaned in his sleep, squirming around.

"Settle, settle..." whispered Mori, watching it slowly emerge from the slit. "Good boy..."

He had one of the males come over to suck him off. Mori was certain he won until Sogo started giggling in his sleep.

"Yuki... Yukichi..." Sogo mumbled.

"Eh? Wait, he may know something..." Mori muttered, holding the male back.

"Haa... Harder... harder, Yuki... you're in deep..." mumbled Sogo.

Mori exhaled, understanding what was going on. A lewd dream. He had the male go back in only for Sogo to come within seconds. Mori had the male watch over him while he got his supplies. Did Fukuzawa have that kind of relationship with him? It seemed unlikely. Fukuzawa wouldn't mess around with someone unless he loved them. He didn't see what about Sogo he could love. He closed off his vial, having Sogo put back in his cage. He did have Fukuzawa to thank for making his task easier. He saw this a perfect opportunity. All he needed to do was feed him with sexual fantasies of Fukuzawa. It was a win win.

"Alright, since you're here. You'll be the first to test his semen out." said Mori, having the male follow him.

The woman opened her eyes, having heard and seen everything. She was still fearful of Sogo, but she was eternally grateful for what he did earlier in the day. For once she was able to rest properly. The door closed and she unlocked the cage, having been able to for ages unbeknownst to Mori. She walked over to Sogo's cage and noticed his lock was different from theirs. She quietly tinkered with it, well aware it could have an alarm attached to it.

"Hey, what are you doing...?" Sogo mumbled, waking up from his sleep.

"Unlocking your cage. What you did was stupid but brave. And I'm grateful. I haven't rested this well in ages..." she said, frowning as the mechanism seemed complicated. "Your lock is much different than ours..."

"Does he know about you and your lock...?" he asked, seeing he could use her to break free from this place at the right moment.

"No and I'd like to keep it that way. But um, there's something you should know." she said, giving up picking his lock for the day. "He, Mori being he, touched you. He stimulated you enough for your slit to open. However you sort of deterred his plans by coming on your own, but he took your semen. He's already left with one of the guys. He's going to keep doing this with you."

Sogo blinked before his face flushed. It would be worse if they had heard what he was dreaming about. She knew what he was thinking about, solely judging from his face.

"So, what are you going to do now that you know his plan?" she asked, giving his lock another shot.

"I'd run but... I don't know the status of... outside." said Sogo, not wanting to throw Fukuzawa's name around. "I made a deal with him. In exchange for me, he had to help someone else out..."

"I see... wow, what all did he agree to to have you?" she asked.

"Pay for all the repair costs, replacing furniture and giving all information he has." Sogo said, touching his necklace.

"Really? He went above and beyond for you. For one of the guys he haggled the previous owner down to obtain him for free. Oh, excuse me, I haven't properly introduced myself. I'm Mae. The guy sleeping over there is Leon and the one Mori took with him is Galo. Leon was the one he haggled." she said, finally unlocking his lock. "Wow, that was surprisingly difficult... Well, if you ever need to escape, just ask."

"Wow, you're strangely kind... Mori put you up to this didn't he?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Please. It may seem like we've sold ourselves to him, but we only do it to survive. I've had the pleasure of seeing someone killed for not obeying. So I made sure I told the boys to behave and go along with it if they wanted to live." she said, touching her ears. "The person killed was my aunt. I wasn't really close with her but, it still hurts, you know?"

"I know... I was the only one out of eight to escape capture. Both my parents were killed along with three siblings... the other four were taken." said Sogo, holding his tail. "I hate humans..."

Mae gently patted his head before relocating his lock before heading back to her own cage. The door soon opened and Mori had come back down with Galo. He was thrown into his cage which was harshly shut behind him. The door slammed closed. Mae left her cage to check on Galo. Sogo watched them interact, wondering how long they had been here. It was then he had an idea.

"Mae. Why don't the four of us escape together?" Sogo suggested, sitting up.

"That's a great idea, but when? Leon isn't well as we speak. Stomach virus. And Galo... his wrist is sprained." she said, looking his wrist over carefully.

"I don't know but, someone will find me..." muttered Sogo, briefly glancing at his necklace. "I know they will."

Mae smiled softly before going over to check on Leon.

✩✩✩

Sogo woke up and saw Mori was back to work on observing their mating. It was sick, forcing them to the point of exhaustion then getting upset when they clearly can't go on. Mori looked back at him then smiled softly. He had them break while he walked over to him.

"How are you? Need anything?" Mori asked, opening his cage.

"Leave me alone." Sogo spat.

"Don't push me away. It hurts... " Mori whispered. "Why don't we go on a walk?"

He binded Sogo's wrists then had him walk with him. Mae mouthed him advice to not disobey. Sogo nodded then followed Mori. Mori linked his arm with Sogo's having a devious plan in mind.

Mori opened the door, covering Sogo's eyes. He had him sit down then freed him from his restraints. He had Sogo put his hands on the armrests, strapping him in. He moved his hand then smiled happily.

"Why am I strapped down?" he asked.

"Well I don't want you running. I want to fuck you." said Mori with a grin.

"No!" Sogo shouted, struggling in the chair.

"Oh sit still... You'll feel good, I promise." whispered Mori, forcing Sogo's mouth open and roughly kissing him.

Sogo couldn't move his head away, his face being held by Mori. He knew Mae told him to obey, but he just couldn't. He felt sick to his stomach and wanted to end Mori's life. Mori pulled away, licking his lips.

"Show me your cock, hm?" whispered Mori, rubbing his nipples. "I know you like it..."

Sogo leaned forward and bit his cheek in protest. Mori pushed him off, touching his cheek and seeing blood on his fingers. Sogo chewed briefly before swallowing.

"You... Ah! I see it." said Mori, kneeling before him. He reached into Sogo's partially open slit, coercing his cock to come out. "Hm, suddenly you're quiet."

Sogo bit his lip, hating that it felt good. Mori smiled happily, watching it twitch from his touch. He then put things on Sogo, making it impossible for his cock to retract back in.

"Now you're going to sit here and cum for me until I have enough." said Mori, setting him up. "I don't know what the chair will do to you, but I can assure you it'll be pleasurable."

Mori left the room, leaving Sogo all alone. He leaned over and started biting at the restraints, hoping to free himself. He looked up at the room started to shake. He continued to gnaw on it, seeing it fray slightly. He tensed up at the feeling of something brushing against his inner thighs. He had to move faster. His legs shook along with the room as he continued to tear at the restraint. He managed to free one arm before his body succumbed to pleasure.

He looked up at the ceiling, wondering why the room was shaking. Soft whines escaped his lips as he tried keeping the feathers away from his thighs. He wasn't going to give Mori what he wanted. His whining became louder, now mixing in with moans. No matter how much he bit himself, the pain wasn't enough to distract him. The door swung open and he found himself being freed and carried away. Were they good or bad people?

"Wait... my friends..." Sogo muttered, pointing back.

"Your friends are safe." they replied, continuing forward.

Sogo sighed in relief then really looked at the person saving him. He reached up to move the mask then had his hand popped. He kept his hands to himself, trying to think of how he'd escape being captured yet again.


	17. Chapter 17

Sogo slowly opened his eyes and found himself sleeping in a bed. He sat up and took in his surroundings. He wasn't familiar with the place. The door opened and he quickly readied himself to attack. He calmed down slightly at the sight of the person with the mask from before.

"Are you going to use me too?" he asked, keeping his guard up.

They set the tray of food down on the table before leaving. Sogo sat down, surprised by their actions. He moved to inspect the food then started watering at the mouth. He happily dug in, the taste being so familiar. It reminded him of Fukuzawa's cooking. He slowly stopped chewing. Was Fukuzawa okay? Was his home being rebuilt like Mori promised? Was Kunikida and the others okay? Not knowing anything made him anxious. He opened the window in the room and looked around outside. The neighborhood was unfamiliar.

He had to leave. He couldn't rest easy without knowing what was going on. The door opened and the person with the mask entered. They didn't say anything, just silently staring at him.

"I'm sorry... There's someone I need to see. I have to know he's okay..." Sogo admitted, seconds away from leaping out.

"And who might that be?" they asked.

"A man who took my cousin and I in. A man I hated because of a bias, a man who trusted us despite knowing we hated humans, a man that didn't abandon me even after I've been captured, tricked or ran away... I owe him everything..." replied Sogo, tears welling up in his eyes. "I'll do anything to make him happy, even if it means giving up my body..."

The person removed his mask then looked at Sogo. Sogo started to sob loudly, a heavy weight in his chest being lifted. They walked over to him then scratched behind his ear, something they knew he liked. Sogo started to cry more, burying his face into their chest.

"Sogo, calm down... You're going to tire yourself out." they said, holding him close.

"Yukichi... Yuki..." Sogo wheezed, holding him tight. "I was so worried about you... I- I- I woke up all alone with Ranpo and then I saw the entire mansion was burnt down and then I ran into Mori and made a deal and- and-"

"I know and I thank you, but I would've preferred that you didn't offer yourself. Did he hurt you?" Fukuzawa asked, looking him over. "Did he... force you to have sex?"

Sogo shook his head, his sobbing quieting down. Fukuzawa nodded, rubbing Sogo's back. He never thought he'd see Sogo this emotional over anything besides Ranpo. Yet here he was, crying his eyes out because of him, a human. He had Sogo look at him then made him blow his nose.

"No one but Kunikida knows about this place. You'll be okay here." said Fukuzawa, finally letting him go.

"Where are you going? I'm going too!" exclaimed Sogo.

"No, you have to rest. Mori slipped some drug into your system and for the past few days you haven't been doing well." said Fukuzawa, giving him a worried look. "It's about time I settled things with that has been anyway."

Sogo held him back. They had finally reunited and Fukuzawa was already leaving. He wanted to spend more time with him. He missed reading along with him in bed before sleeping, he missed helping him cook, he missed helping around and lightening his burdens. He was going to be left alone again. Sogo looked up at him as a warm hand rested on his cheek.

"I know you don't want me to go... I'm sorry..." whispered Fukuzawa, gently caressing his cheek.

He leaned in for a kiss only to be surprised by Sogo's eagerness. Sogo jumped on him, wrapping his arms and legs around him. He didn't want him to go.

"But I'm in heat!" Sogo said, hoping to make him stay longer.

"No you're not. Really, I need to go otherwise Mori won't let up. I'll come back." said Fukuzawa, reassuring him.

"Then, tell me one thing before you go...?" he asked, looking him in the eyes. Fukuzawa nodded. "You still smell like dirty water, dried blood and gas... I've gotten used to it but it's never gone away..."

Fukuzawa gave him a confused look then remembered he had a sensitive nose.

"Well, maybe the water we wash with is dirty. And the dried blood is probably from people I've beaten up or killed. Gas? Well, I do ride in a car often, well, I did." reasoned Fukuzawa, not knowing the reason either.

Sogo started to get up close, sniffing every inch of him. It didn't smell new, it was a lingering scent. It wasn't often he encountered such scents.

"You've got a lingering scent. You're regretting something. So whatever is related to that regret lingers around." said Sogo, waiting for an explanation. "It's clearly not tied to your sister, seeing as how she..."

Fukuzawa left the room. Sogo whined, pawing at the door. Would he never tell him? Was he mad he asked? Fukuzawa came back in, holding a box of tissues.

"I had a best friend. Believe it or not, we started the organization together. That best friend was Mori. Then a new guy came in and soon we were a trio. Some say we were inseparable. A handful said we were in a poly relationship. I won't lie, I've thought about it. But then Mori... betrayed us. He never told us his reasons, so we hated him. One day we had a run in with him and his upcoming group and we started chasing after them." said Fukuzawa, getting a bit emotional now. "We got into a car chase. Even though we hated Mori, we still cared, especially me. Mori was dear to us. And well... we were driving across the bridge and before we knew it, our tire had been shot and to avoid hitting innocent people, he drove into the wall. However, we didn't expect the car to flip and fall over."

Sogo's ears drooped. He didn't want to hear the rest of it, but he wanted to at the same time.

"And the car plummeted into the water. I was stuck, so he helped me escape. What I didn't know that he was severely injured and couldn't move either... And as I was swimming to the surface, the car exploded." Fukuzawa finished, dabbing at his eyes. "I confirmed his death..."

Sogo gave him a hug, regretting asking him about the scent.

"Had I told him that we couldn't go after Mori, or took over the wheel myself, literally anything to keep him out of that car... He would still be alive..." said Fukuzawa in a shaky voice.

"No one knew your car would flip over like that... Sure, Mori's directly involved, but even then, how was he to know the car would?" said Sogo, patting his head. "I'm sure he wouldn't want you to feel guilty. You did no wrong."

Fukuzawa simply nodded. He still couldn't help but feel a bit guilty, but he needed to accept that it happened, that Takasugi wasn't coming back. He quietly thanked Sogo then decided to stay, knowing he was in no condition to fight Mori. Sogo lied down with him, sharing his warmth.

✩✩✩

Sogo was startled awake by the faint sounds of footsteps. Fukuzawa was still asleep beside him. It was his turn to protect Fukuzawa. He quietly left the room, keeping his senses sharp. He heard movement coming from the kitchen. He prepared himself then turned on the light before quickly pouncing on them.

"Kunikida?" he said in surprise.

He got off of him then watched as he dusted himself off.

"Sorry for the late intrusion. I needed a few things and was here to drop off Ranpo. He sitting in the living room." said Kunikida, finding what he was looking for.

Sogo looked in the living room and saw him. He hugged Ranpo, grateful to see he was okay. Okay for the state he was in at least. He carried him upstairs, placing him in a different room. He hurried down to thank Kunikida, but he had already left. He went back up to the room Fukuzawa was in then noticed he wasn't on the floor. He started searching the place, turning up empty handed. He checked and saw Ranpo was just the way he left him. Sogo closed the door then lied in bed with Ranpo.

"I might be going crazy..." he muttered, playing with Ranpo's fingers. "Nothing wrong with that, right?"

Silence. He rubbed his cheek against his hand. Here he was, talking to a corpse and touching it. What sane person would that? He put Ranpo's hand on his head as he attempted to go back to sleep.

✩✩✩

Morning had risen and sunlight filtered into the room. Sogo was fast asleep, snuggled close to Ranpo's body. Fukuzawa looked inside then sighed. It was best that he hurried and took a shower before it reached his sensitive nose.

Kunikida put groceries away while Fukuzawa washed off last night's evidence. He started to work on cooking, hoping to mask the smell from Sogo. Sogo finally awakened and felt his mouth water at the smell of good food. He scrambled out of bed, hurrying downstairs.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" asked Kunikida with a smile, acting as if he didn't disappear mysteriously.

"Where did you go last night? Fukuzawa disappeared last night too..." Sogo muttered, sitting down at the table.

"Huh? Fukuzawa was missing? I could've swore he told me he was staying inside all night since you were here." said Kunikida, placing food down on the table. "Now me on the other hand, I had to get home. I left my oven on."

"But, why so late...?" asked Sogo with a mouth full of food.

"I've been baking recently and well, we're usually busy during the day so I only have time late at night." said Kunikida, sitting down with Sogo. "So, how do you feel? Any need to mate Fukuzawa?"

Sogo looked at him with wide eyes. His face turned bright as he continued to stuff his face. Why did Fukuzawa tell him? It was embarrassing. But now that he started to think, he didn't particularly get that need.

"Well, I guess I have news to tell him." said Sogo.

"Tell who?" Fukuzawa asked, taking a seat at the table.

Sogo's eyes traveled up and down Fukuzawa's torso as he wrapped a towel around his neck. Kunikida nudged him, having him look at Sogo.

"Sogo. Sogo. Hey, Sogo, you're drooling." Kunikida said, gaining his attention.

Sogo tilted his head in confusion. Fukuzawa reached over and wiped the corner of Sogo's mouth. Sogo's tail stuck straight up as his ears became redder than his cheeks. Fukuzawa started to laugh at the sight, causing Sogo to run and hide.

"Too far?" Fukuzawa asked before sighing in to his breakfast.

"You know, I may be going out on a limb here but-" started Kunikida but Fukuzawa had finished for him.

"Sogo likes me. It's obvious. To think he hated me at the beginning..." said Fukuzawa, taking a sip from his cup. "I think this side of him is cute."

Kunikida kept his opinions to himself, thrilled to see his boss this happy about a person after so long.

✩✩✩

"Sogo, come out! I promise I won't tease you anymore... today!" said Fukuzawa, standing in the room. He sighed, seeing that Sogo was dead set on staying hidden. "Alright, I'll just leave now and-"

Sogo came rushing out the closet and clung to his leg.

"There you are. What's with you lately, hm? You freak out at the mention of me leaving." he said, getting down to Sogo's level. "Are you afraid of being abandoned?"

Sogo remained tight lipped. He didn't like being vulnerable. Fukuzawa nodded, seeing it was going to be like pulling teeth again.

"Come on, you can tell me. It's just us. I won't understand if you don't tell me anything." said Fukuzawa, stroking his hair.

"I don't want to be alone... It scares me..." muttered Sogo, wrapping his arms around himself. "I feel all panicky and weird... like no one wants to be around me. That I'm a problem..."

"You're just a bit clingy. But you have Ranpo here with you. That should count for something." reasoned Fukuzawa, having understood Sogo's problem long ago, thus having Kunikida bring Ranpo.

"That's true... I'll work on it. My clinginess..." Sogo mumbled, playing with his fingers.

"Being clingy isn't all bad, but excessive clinginess can be. But, I'm not going anywhere for now, so you don't have to worry." said Fukuzawa with a warm smile.

Sogo returned his smile, his tail showing his joy. He slowly leaned in, finding himself entrance by the sky blue eyes that looked down at him. Fukuzawa leaned back, unsure of what he was trying to do.

"Yukichi...?" Sogo called out.

"What?" he responded.

"Last night... so I figured... am I...?" he said, his thoughts jumbled. "The kiss..."

"Sogo, I didn't mean to kiss you. I was aiming for your forehead, but you got excited yourself and made it happen." said Fukuzawa with a neutral look.

Sogo let out a small gasp before his ears drooped. His tail dragged on the floor as he thought. What was he thinking? Ranpo liked him. Ranpo wanted to be with him. And here he was, trying to kiss him. He looked inside himself, doing a thorough check of his feelings. Fukuzawa left the room, having calls to make about fixing up his home.

Did he like Fukuzawa? Yes, of course. This man was their savior. Did he like him in the way Ranpo did? He knew the answer, him being in heat was the proof in the pudding. They never randomly go into heat. One had to feel some attraction for even an inkling of it to appear. It made sense, explaining his blushing and lewd dreams. He wanted Fukuzawa for himself. He couldn't do that to Ranpo. He needed to keep quiet about his feelings.


	18. Chapter 18

The new year had been rung in and a new year had started for everyone around the world. Fukuzawa's birthday was approaching. His gift had burned up along with the many other things in the mansion. He couldn't buy a gift since he didn't have a job that paid him. He only had one legal choice left.

"I'm sorry, how much do you want?" Fukuzawa asked, setting his coffee down.

"Um... I said (insert the yen equivalent to $50) would work..." replied Sogo, rubbing his neck.

"And what are you going to use this '$50' for?" he pressed.

"Shopping... you know, books, learning material..." lied Sogo, seeing he'd be more willing to shell out if it was educational.

"No. I already ordered you new books. And don't worry about clothes, I already asked the tailors and I'm paying double if they can at least finish both your winter and spring lines within the time frame I gave them." said Fukuzawa, knowing he had to have a special fabric mix for his skin.

Sogo gave him a dejected look before he walked away. He didn't know what else he could do. He stopped walking as Fukuzawa had called his name.

"Here, take it. I don't know what you really need it for but don't spend it all on useless things." said Fukuzawa, handing him a bill.

Sogo took it then hugged him, expressing his thanks. He quickly left the penthouse, making Fukuzawa worry slightly. He knew he could track him, but what if he lost or broke his necklace? He quickly texted Shoyo, having him watch over Sogo for him.

✩✩✩

Sogo looked into stores, wondering what would make a great birthday gift. He couldn't go wrong with spicy food, but he didn't want something perishable. He wanted something that would not only suit his taste but be a constant reminder that it was from him. He continued to window shop, hoping to spot something good. He entered a store and started to look around. It was a plush toy haven. One couldn't go wrong with a plush. He started browsing shelves, wondering which one he would choose.

"Ah, I really don't know..." mumbled Sogo, looking at three different plushies.

He put them back. They were too cute for a guy like Fukuzawa. To add on what he's seen, Fukuzawa doesn't even own one plush. Maybe he was getting ahead of himself. He'd probably appreciate a tie more.

"Hi. Do you need any help?" the clerk asked.

"Just trying to find a plush that isn't too cute for a manly guy." said Sogo.

She had him wait there before coming back with one. Sogo's eyes widened in awe. He continued to stare then clapped.

"You've helped me so much, thank you." said Sogo, hurrying out the store.

Fukuzawa was going to love it for its simplicity. Sogo had entered a new store, searching high and low for his simple gift. He finally spotted it and started to compare.

"This is it!" he whispered, holding it tightly.

✩✩✩

Sogo's tail moved around, showing his glee and satisfaction. Fukuzawa was going to love it. It wasn't limited to one season, making it even better. (gift: cardigan) He's seen people wear them in every season and he found them cute. Shoyo quietly watched from afar, seeing everything was normal. He was thankful that Sogo wasn't making any detours, meaning he could quickly go back to doing nothing.

Sogo's ears twitched, the hat starting to irritate them. He had to bear with it as it was bad enough his tail was showing slightly. He picked up his pace, wanting to hurry up and buy a gift bag, a card and a bow. He looked around for a store that might have what he was looking for then eventually found one.

He hovered by the cards, wondering which Fukuzawa would like. He didn't want it to be too plain, but he didn't want it too corny either. He finally picked one, making sure he had everything he needed before going to checkout. Shoyo watched from afar as Sogo walked out happily with his purchases. He easily guessed what Sogo was going out for. He bought Fukuzawa a gift. He didn't know what as he had lost sight of Sogo, but he hoped it was something Fukuzawa would appreciate.

✩✩✩

Sogo took the elevator up to the penthouse then waited for Fukuzawa to let him in. He zoomed past him, not wanting him to see what he bought. Sogo came back out and handed him his change before picking up a pencil and pen, taking off back towards the room Ranpo rested in.

"Alright, what to write..." muttered Sogo, looking at the empty space. "Maybe write from the heart? Nah, that's not me..."

He looked to Ranpo for inspiration then back at the card. The moment he placed the pen against the card, symbols seemed to endlessly flow, expressing his feelings. He finished writing, having covered both sides on the inside. He put it in the envelope, not bothering to read it over. He quickly hid the gift bag as Fukuzawa had come into the room.

"So, care to tell me what all you bought?" he asked.

"Just some uh, craft things. Origami paper, a bead kit, you know? Keep myself busy." lied Sogo, giving him a smile.

"Well, I'd like to see your creations when you get a chance." said Fukuzawa, closing the door behind him. "Oh, one thing. Hope this doesn't sound too forward but, if you could, mind making me those small boxes? They'd be perfect for holding safety pins and paper clips."

Sogo nodded then watched Fukuzawa leave. He probably doubted his story and he had every reason to. He had come in acting all suspicious, hiding what he bought from him. He sighed quietly before climbing into bed. He didn't have any origami paper, let alone any paper. He needed a way to trick him, unless he already knew he was lying and purposely made such a request. It was then he had an idea. Fukuzawa had to have scrap paper lying around.

Sogo quietly searched around Fukuzawa's room for any kind of paper. He froze at the sound of the door opening.

"Whatcha doin' in my room, hm?" asked Fukuzawa, crossing his arms as he leaned against the door frame.

"I lost my necklace..." lied Sogo, searching around.

"No you didn't. One, the second one I bought you is still at the mansion. Two, you're wearing the first one I gave you. Now tell me the truth." Fukuzawa demanded.

"I... I was looking around for your boxers!" blurted Sogo, that being the first thing to pop into his mind. "I was horny!"

Fukuzawa blinked rapidly, Sogo's surprising response making him falter. How was he to respond to that? He awkwardly cleared his throat and silently pointed him to his drawer.

"By all means don't return them... please." muttered Fukuzawa, covering his mouth.

Sogo's eyes darted around, wondering how he got himself into this situation. He put the boxers back then took a deep breath. He needed to fix this.

"Okay, the real reason I was sneaking around was because I needed paper. I wanted to practice on scrap before using the nice paper." explained Sogo, cleverly coating the truth.

"Oh, there's plenty in that drawer there. You know, you had me worried. I started to wonder how many pairs you stole, how many you came in and how many you shamelessly returned." said Fukuzawa with a laugh.

Sogo kept silent as he took out paper. He had in fact taken a pair long ago and got off to it, but it was when he was in heat. He wouldn't dream of doing it now. Yet the idea was a bit alluringly naughty. Sogo quickly closed the drawer and hurried out the room, worried he would've taken a pair.

"Remember what I asked for!" Fukuzawa shouted.

Sogo soon got to work on making Fukuzawa's boxes, using his laptop to help guide him. His mind drifted back to when Fukuzawa thought he was really into taking his boxers to get off on. He's never really had a chance to explore himself and his pleasures, so he couldn't brush off the opportunity. Though, the idea of Fukuzawa knowing he did made him a bit excited. He shook his head, going back to working on his origami. He wasn't in heat so there was no reason to be thinking of anything sexual. Even then he was supposed to be hiding his feelings.

✩✩✩

Sogo smiled in content, having finally made the boxes with the least amount of folding. He could fool Fukuzawa with them, stating he got the paper in white. Evening was starting to settle in in the quiet home. He poked his head out the room, wondering where Fukuzawa went. He walked around then spotted him on the phone with a pen in hand. His tail briefly made a heart before he shook his head. He shouldn't be staring.

"Yes, that's right. May? That's a long time... though if you want it done, gotta have it done right. What about just the two areas I mentioned? Early February? Alright, I'll do that first and- oh, give me a second." said Fukuzawa, having noticed Sogo's presence ages ago. "What's up Sogo? Something you need to tell me?"

"No, uh... just um... the boxes..." he whispered, holding them out.

"Oh, set them on the bed. Anything else?" he asked.

"Attention..." Sogo whispered quieter than before.

"Huh? Speak up." said Fukuzawa.

"Affection..." Sogo said in a barely audible voice.

"Look, I don't really have the time right now, so just put them on the bed. Hello? Yeah, roommate is being a pain. So, the two areas..." said Fukuzawa, writing on the paper before him.

Sogo's tail hung between his legs in disappointment. How could he have suddenly lost his voice? He walked away, quietly talking to himself. His voice turned out to be fine. He placed the boxes on Fukuzawa's bed then sighed. He wanted to get rid of his feelings. It wasn't morally right because of Ranpo. Having feelings would put Fukuzawa in a bad spot as well.

What could he do? The door opened and Fukuzawa had stepped in. Sogo moved far from him, keeping his emotions in check.

"Hm, they're pretty nice. Thanks, S- now what are you doing over there?" he asked, noticing Sogo had gravitated towards the door. "What were you trying to say before?"

"Nothing. Please leave me alone and keep 200 feet away from me." said Sogo before leaving.

Now it sounded like he disliked him or something. Fukuzawa held him back, finding his behavior strange.

"Sogo, lets talk. No, you don't have a choice." said Fukuzawa, dragging him back into the room. He closed and locked the door, standing in front of it so he couldn't escape. "What's going on with you? I want honesty."

"I'm nervous. New environment." lied Sogo.

"Yet you're trying to avoid me like the plague." Fukuzawa countered.

Should he just come clean? No, not yet. For now, he'd lie. When Fukuzawa's birthday came, he'd tell him then. Fukuzawa quietly listened to Sogo give his fake reason, actually buying into it. He nodded in understanding, allowing Sogo to leave. Just a few days and he wouldn't have to lie anymore.


	19. Chapter 19

Sogo rubbed his eyes, blinking rapidly. It was finally the 10th. He quietly went through his morning routine, noticing he didn't see Fukuzawa anywhere. Did he go out? It made sense, it was his birthday. Why would he spend it with just him? He shook his hair and tail, his tail fluffing up in response. He dried himself off and got dressed when his ears picked up on the faint sound of keys jingling. They were jingling at their door. He eagerly left the bathroom, running his way to the front door.

"Oh? Wasn't expecting such an enthusiastic welcome." said Kunikida with a chuckle. "But putting that aside, I see you've showered and changed. Fukuzawa told me to bring you over when you were ready."

"You know where he is?" he asked with big eyes.

"Of course. It's practically my job." said Kunikida, ushering him to put on his outerwear.

"Wait, I need to get something." said Sogo, hurrying back in. He soon came back with a bag that spiritually said happy birthday through balloons and party hats. "Now we can go."

"So you've prepared a gift for him. How sweet." said Kunikida, locking up.

Sogo held his gift close, not wanting Kunikida to see it.

✩✩✩

Kunikida glanced at Sogo in his mirror, wondering what he had gotten Fukuzawa. The light changed and he had made a left.

"You know, you were the last person I expected to get Fukuzawa a gift." said Kunikida, chuckling a bit. "Is he worthy of your grace now?"

"Just drive." responded Sogo, going back to sleeping.

They soon arrived at the place Fukuzawa had gone to. Kunikida parked the car a little ways ahead then had Sogo get out. Sogo looked with a frown as a familiar sight filled his vision. It was the burnt down mansion.

"I'm not too sure what he wanted with you, but I suggest going ahead. I'm just a messenger." he said before pushing him forward.

Sogo started sniffing down below as the air above could mess up his tracking. He saw a figure standing under a dormant tree, looking up at it. He got closer before recognizing the scent. He started to run and tackled them once he got close.

"Oh god. You're so lucky that there wasn't anything I could but my head on." fussed Fukuzawa, now lying on his back.

"Sorry..." muttered Sogo, getting off him and helping him up. "So, why did you have Kunikida bring me here...?"

"Would you like a place for you and Ranpo to be your animal selves?" he asked, now looking at the destroyed home. "Like, your own natural habitats."

"I think we're fine with how things are... I just want to see this place full of smiles and laughter like it used to..." said Sogo, looking at the home as well.

"I see. You've finally adapted, huh. I may regret these words, but I liked that you were ferocious when we met. It made the goal of taming you rewarding. Yet I haven't done much and here you stand, completely tamed. At least towards us." said Fukuzawa with a shake of his head. "Just be yourself from now on... but don't go causing trouble that I may not be able to cover up. I know certain cops are looking for a reason to have our contract broken."

Sogo nodded then held out his bag to Fukuzawa. He took it, not expecting a gift from him.

"Open it." said Sogo, his tail moving excitedly.

"A... cardigan? It's... nice." said Fukuzawa, not entirely sure if he'd ever wear it.

"Is it not good...?" asked Sogo, looking him worriedly.

"Oh, it's fine. I've been meaning to buy one..." lied Fukuzawa, wanting to keep Sogo happy.

Sogo snatched the bag and cardigan out of his hands. He was lying. He reeked of old socks.

"Sorry for buying trash." muttered Sogo, walking away.

"It's not trash. I really appreciate it." said Fukuzawa, following after him. "It's really touching to see you went out of your way to get me a gift."

"Stop lying to me. You're just hurting me more." argued Sogo, his heart cracking.

Fukuzawa grabbed his arms, keeping him still.

"Give it here. Now." demanded Fukuzawa.

Sogo placed it in his hand then felt him let go. He turned around and saw Fukuzawa putting it on.

"You... what about your coat?" asked Sogo in confusion. "Aren't you cold...?"

"Nope. All I need is this cardigan." said Fukuzawa despite shivering like a leaf in the wind.

Sogo picked up his coat then draped it over him. He looked him in his eyes then backed away, having known he had given him the look. He couldn't act on his feelings. No matter how many times he's said it, he always found himself acting on them at times.

"Sogo, have you ever fallen in love?" Fukuzawa asked suddenly.

"Huh? Oh uh, I mean... I didn't really have time? Considering I was on the run for years..." replied Sogo despite having done so with him.

"Ah, right. Well, it's like this. You notice little things about them that you've never noticed before, you want to be around them as much as possible, you want them to always be happy even if it's not because of you, you want to treat them like they're the most precious thing in the world, even sometimes willing to give your life for theirs..." said Fukuzawa, having walked into the rubble, heading towards his scorched office. "Love can make you do stupid things..."

Sogo looked at Fukuzawa who stared at the burnt pile before him. He stepped in front of him then pressed his lips against his. He kept them there for a bit before pulling away. He gave Fukuzawa a small smile before standing beside him again. He had just put himself out there, not knowing how Fukuzawa felt. Fukuzawa had Sogo look at him then held his face by his chin.

"Do you love me, Sogo...?" he asked in a low voice.

"I know that I really feel strongly about you... I want to be around you, do anything to make your burdens lighter, kiss you, hold you, mate with you and have your pups.." whispered Sogo, tears welling up in his eyes. "But I can't... Ranpo..."

Fukuzawa placed tender kisses on his face before placing on his lips, slowly deepening it and holding Sogo close. Sogo's tears rolled down his cheeks as he gripped Fukuzawa's shirt tightly. This was what he's wanted, but he couldn't help but feel slightly guilty. He was taking the man Ranpo wanted. Fukuzawa pulled away before stroking his hair lovingly.

"Lets fall in love with each other more. What do you say...?" he asked, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Yes. Yes please..." whispered Sogo, his entire body heating up. "Happy birthday..."

Fukuzawa happily thanked him with a grin, scratching behind his ear. Sogo whined, rubbing his head against him. If what he was doing was wrong, he didn't want to be right. Fukuzawa meant a lot to him.

✩✩✩

Sogo followed Fukuzawa around as he looked around for furniture. Sogo played with a pillow, finding it extremely fluffy. He excitedly showed things to Fukuzawa as he searched around, looking for slightly better replacements.

"Hey, Yuki..." Sogo said, petting a pillow. "What happened with Mori...? He hasn't tried again and it's a bit worrying."

"Oh, he won't be bothering us, or anyone for that matter, anymore." said Fukuzawa, writing down his future purchase.

"Really? What did you do?" asked Sogo excitedly.

"Killed him." he responded casually.

Sogo laughed before steadily going silent. Fukuzawa wasn't laughing. He was serious. He just killed him.

"When? How? Why? Didn't you want to be friends again?" Sogo asked quickly.

"When I told you our history, with a gun and because Mori was beyond saving. Someone had to do it, so I took on that task." replied Fukuzawa, checking off the last item. "Anyway, we're done here. Let's go."

"What about his organization...?" he asked curiously.

"Mine now. All his cash is going towards rebuilding the mansion and new furnishings. He had a lot more than I expected." chuckled Fukuzawa, pulling Sogo close. "Also because he put his dirty paws on you."

Sogo looked at him with sparkling eyes, thrilled to hear that it was partly for him. His tail frantically moved side to side as they walked out of the store. He was in heat once more.


End file.
